<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fame and  Fortune by Darthkoalabear77</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040992">Fame and  Fortune</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthkoalabear77/pseuds/Darthkoalabear77'>Darthkoalabear77</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fame Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Han becomes Force Sensitive, Han dies, Han gets a new career, Han isn't happy about being Force Sensitive, Have I mentioned this story is about Han?, Slightly smutty in one chapter, This is all about Han, and it's different, but no one knows he's Han, but not really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:28:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>58,576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthkoalabear77/pseuds/Darthkoalabear77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Han Solo finds out he's dying when he's out leading his troops after the New Republic won the war.  When he returns to Coruscant,  he also finds out Leia is going to marry a Hapan Prince for the good of the New Republic.  Then his life takes a strange, strange turn....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chewbacca/Mallatobuck (Star Wars), Corran Horn/Mirax Terrik, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fame Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2229825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Fame and Fortune</strong>
</p><p>Prologue</p><p>The man entered awareness quickly, like a light suddenly flicking on overhead. His eyes snapped open, and he stared at the stark white ceiling for long minutes before his thoughts became a bit more coherent. Slowly, he turned his head to the right, taking in the austere bedroom. White walls. Brown dresser and chair. Tan carpet on the floor. With great effort, he turned his head to the left. Two shut doors.</p><p>He pushed the tan blanket off his chest, and sat up. His head spun with that small motion, and he swallowed a wave of nausea down as he stared down at his lanky body, wearing nothing but baggy gray shorts. He managed to stand up, but his legs trembled, as if they were unaccustomed to bearing his weight. Carefully, he took one unsteady step, then another, until he staggered against the wall, gasping.</p><p>The door on the right did not open, but the other door obeyed the 'open' command when the small button was pressed. Inside was a refresher, clean and just as glaringly white as the rest of the …. apartment? Perhaps this wasn't an apartment at all, the man suddenly wondered, as it occurred to him there were no windows. Perhaps it was a prison. Was he a criminal?</p><p>A sudden, startling realization came over. He had no idea if he was a criminal, although, in the back of his mind the thought niggled at him that he operated outside legal boundaries. He stepped inside the refresher, cautiously raising his gaze to the small mirror, and his heart sank further. The deep blue eyes, staring back at him were not familiar in the slightest. Nor was the black, shaggy hair. He ran fingers over his unlined facial features, noting his perfect, straight nose, lining up symmetrically over full lips. I'm young… twenty? he thought in surprise. At least he was good-looking, although for some bizarre reason he felt a stirring of jealousy over that fact. Who am I? How did I get here? There were no answers for the stranger in the mirror.</p><p>After taking a long shower, and testing the locked door dozens of times, the man finally slept again, more out of boredom than tiredness. Images battered his dreams. A battered ship. A chestnut colored Wookiee. A petite dark-haired young woman. When he awoke, he felt frustration welling up. He should know names to put with those images, and he sat up, grinding his teeth over his mind's refusal to cooperate.</p><p>A second later, a bald, older man entered through the previously locked door. His face was heavily lined with age and his portly form dressed in standard medical professional clothing. He was pushing a cart filled with several covered items.</p><p>"Good morning," he drawled out cheerfully. "How are we feeling this fine morning?"</p><p>The young man eyed the cart warily. "I don't know about you, but I'm feeling lousy." He stood, putting distance between himself and this stranger. "Who are you?" It was more than disconcerting to hear his own voice, which while deep and masculine sounding, was as foreign to him as his face. And even more surprising, it came with an accent, the same accent as the old man and one that he could recall was considered outlier Corellian, an accent not from the populated cities but rather the rural, agricultural areas.</p><p>The man grinned broadly. "Of course. We were never properly introduced, were we? My name is Doctor Nik Belvolus. Well, Nik is my nickname, haha. My actual first name is Nikiittorit. But you can call me Doctor Nik."</p><p>"Doctor Nik," the younger man repeated blankly. "Where am I? Who am I?"</p><p>The doctor rubbed his narrow chin, frowning. "Memory loss. I didn't consider that, actually. But I guess it shouldn't be too surprising. Hopefully, it's just temporary." He stepped closer, squinting up at the much taller man. "Do you recall anything?"</p><p>"I dreamt about a Wookiee," he replied, not mentioning the old ship and the pretty woman that had invaded his restless dreams as well.</p><p>"Ah… interesting."</p><p>"That's all you have to say, 'interesting'?"</p><p>"Well, I have a lot to say, but this will take quite of bit of time, and it will be a lot for you to absorb. Time, however, you now have a lot of, thanks to the Emperor. Hopefully, once you hear the entire story, you will recall who you were."</p><p>"Who I was?"</p><p>"Yes, that person died, my friend. And you were reborn."</p><hr/><p>Chapter One</p><p>
  <strong>Six months earlier, onboard the Mon Remonda</strong>
</p><p>General Han Solo sat on the edge of the medical cot, resisting the urge to drum his fingernails on the metal edge as he waited impatiently for the Mon Calamari medical officer to peruse his medical records. Although he was loathe to admit it, Han Solo was genuinely afraid. He'd been undergoing test after test for months now, and every result had mystified the medics. Han being Han, he'd kept all this a secret from everyone close to him, Chewie and Leia included. Although keeping it a secret from the Princess had been fairly easy, since she was busy on a diplomatic mission to the reclusive Hapan colonies. It was hard to believe it had been over a year since Endor and the victory over the Empire, and in all that time, Han had seen his Princess for perhaps six weeks in total.</p><p>After a few minutes, Han spoke up, trying to sound confident. "You can fix whatever's wrong, right, doc? I'm just over-tired, that's all." His complaints, taken individually, were small. Dizziness, tingling in his fingers, blurry vision, headaches. But together, they added up to a lengthy, and worrisome, list.</p><p>Doctor Barric coughed nervously, rolling his bulbous eyes toward the human. "I don't know quite how to tell you this, General Solo…"</p><p>"Just give it to me straight. Whatever it is, I can deal with it once I know what the problem is."</p><p>"I'm sorry, but there isn't any easy way to say this. You're dying, General. And there is no cure I can come up with for a disease I've never seen before."</p><p>　</p><hr/><p>Han was alone in quarters, debating his limited options. Doctor Barric had given him six to eight months to live. The Mon Calamari had guessed that Han's disease, which involved some complicated explanation involving his blood cells not reproducing, had been brought on by the Corellian's time frozen in carbonite. But it was just a guess, since Doctor Barric confirmed he couldn't be certain. His advice was to seek out more specialists, since perhaps, somewhere, someone could find a cure. He didn't sound optimistic about Han's chances though, and further recommended that blood transfusions might delay the inevitable.</p><p>There was no easy way Han could think of to break this news to either Leia or Chewie. Leia had already lost so much, and he agonized over adding to her personal losses.</p><p>The first thing he'd have to do would be to resign his commission, or Doctor Barric would be forced to inform the New Republic Council about his condition.</p><hr/><p>　</p><p>The next day</p><p>Han sat stone-faced as he watched his Princess accept the sixty gifts from the Hapans. When the foreign Prince offered himself to Leia, and the audience broke into applause, Han rose from his seat and calmly left the room.</p><p>　</p><hr/><p>Later, in Leia's apartment</p><p>The Princess looked over at Han, who was uncharacteristically very quiet. He looked so pale and drawn, and it was apparent he'd lost a great deal of weight, as well. She handed him a glass of ale, then sat beside him on the sofa.</p><p>"I've resigned my commission," he said suddenly.</p><p>The news startled her. "You're just tired. I'll ask Rieekan to change it to a leave of absence…"</p><p>"No," he said brusquely. "It's my decision. Just like marrying that Prince is yours."</p><p>Leia's face flushed. "I didn't know he was going to do that. And I certainly haven't made up my mind to accept his proposal." The last part was a blatant lie, and Leia could tell she wasn't fooling Han.</p><p>"Yes, you have," Han said hoarsely, wanting nothing more than to take her far away. Far enough that there would be no Princes… no diseases. Nothing but the two of them, living happily ever after. But fairy tales were for Princesses, not smugglers. In a strange way, it was as though the Force was giving him a strange present – he could fade away from the scene, knowing Leia would be happy. His death would not be causing her endless grief, and for that he felt he should be grateful. Instead, he felt bitter and cheated out of what rightfully should have been his. He felt the next words would surely choke in his throat. "Do you love him?"</p><p>"He's… nice."</p><p>"You like nice men."</p><p>"I suppose I do," she answered, rubbing her fingers together nervously.</p><p>Han stood, fighting down a surge of anger at the injustice of what was happening. "I hope he makes you happy." That part, at least, was true. If he couldn't spend the next thirty years with Leia, and he knew he couldn't, then she needed someone else in her life.</p><p>"And I hope you have a nice life, Han," Leia said, her chin trembling. A small voice in her heart was crying out, telling her she was making the biggest mistake of her life. <em>But I can't think of myself, or even about Han. I have to think about the New Republic.</em></p><p>The Corellian nodded. "Thanks, Princess." And with that, Han Solo turned and walked out of the Princess's life forever.</p><p>　</p><hr/><p>The<em> Millennium Falcon</em> came to a stop over the city planet of Corucscant, and Chewie watched his partner staring down at the sparkling lights far below.</p><p>*Why did you not fight for her?* the Wookiee asked softly.</p><p>"She's a Princess," Han replied, his throat tight with grief. "She'll be happier with him than with me."</p><p>*You know that is not the truth,* Chewie chastised lightly, worried at his long-time friend's physical and emotional state. *You've been upset for quite some time. Something is the matter, and do not try to deny it again. You would never quietly step aside for this vainglorious prince under normal circumstances.*</p><p>Han swiveled his seat toward the Wookiee, the Corellian's face paler and much thinner than Chewie could ever recall. "I'll tell you after we make the jump," Han promised, wanting to put off giving his partner the terrible news for as long as possible.</p><p>The two pilots turned their attention back to the controls, and silently watched the stars blur as the battered old ship leapt into hyperspace.</p><p>　</p><hr/><p>Six weeks later….</p><p>Hapes</p><p>Princess Leia sat on a small pink velvet divan, looking out over the beautiful royal courtyard. Even from her window several stories above the ground, she could smell the sweet scent of the various flowers mingling with the cool, evening mist. She stared down at the beautiful and costly engagement ring that she'd accepted from Isolder. It seemed surreal to her that her wedding was being planned, and she was going to marry a man she didn't love. <em>But it's for a good cause. A righteous cause. I'm doing what's best for the galaxy.</em></p><p>Why was it so very hard to convince herself?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chewie's last ditch effort to save Han's life fails.  Or does it?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Two</p>
<p>Corellia</p>
<p>Han sat down with a heavy thud on the park bench, putting his face into his hands and resting his elbows on his knees. They had just come from another specialist, and the news was the same as six weeks before onboard the <em>Mon Remonda</em>. "That's three death sentences out of three, Chewie," he said tiredly. "No more doctors. I'm done."</p>
<p>*You can't give up…*</p>
<p>"Give up?" Han jumped to his feet, staring at his partner. "How many more times do I have to hear the same story? I've got less than five months, Chewie. I don't want to waste a single more minute of it, so I'm gonna do what I've wanted to do from now on."</p>
<p>*Which is?*</p>
<p>"Get drunk, gamble and find as many willing females as I can."</p>
<p>*What about the Princess?*</p>
<p>"Shut up about Her Royalness!" Han roared out, not caring that passerby could overhear. "She's found her true love, and it ain't me." Seeing Chewie's dubious expression, he lowered his voice. "We parted on pretty good terms, considering. I'm glad she's got someone. I just wish the guy wasn't that pretty-boy Hapan slime."</p>
<p>*You don't know him. How can you judge him?"</p>
<p>Han shrugged. "It doesn't matter. She can't know anything about this until I'm gone, so promise me that you won't contact her." When Chewie said nothing, Han pressed, "Promise!"</p>
<p>*I promise,* Chewie said, a bit too quickly.</p>
<p>"Or Luke… or anyone else that will let her know," Han said, his lips thinning as he watched his friend shuffle from one foot to the other. "I know you, pal. No shady gray areas with this promise."</p>
<p>*Fine. I will not speak of this to anyone.*</p>
<p>"I want to die onboard the Falcon," Han added softly. "Not in some souless hospital. Okay?"</p>
<p>Chewie looked down, wuffing softly in his grief.</p>
<p>Han's mind told him he'd won a battle by extracting those promises, but his heart told him he'd lost the war.</p>
<hr/>
<p>For the next several months, Han and Chewie flew the <em>Falcon</em> from one side of the galaxy to the other. In the beginning, Han spent most of that time gambling and halfheartedly trying to charm women. As the weeks passed by, the Corellian even stopped trying to attract the attention of females, spending more and more time alone in his small berth. Chewie didn't question his friend's actions. He could see Han's health – both mental and physical - visibly decline with each passing week.</p>
<p>One morning, a few days after landing back on Corellia, Chewie rapped softly on his friend's door and when there was no answer he quietly entered the berth. *Han?* The Wookiee shook Han's shoulder, and got no response. Chewie had spent the last days putting a cool wash cloth over his friend's forehead, trying to sooth the fever, and Han had refused any food during that time. They both knew time was growing short. Now, for a brief, horrifying moment, Chewie thought Han had already died, but then saw the human's chest rising up and down slowly. Try as he might, the Wookiee could not awaken his partner.</p>
<p>Desperate, and despite his earlier promise, Chewie scooped Han into his arms and rushed to take him to the nearest medical center. Maybe, just maybe, all was not lost. A miracle still might happen, and someone might have the answer and the cure.</p>
<p>At the Galaxy class medical center, the human doctors hooked up the dying former smuggler to machines and tubes, and for long hours Chewie sat at Han's side. It took a kindly, older doctor wearing the name tag identifying himself as "Doctor Belvolus" to convince the Wookiee to take a break. It was late at night, and Han's vital signs were steady. "He'll still be here in the morning, Chewbacca," the old doctor said, patting Chewie's shoulder. "Go get some rest and come back in a few hours."</p>
<p>Reluctantly, Chewie agreed, never knowing it would be the last time he saw his friend alive.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Space, over Corellia, one week later...onboard the <em>Millennium Falcon</em></p>
<p>Chewie looked at Luke Skywalker and General Lando Calrissian, the only two people he'd invited to attend this terrible event. *Thank you for coming to his funeral.*</p>
<p>Luke nodded, not quite trusting himself to speak. Glancing over at his friend's still body, covered with a sheet and lying on a cot in the center of the hold, he cleared his dry throat, then asked, "I don't understand what happened at the hospital."</p>
<p>*Neither do I,* Chewie growled unhappily. *I left for a few hours, and Han was still alive, although he wasn't conscious. Then, when I returned, the personnel were all in a fluster, claiming they had lost him.*</p>
<p>"They meant he died?" Luke questioned, puzzled.</p>
<p>*No. They <em>lost</em> him, as in they had no idea where he was. Han just disappeared. It was quite the panic, and I was furious. A few hours later, they located his body in the morgue, and everyone assumed he died while I was out, and some medical droid removed the body without informing anyone.* Chewie shook his head in disgust. *They are totally incompetent. I should sue them.*</p>
<p>Chewie continued, *I am planning on sending Han's body into Corellia's primary, along with the <em>Falcon." </em>He looked pointedly over at Calrissian. "You don't have a problem with this, do you?*</p>
<p>"Of course not," Lando said quickly. "It was his ship. It's appropriate."</p>
<p>"I'm not looking forward to telling Leia this news," Luke muttered.</p>
<p>*She's less than five weeks away from her wedding day,* Chewie shot back, annoyed. *I doubt she will give it much thought.*</p>
<p>Luke glanced up at the Wookiee, understanding his anger but knowing he was wrong. Leia would be devastated.</p>
<p>Together, the three friends moved from the <em>Falcon</em> over to Lando's ship, <em>The Lady Luck</em>, and detached the connecting tube. They stared out of the front viewport as a pre-programmed jump took the <em>Falcon</em> directly into the primary of Corellia, quickly dissipating into a small flare. Watching what should have been the end of Han Solo, Luke felt a strange nudge from the Force, seemingly telling him it wasn't over for his friend, not by a long shot.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A doctor saves Han's life.  Just not in the usual way.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Three</p>
<p>
  <em>Seventeen days after Han Solo's 'death'</em>
</p>
<p>It turned out the only thing covered up in the cart was food, and when the old man waved his hand toward the meal Han realized he was famished. When was the last time he'd eaten, anyway?</p>
<p>Between mouthfuls of food he asked, "Tell me my name."</p>
<p>"It was Han Solo."</p>
<p>"Was?" Han blinked, straining to recall his past. Although it was still fuzzy, his memory started to come back, especially now that he'd heard his name. The Wookiee… whose name he now remembered.. Chewbacca… the Princess, his ship, his friends.</p>
<p>"Now, don't get all upset," Dr. Nik chastised. "Almost three weeks ago I saved your life, so you should be grateful."</p>
<p>"Grateful?" Han repeated, hovering over the nervous doctor in his best threatening manner. "You obviously did some weird surgery on me, and I'm supposed to be grateful?"</p>
<p>"I've done no such thing," Dr. Nik said indignantly.</p>
<p>"Then explain!"</p>
<p>"Well, I used to work for Palpatine..."</p>
<p>"Great. A crazy Imp."</p>
<p>"Don't interrupt. It's rude." Dr. Nik cleared his throat. "Like I was saying... I worked for Palpatine. Well, actually, my mentor, Doctor Stanfrincer worked for the Emperor. I was just his second-in-command, which turned out to be fortunate for me, actually, since poor Stanfrincer couldn't seem to please Palpatine. But, then, that turned out to be good for you, too. So I suppose, in the great scheme of things, everything works out for the best."</p>
<p>"You're starting to annoy me," Han warned the doctor.</p>
<p>"Well, then, let me start at the beginning. You recall the Ssi-ruuk that invaded Bakura, right?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I remember." Han suddenly remembered Leia's face much more clearly. Bakura was the place they'd first made love. The Ssi-ruuk, on the other hand, were beings he'd prefer to forget.</p>
<p>"The Empire had problems with them long before the Rebels won the war, although Palpatine covered it up. Especially when he found out about their little abilities to transfer human essences into machines. He really liked that technology."</p>
<p>"I'll bet," Han remarked. "That would be right up his perverted alley."</p>
<p>"And, when you combine that with ... well," Dr. Nik said, smiling. "The Emperor thought he'd hit the lottery, as far as living forever goes."</p>
<p>Han blinked, suddenly comprehending. "He wanted to transfer himself into a clone."</p>
<p>"Not exactly a clone, son. Palpatine was way too proud to want a clone's body. He wanted the perfect <em>unique</em> body, built cell by cell, from the ground floor up, so to speak. Poor Doctor Stanfrincer thought he'd gotten it perfect, too. A good-looking guy, tall but not too tall, you know, someone all the ladies would swoon over. And with none of the problems inherent with cloning, either. The body grew in a tank for nine months, just like a regular baby. When it was removed from the tank it kept aging exactly as a body should age, but it had no self-awareness. The boy could only learn basic things, like speaking simple words, how to eat, how to dress. It was like teaching a droid that had no personality in its programming. Stanfrincer gave this human he created <em>life</em>, but he could not give it a soul, which is exactly what Palpatine needed – a body with no inner spirit to fight him when he took it over. However, the Emperor wanted to wait until the body had aged to at least nineteen standard years before he took it over, since he didn't want to appear too young."</p>
<p>"What happened?"</p>
<p>Doctor Nik stroked his chin. "The Emperor came to visit his 'new' body not too long ago. He was quite pleased, but he demanded a blood test for midichlorians."</p>
<p>"What the hell is a midichlorian? A disease?"</p>
<p>"No... I don't really know how to describe it. It's the special cells in the blood of a Jedi that makes him or her Force-sensitive. Unfortunately for Stanfrincer the midiclorian count wasn't nearly high enough for Palpatine's standards, only around a 300 count, when most Jedi are between 900 and 1,200 count. The Emperor was furious, and promptly choked the life out of poor Doctor Stanfrincer." The older man shook his head at the memory. "So then Palpatine ordered me to kill the young lab-created man and start over, and get it right this time. Fortunately for me, the Rebels defeated the crazy Sith shortly thereafter so I didn't end up like poor Doctor Stanfrincer, and I also didn't have to kill the boy he had created, which, even though he had no personality, I had come to think of as a son. After the defeat of the Empire, I just took him and the Ssi-ruuk technology from Coruscant to Corellia, hid them both away in my apartment, and then got a job at the local medical center."</p>
<p>"You still might end up like Stanfrincer," Han threatened. "What in the nine hells of Corellia does any of this have to do with me?"</p>
<p>Doctor Nik smiled. "I sneakily stole you out of the hospital where you were dying, in the middle of the night, right under the noses of all those medical personnel and brought you to my apartment, where I've kept Little Pal alive and well. Security at hospitals is pretty lax, let me tell you, and no one questions a doctor taking a patient out of his room for extra treatment."</p>
<p>"Little Pal?"</p>
<p>"Pal. Short for Palpatine, my name for the boy," the doctor explained. "I'll bet your Wookiee friend tore a few limbs off when he came back in the morning looking for you. Anyway, I hooked up your dying body, and using that Ssi-ruuk technology while hoping for the best, hit the transfer switch, and here you are ... alive and well in a new body." He paused, then added, "At least you're well, now. I wasn't sure you would survive for those first weeks after the transfer. But survive you did."</p>
<p>Han felt dizzy. "What happened to my old, I mean <em>other</em> body?"</p>
<p>"I left it in the hospital morgue the next morning."</p>
<p>Without thinking, Han grabbed the man around his neck, pushing him against the wall. "You KILLED me?"</p>
<p>"Hey..." the doctor gasped, struggling for air. "I saved you!"</p>
<p>"How do you figure that?" Han yelled back.</p>
<p>"You were on the verge of death," the doctor mumbled. "You'd be dead by now anyway, so you should be happy."</p>
<p>Han released the man, staggering back in shock. "How long ago did you do this to me?"</p>
<p>"Seventeen days ago."</p>
<p>"Everyone thinks I'm dead."</p>
<p>"Yes, well, technically you <em>are</em> dead," the doctor agreed, frowning and rubbing his neck. "You've been given a second chance at life, Solo. You have new body, you'll have a totally new identity, and I'll give you some credits to start your life over. You can have it all."</p>
<p>"Except the woman I love," Han muttered quietly.</p>
<p>"I assume you're talking about the Princess," Doctor Nik said. "It's probably too late for that since her wedding is coming up very soon, but you can always try to win her back."</p>
<p><em>Can I? </em>Han wondered as well.</p>
<p>Doctor Nik motioned Han over to a computer terminal so he could see the information on the screen. "I've set up your new identity to help you along."</p>
<p>"Why are you doing this for me?" Han asked suspiciously.</p>
<p>"Shouldn't it be obvious?"</p>
<p>"No, not to me."</p>
<p>"I wanted to make amends for helping the Empire. I figured that helping one of the New Republic's biggest hero would be a good start, the ultimate revenge on Palpatine," Nik explained. "Anyway, pay attention. This is important. You're new identity is Evin Darkstar, and you grew up as a street orphan, not too off from your original life story. I didn't want to make things difficult for you. I will provide you with a military identity as well, showing you served a short time as an Imperial lieutenant before going AWOL due to your conscience objecting to how the Empire treated its citizens. Oh, you entered the service when you were sixteen, and lied about your age to get in. I don't know if that lines up with your real past or not, but this body is much younger and I had to get creative. The closer we can keep your old identity in line with your new identity, the less likely anyone will notice if you slip up while answering questions about your past."</p>
<p>"Why can't I just be Han Solo again?"</p>
<p>"Look in the mirror," Nik said, shaking his head. "Han Solo died. You have to accept that. And it's not like you took a downgrade when it comes to looks."</p>
<p>"I don't appreciate the implication that I wasn't good looking before."</p>
<p>Nik gave a laugh. "I didn't say that. You were certainly a fine looking young man, before."</p>
<p>"Speaking of young, how old is this body, anyway?"</p>
<p>"Twenty, soon to be twenty-one."</p>
<p>Han mulled that over, and considered the fact he was now thirteen years younger than he'd been only a few weeks ago, younger than even Luke and Leia. Then he said, "I don't like the surname 'Darkstar'. It sounds… too ominous. I'd prefer Daysun."</p>
<p>"I can change it easily enough on the Corellian ID disk." He tapped some keys on the computer pad. "Daysun it will be, then."</p>
<p>"Why do I speak with an outlier accent… like yours?"</p>
<p>"It's all Pal heard and learned - at least what he was able to learn - while growing up with me. Stanfrincer may have created you, but I raised you, so your accent is like mine." He pursed his lips thoughtfully and smiled. "I suppose, with a lot of effort, you could re-train your tongue to use an Inner Corellian accent, but I happen to like our accent. It's rarer, and more unique. Still, the choice is up to you."</p>
<p>Another troubling thought occurred to Han. "You said Palpatine didn't like this body because it wasn't Force-sensitive, right?"</p>
<p>"It wasn't Force-sensitive<em> enough</em>," Nik clarified.</p>
<p>"So this body <em>can </em>access the Force? I don't want to be a Jedi."</p>
<p>Nik grinned. "So don't become one. If a person was born with a great set of vocal chords, yet he doesn't sing, he's not a singer, right?"</p>
<p>Han looked appalled. "I'm not a singer, am I? This is getting worse and worse!"</p>
<p>"You're missing the point, Evin," Doctor Nik said with a sigh, deliberately using Han's new name. The change was something he needed to adjust to, and the sooner the better. "Don't sing, and don't access the Force. Then no one will ever be the wiser."</p>
<p>"I can only hope," Han said worriedly, unaware of how incredibly <em>wrong</em> those 'hopes' were going to turn out to be, and how wrong Doctor Nik would be about no one being the wiser.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leia feels self-recrimination over Han's death, while Han desperately tries to locate his beloved ship, the Millennium Falcon.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Four</p>
<p>Hapes</p>
<p>When she had first left Coruscant, all those long months ago, Leia had hoped she would come to love Isolder. Now she knew the truth. There would never be love between her and her future husband. This was the ultimate Royal Marriage of convenience, put in place by both the Ruling House of Hapes and the leaders of the New Republic.</p>
<p>It was now only two days until her wedding. As a young girl, Leia had, like most other girls dreamed about her perfect wedding, what she would wear, who she would marry. Never in her wildest imagination did she think she would marry a man she didn't love and that obviously didn't love her. Because, if anything was now apparent, it was that Prince Isolder was marrying her because his mother, Queen Mother Filamina, had ordered him to do so. Ever so polite and deferential to Leia, he showed no passion toward his fiancée, and the only intimacy they shared were stoic kisses on the cheek after dinner before they each retired to separate bedrooms in separate areas of the palace.</p>
<p>Leia couldn't stop thinking about the man she'd love and lost. When Luke had arrived on Hapes two weeks ago and told her the terrible news it didn't seem real. Her first reaction was annoyance, and she told Luke to stop joking - Han was most certainly NOT dead. Han must have decided to manipulate her emotions, and get her to return to Coruscant and Luke was going along with the Corellian's lame game plan. <em>Right? RIGHT? </em>Then, seeing her brother's shattered expression. Leia knew it was no joke, no manipulation. Han <em>was</em> dead. For three solid days Leia stayed in bed, wishing she could die as well. <em> I deserve to die. I left him for another man. I told him to have a nice life, even though he already knew his life was about to come to an end. It wasn't supposed to end this way. Han was supposed to swoop back into my life, come here and rescue me from this nightmare.</em></p>
<p>That was never going to happen, though. On the morning of the fourth day after learning the news about Han, Leia got up, got dressed and steeled herself to enter into a loveless marriage, for the good of the New Republic.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's what I deserve.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Kashyyyk</p>
<p>Doctor Nik had provided Han - now officially using the name Evin - with two thousand credits as well as one pair of brown slacks, tan shirt and ankle high black boots. After leaving the apartment on Corellia, the first thing Han did was stop at a gun shop that sold blasters and bought himself a replacement DL-44 and gun belt. This set him back over four hundred credits, but he considered the money well spent, even though Han knew he'd have to spend more time and money to modify this blaster to match his missing one.</p>
<p>His next expenditure was a one-way ticket to Kashyyyk. He would go to Chewie's home and tell him he was still alive. This would probably take some fast talking, but Han was confident he could convince his long-time partner who he really was, deep down. Of course, after Chewie believed him, they would jump into the <em>Millennium Falcon </em>and rush to Hapes to stop Leia from marrying that Hapen slimeball. He and Leia could still have their happily ever after, once he convinced <em>her </em>who he really was. If anyone could pull this off, he could.</p>
<p>So, with those thoughts in mind, Han knocked on the door of Chewie's home, expecting Malla, Lumpy or maybe Chewie to answer the door. It wasn't any of them.</p>
<p>An older female Wookiee answered the door, frowning at the human standing in front of her. *Yes? Can I assist you?*</p>
<p>Han stepped back, studying the home's outward appearance to double check he was at the correct home. "Yea, I think so. I'm looking for Chewbacca. He lives here."</p>
<p>*Not anymore.*</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>*Not anymore,* the Wookiee repeated slowly, rolling her eyes. *Can you understand Shyriiwook?*</p>
<p>"Yeah, I can understand you just fine."</p>
<p>*He sold it to me last month.*</p>
<p>"<em>Sold </em>it? Why?"</p>
<p>*He moved,* she replied, trying to keep patient with this strange human.</p>
<p>"But... but where did he move to?"</p>
<p>*Coruscant.*</p>
<p>"Coruscant?" Han asked, incredulously. "He hates living there."</p>
<p>*Perhaps it had something to do with his new job?*</p>
<p>"What kind of job?" Han prodded, knowing full well he was annoying this lady Wookiee to no end.</p>
<p>*Chewbacca took the job as Ambassador of Kashyyyk, representing all Wookiees in the New Republic.*</p>
<p>The Corellian was staggered by this information. How could he waltz back into Chewie's life now? He was in a prestigious job, living with his family. <em>He's truly made something of himself</em>, Han thought in awe, tinged with more than a little regret. <em>Of course he did, now that he's not tied down to a drifter like me</em>. <em>He might even be happy I'm dead and his life-debt is finished.</em></p>
<p>He thanked the Wookiee for her time and wandered off, pondering his next move. He needed his ship, and that was a fact. Perhaps it was berthed back on Coruscant. But how to get it back? He knew he could never tell Chewie who he was, not without Chewie once again, probably reluctantly, Han thought morosely, giving up everything and following his friend. He also didn't have enough credits to purchase the <em>Falcon</em> back from Chewie, and what's more, Han suspected Chewie wouldn't sell it to him, anyway.</p>
<p>So the only alternative he could see was stealing his ship and heading to Hapes alone. He just needed to hurry, and work out minor details like eluding that tight port security on Coruscant. <em>I'll guess I'll just make it up as I go along.</em></p>
<hr/>
<p>Coruscant, two days later</p>
<p>Han was now down to his last nine hundred credits, and no further ahead at locating his ship. He'd checked out dock after dock, even bribing his way into places he knew rich people and politicians kept their expensive ships safely locked away from people like, well, like him. But he could find no<em> Millennium Falcon</em>, anywhere.</p>
<p>Desperate for any information at all, he sauntered up to a young, human female wearing a Port Security uniform, and gave her a wide grin. It was time to find out how attractive this new body actually was, and if he could charm the ladies like he had in his prior life.</p>
<p>"Why, hello," he stopped, and peered at her name tag. "Captain Sundi Dell. That's a cute name. My name's Evin. Do you work here?"</p>
<p>She looked up from her stylus, obviously prepared to make some snarky comment but it died on her lips. Instead, she blushed and replied, "Of course. Can I help you?"</p>
<p><em>Okay, not bad, "Evin". </em>"Yes, as a matter of fact. I'm just a tourist from Corellia, looking for an old freighter, a YT-1300. It's called the <em>Millennium Falcon</em>, and I've heard it's a real famous ship. So, ya know, I'd like to see it for myself. Even if it's just off in the distance."</p>
<p>A strange look crossed over her features. "That was owned by General Han Solo. I don't know if you've heard, but he died a short while back. Everyone on Coruscant was just so upset. He was so well known and well loved."</p>
<p>"He was?" Han asked, eyes widening. "Loved, I mean?"</p>
<p>"Of course. He was a war hero, and helped bring down the Emperor."</p>
<p>"Oh, well, I knew <em>that</em> part. I just didn't know anyone actually loved him," Han said, frowning in confusion. None of the higher ups in the New Republic seemed to give him the time of day, and Mon Mothma was downright giddy when Isolder made his very public proposal to Princess Leia. "So, do you know where the <em>Millennium Falcon </em>ended up?"</p>
<p>"I thought everyone knew," Sundi replied, looking at him with growing suspicion. "His friends sent General Solo's body into Corellia's primary with his ship, after a private funeral."</p>
<p>"They burned up the<em> Falcon</em>?!" Han gasped out, clutching his chest in horror. "But... why?"</p>
<p>"Why not? It was General Solo's ship. It was very appropriate that no one else ever fly it again." Sundi frowned in disapproval at his reaction. "You seem more upset about the ship than General Solo."</p>
<p>Han couldn't respond.. he could only think, <em>this day can't get any worse</em>.</p>
<p>He was, once again, wrong.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Hapes</p>
<p>Luke put his hand on Leia's arm. Dressed in a wedding gown that cost well over fifty thousand credits, she looked like the most beautiful bride that ever existed. Except for her expression, which was more in line with a condemned prisoner walking to her execution.</p>
<p>"You can still leave," Luke told her. "You don't love Isolder and this marriage isn't necessary."</p>
<p>"Yes, it is."</p>
<p>"It wasn't your fault he died," Luke insisted, knowing he'd never forget Leia's horror, grief and utter devastation after hearing about Han's death. "I'm certain he didn't blame you for anything."</p>
<p>"I should have been with him until the end," Leia replied grimly. "I will never forgive myself."</p>
<p>"Leia, please reconsider...this is your life you're throwing away."</p>
<p>The Princess shut her eyes. "Just escort me down the aisle, Luke. This is my punishment, my penance."</p>
<p>Gritting his teeth in frustration, Luke held out his arm and walked his stubborn sister to her fate.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Back on Coruscant, Han strolled out on a wide sky-high sidewalk, and into the bright sunlight from the relatively dim interior of the spaceport. Blinking to adjust his eyes, he nearly ran into the back of several twi'lek females, staring up at a huge holo-screen attached to a building across from the speeder traffic lanes. Han was used to these common and intrusive abominations, blinking advertising at all hours of the day and night, and occasionally showing something a bit more interesting, like political hearings or inane talk shows.</p>
<p>"Sorry," he muttered to the twi'leks, who didn't reply or even take their eyes off the screen. In fact, everyone around him had stopped walking and were staring up, transfixed, at the screen. Puzzled, Han followed their gaze upward… and felt his blood run cold. Leia's wedding was being holo-cast to everyone in the New Republic to view.</p>
<p>"No.." Han whispered. It took all of his willpower to remain standing. <em>I should have gone directly to Hapes. I could have stopped her. </em> But now it was too late. He'd lost his chance, and it was over. First his body, then his best friend and his ship and now the woman he loved. The final thread to his past was severed. Blinking back tears of rage and frustration, Han longed to blast apart the screen that was mocking him, and he clenched his fists in rage. Suddenly the holo-screen did just that – it exploded in a spectacular display of pyrotechnics, making all the beings watching it screech in surprise and cover their faces for protection, even though it was too far away to actually cause viewers' any harm.</p>
<p>Han took a step back in surprise, as well. He had never seen a holo-screen explode. But it was a coincidence, he told himself. He certainly didn't cause<em> that</em> to happen. But what Han <em>did</em> intend to happen would be to find the nearest bar and drink himself into oblivion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leia gets a strange demand from her mother-in-law.   Han gets two totally different types of propositions.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Five</p>
<p>In the dark restaurant, Han took a large gulp of his whiskey, his third drink in far too short amount of time. Then he glanced over at the two giggling females, one human and one Chiss, who had boldly invited themselves to sit with Han without an invitation, and now pressed themselves very close on either side. It was rather off-putting, since Han had never met a giggling Chiss before, but both ladies seemed determined to keep him company. He wished he could recall what they said their names were... Winnie? Minnie? The Chiss's name was Cydumm, he thought. It didn't seem to matter at the moment, since right now their attention was focused on a small stage at the back of the restaurant, where various beings had attempted to sing - karaoke style - various tunes in an attempt to win a grand prize of five hundred credits.</p>
<p>Mostly the singers' attempts were, at least to Han's ears, horrible, and not one of them deserved a cash prize. In fact, Han thought through his alcholic haze, the restaurant owner should pay its patrons money for having to listen to this drek.</p>
<p>The human female suddenly turned her attention back to Han. "Evin?" When he didn't respond, she shouted louder, assuming he hadn't heard her over the loud music rather than the truth, which was he'd temporarily forgotten his new name. "EVIN?"</p>
<p>Han blinked, forcing the blurry haze from his brain. "Oh, yeah. What is it, honey?" Easier to call her 'honey' than to ask for her name again.</p>
<p>"You should get up there and sing."</p>
<p>The request made him laugh. "Oh, right. That'll happen when palm trees grow on Hoth."</p>
<p>"But it's five hundred credits! That's a lot of money."</p>
<p>"You go sing for it, then," Han shot back, suddenly recalling a long-ago incident on the Falcon.</p>
<p>His memory drifted back to the days on Hoth. The Princess had come to him, asking if he would take her to Batuu where they would contact a Rebel willing to sell them munition supplies. Han remembered giving her a hard time about the long trip, but he'd taken her anyway, like he always did. Once there, they found the city where their supplier lived destroyed by the Empire. It appeared the entire population had been wiped out, except for three small children - aged four to eight - that, somehow, miraculously survived the bombardment.</p>
<p>The children were hungry and cold, and after Han, Chewie and Leia had taken them back to the Falcon, fed them and cleaned them up, Chewie had gone to take a nap while Leia left to use the shower. This meant Han was alone with babysitting duties for these traumatized children. Having little experience with children, the Corellian had attempted to draw them out, to get them to talk, but was met with silence and more than a little fear.</p>
<p>Finally, he gave up trying to get them to talk and turned on some music. A spunky, fast tune from his teenage years echoed through the speakers, and Han recalled the words. It had once been a favorite song of his, way back in the day. He looked at the children and sang a few words, then seeing that he'd actually gotten their attention, picked up a small hydrospanner to use as a 'mic' and stood up, singing along to the old song, scooting and shuffling along to the beat. The children started to smile and clap, and Han decided end with a dramatic finish, spinning around... and ... froze...his heart dropping down to the soles of his boots.</p>
<p>Leia was standing in the arched doorway of the hold, a bemused expression on her face. Han felt his face flush red from his hair roots down to the bottom of his neck. This annoyed him to no end, as he took great pride in never getting embarrassed to the point of blushing.</p>
<p>"I wasn't aware you could sing, Solo," she'd said, biting her lip to keep from laughing.</p>
<p>"I... I can't," Han remembered answering while quickly tossing the offending hydrospanner back in its box. "I, um, was just fooling around, tryin', ya know, to get the kids to smile a little bit."</p>
<p>"You actually were staying on key," Leia pointed out. "Plus, you wiggle very nicely. The pilots back on Hoth will be very interested to know you have a deep desire to become an entertainer."</p>
<p>She wouldn't dare.. would she? It was past time to turn this embarrassment around. "So you like my wiggle, huh? I could do it again, but only for a private audience of one, back in my berth."</p>
<p>That had made her mad, and she'd replied with some insult that Han had obviously blocked from his memory. And the best part was she never did tell anyone on base about his impromptu 'performance' which came as a huge relief, even though Han knew she could always use it against him if he made her angry enough.</p>
<p>It was a funny thing to remember right now. Especially since he was trying to <em>not</em> think about her.</p>
<p>The girl...Vinnie? ... was still on the subject despite his mentally drifting off. "But I can't sing a note! I've tried it before. And you're so cute they might give you the prize on looks alone."</p>
<p>"Cute?" Han raised an eyebrow. "Guys don't much appreciate bein' called 'cute'."</p>
<p>"It's five HUNDRED credits, Evin," the girl repeated. "You told us a bit ago how broke you were and you needed to find a job."</p>
<p>"Did I say that?" Han muttered, wondering how drunk he actually was at this point to tell strangers his financial woes. Then, to no one in particular, he said, "Well, what the hell difference does it make, anyway. No one knows me, so I suppos' makin' an ass of myself don't matter a single bit."</p>
<p>"So you're gonna go sing?" Binnie(?) asked, grinning broadly.</p>
<p>"Sure, why not?"</p>
<p>Han staggered toward the stage and picked up an actual microphone. "Does this machine have "Darling I Don't Care" programmed in its guts?" he asked the machine's operator, trying not to slur his words too much.</p>
<p>Surprisingly, it did. And more surprisingly, Han still remembered the words, although he also had a screen at his feet that scrolled the words in case he forgot. When he was finished the audience actually broke into serious applause and gave him a standing ovation. Han wasn't sure if this was meant as spontaneous mass sarcasm or not, but he gave a jaunty wave before he made his way back to the booth where his 'girls' were squealing in delight as the owner of the restaurant brought him over a five hundred credit voucher.</p>
<p>"See?" Ginnie(?) said, slapping his arm as he slid back inside the booth. "I just could tell by looking at you that you could sing."</p>
<p>"That's an amazing skill you have there, sweetheart," Han deadpanned. "You should get a job as a talent scout."</p>
<p>A man's voice spoke over his head. "Then she might take my job."</p>
<p>Han craned his neck to look up at a tall, well dressed man. "Excuse me?"</p>
<p>The man smiled down. "My name is Marvis Pruitt, and I<em> am</em> a music producer." He pulled out a small business card from his pocket, handing it to the surprised Corellien. "If you'd like, you can look me up and we can see how good you really are...what's your name, young man?"</p>
<p>"Evin. Evin Daysun."</p>
<p>"Mister Daysun, I believe you have a real talent. If you're interested, my comm number and address are on my card. I hope to see you soon." With that, he turned and walked away, leaving Han dumbfounded and staring at a card that had the logo <em>Coruscanti Labels</em> embossed across the top edge.</p>
<p>"But I can't sing," Han protested again weakly to his female companions, who were too busy giggling to pay him much attention.</p>
<p>He finished his drink, feeling a bit better about his money situation when the human girl named Linnie (?) suddenly asked him, "Can we go to your place now?"</p>
<p>Han looked around, wondering where the Chiss had gone, since she seemed to have vanished into thin air. "My place? Sorry, hun, I don't have a place right now."</p>
<p>"We could get a hotel room."</p>
<p>Kriff, she was a bold one he decided, but shrugged. "Sure, why not."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Hapes</p>
<p>Leia was nervous, pacing inside her private suite and waiting for her new husband. The actual wedding had been a blur, and now the public part was finally over. The private part hadn't begun. She had showered and dressed in a silk nightgown and put a matching robe over that, hoping her appearance would please Isolder - when and if he finally arrived.</p>
<p>The door swished open and it wasn't Isolder standing there. It was the Queen Filamina, and she looked at Leia with open contempt. "I assume you've prepared yourself properly for your wedding night. My son won't want any unpleasant surprises."</p>
<p>Leia was flummoxed and annoyed. "I took a shower."</p>
<p>"My dear," Filamina drawled out the word 'dear' and rolled her eyes. "You've had plenty of time to study our culture. It doesn't appear you care much about fitting in?"</p>
<p>"Of course I care."</p>
<p>"So you've removed your dirty hair?"</p>
<p>Leia touched her head in confusion. "I'm not wearing a wig."</p>
<p>The Queen deigned to take a step into Leia's chambers, and handed her a blue jar.</p>
<p>"What's this?"</p>
<p>"Hair removal cream," the Queen replied with a smirk. She pointed in the general direction of Leia's crotch. "For down there. Hapans find it vile so you need to take care to remove it before Isolder comes to your bed and consummates his union to you. Oh, and be careful not to touch your face until you wash your hands thoroughly, or you might find yourself without eyelashes or eyebrows... permanently."</p>
<p>"This is permanent?"</p>
<p>"Of course it is."</p>
<p>"Is this a requirement for females only?" Leia questioned, flushing with embarrassment.</p>
<p>"Don't be stupid," the Queen responded. "All Hapans, upon reaching puberty, do this. It is the law."</p>
<p>"I'm Alderaanian," Leia pointed out sharply.</p>
<p>"Not anymore," Filamina responded tartly. "You've signed a contract, and now you belong to the Royal Hapan family."</p>
<p><em>Belong?</em> "I was supposed to become the ruling Queen upon this marriage."</p>
<p>The Queen gave a harsh laugh. "You are only a figurehead, dear, and I will still rule until you have a daughter and she comes of age to take the crown. Surely you don't think Hapans will allow an outsider to take control of our system."</p>
<p>"But..."</p>
<p>"We are done speaking. Now go take care of your unpleasantness before Isolder arrives." And with that, she left Leia standing alone, holding a blue jar and totally dumbfounded.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leia has an unpleasant wedding night, and Han gets an offer he might not be able to refuse.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Six</p>
<p>The former Princess had done as her mother-in-law requested and used the cream, even though it was unpleasant and burned like a hot pepper sauce pressed against her most sensitive areas. This procedure took some time, and when Leia re-entered the bedroom she saw Isolder lying on his back, naked and uncovered. He was already aroused and waiting. But the Queen hadn't been lying about the 'rule' applying to both men and women about the private hair business.</p>
<p>Isolder glanced over at his bride. "Why are you still dressed? Take it off and get into bed."</p>
<p>Although Leia complied she couldn't stop herself from thinking, <em>Han always loved to undress me. </em>Then, immediately, <em>I shouldn't be thinking about Han. Stop it. </em>Without further fanfare her new husband rolled on top of Leia and immediately commenced entering her. "You're hurting me," Leia objected, biting her lip and writhing in pain. "Stop!"</p>
<p>Without pausing, Isolder replied, "I do not believe for one moment you are a virgin."</p>
<p>"I never claimed to be," Leia shot back, trying unsuccessfully to push him away. "I'm not... ready."</p>
<p>"You should have used lubricant," Isolder shot back hotly. "Quit complaining for once in your life."</p>
<p>Leia was flabbergasted. When had she ever complained to the Queen Mother or Isolder? She lay still, enduring the pain until he was finished, and did not say a word when he rose from the bed, got dressed and headed toward the door. He turned to look at her before exiting.</p>
<p>"When you require my services again, please inform my secretary and schedule an appointment," Isolder told his wife as he bowed his head in sudden deference to her position as his 'de facto' Queen. "I'm sure the faster you conceive, the faster we can both get on with our lives. And next time, remember to use the lubricant."</p>
<p>She remained in bed, shocked and still hurting. Again, she thought about Han. This encounter was so completely opposite from her times of intimacy with him that her mind reeled. Han had always taken his time with long, drawn-out foreplay, making sure she was ready both in mind and body to receive him. Sometimes he took so long she wanted to scream in frustration,<em> just DO it already, Flyboy!</em></p>
<p>Instead of being with Han on her wedding night, she was alone and thought in grinding despair<em>, I wish you'd been Force-strong, Han. I wish there was some way I could reach out to you...communicate with you... some way I could tell you how much I love you, how much I miss you. I wish I could tell you how sorry I am for what I did, for what I said to you. I love you, Han Solo. I will love you until my last breath.</em></p>
<hr/>
<p>Coruscant</p>
<p><em>I love you, Han Solo</em>...Han awoke with a start, the sensation of actually being with Leia so intense he thought, for a brief moment, she was actually lying next to him and had whispered those words of love into his ear. Then he remembered where he was, and who he had spent the night with - a woman whose name he still didn't know. The Corellian rolled over, noting the empty space in the bed next to him.</p>
<p>Han quickly jumped up and pulled on his shorts before inspecting the refresher, the only place in the hotel room the girl could be hiding. She wasn't there, and a sudden, horrifying thought occurred to him. Quickly he rushed to his pants and felt inside the pockets. The remaining credits from Doctor Nik and the prize credits from his foray into the singing competition were both gone.</p>
<p>Reaching under the bed, he pulled out his boots, and twisted the heel off one. The forged ID chip was there and in the heel of the other boot was a hundred piece credit chip.</p>
<p>It was all he had left. One hundred credits. It would last, maybe, three days if he was very careful and only ate inexpensive street vendor food and took free public transportation to wherever he needed to travel. The hotel rooms he used would have to take a serious downgrade, as well.</p>
<p>Disgusted with himself for falling for the oldest trick in the book, he took a fast shower, then struggled to get the complimentary toothbrush out from its hermetically sealed package. Looking in the mirror, he saw bloodshot eyes staring back. He also noted he needed a shave, but there wasn't a complimentary razor in the hotel's supply box. <em>I'm gonna point that out when I leave a review for this place</em>, he mused.</p>
<p>A loud knock sounded on the door. "HOUSEKEEPING!" a mechanical voice yelled through the doorway.</p>
<p>"Go 'way. I'm still in here," Han shouted back, annoyed at the interruption. He was going to be sleeping in the streets soon enough, why rush things?</p>
<p>"You are required by contract to be out in fifteen minutes, or you will have to pay for another night," the droid replied back, unfazed by Han's rudeness.</p>
<p>"Alright! I'm leaving!" Han yelled, yanking on his pants. A small piece of flimsi fell out of his pocket on the floor and he frowned, confused as to what it was as he stopped to retrieve the item.</p>
<p>
  <em>Coruscanti Labels</em>
</p>
<p>Marvis Pruitt, Producer</p>
<p>15698 Naboo Tower Suite 485</p>
<p><em>What? Oh.. </em>Han started to toss it down, but something stopped him. He had gone from really needing a job to desperately needing a job in a few short hours. Maybe this Pruitt character would take pity on him and point him to a job hauling freight for his company. Surely they must use shippers, Han thought, knowing his odds of finding honest work with absolutely no references would be slim to none. It was still worth the chance, he decided, shoving the business card in his pocket and heading out to locate the address.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Han paused at the fancy doorway, before gathering up his courage and entering the plush lobby. A pretty young secretary looked up from her computer terminal and smiled at him. "May I help you?</p>
<p>"Um, yeah, I think so," Han muttered, pushing the business card in her direction. "This guy asked me to come see him, and I thought, maybe, he might give me a job."</p>
<p>She looked a bit confused. "A job? Are you certain you have the right place? Mr. Pruitt is a music producer, and this isn't an employment agency. I can give you directions to the correct address, if you need it."</p>
<p><em>"</em>I know," Han replied impatiently. "He heard me singin' last night, and said I should come see him. But I really can't sing, and I just thought, maybe, you guys might use a shipping company and I could get a job flyin' your merchandise. Not that I have a ship right now, but I could be a co-pilot for a while, until I can afford my own ship. You do need to ship stuff, right? All companies have stuff they need to ship around." When she looked at him silently, he added lamely to his rather winded request, "I'm a good pilot. Not a singer."</p>
<p>She looked down at her computer screen. "Your name?"</p>
<p>"Evin Daysun."</p>
<p>"I don't see that you have an appointment."</p>
<p>"He didn't say I needed one."</p>
<p>"Well," she finally said, after a bit of consideration, "Mr. Pruitt is very busy man, but he does happen to be in his office. I'll comm him and ask him to come out."</p>
<p>Han gave her a wide grin, and winked at her for good measure while she spoke into the comlink. A few seconds later, Mr. Pruitt appeared.</p>
<p>"You came!" he said, appearing pleased. "Evin Daysun, correct? I wasn't sure you'd even remember our encounter yesterday, since you seemed more than a bit inebriated."</p>
<p>"Yeah, um, I was," Han admitted as he shook the producer's hand. "I was tellin' your secretary here I was looking for work as a pilot. Or co-pilot, since I currently don't have a ship."</p>
<p>"A pilot?" Pruitt repeated, perplexed. "I don't hire the shippers."</p>
<p>"But maybe you could put in a comm for me? Set me up with the right person?" Han realized he sounded like he was begging, but he was a beggar at this point and he couldn't afford to have pride.</p>
<p>"How about, instead, you come into a recording studio and put down a couple of tracks and see how you sound?"</p>
<p>"I'm not a singer," Han said, feeling like he probably should get those for words printed up on a business flimsi since he seemed to be repeating them quite often lately. Maybe it would be easier just to hand everyone a card, instead.</p>
<p>"If you record a song, and the studio heads like it, you'll be offered a contract," Pruitt stated. "And a monetary advance just for signing. It can't hurt to try, can it?"</p>
<p>"What is the usual advance fee?"</p>
<p>"For a new singer? Around five thousand credits. For an established singer or act, it's between twenty thousand and a hundred thousand credits, depending on how popular they are."</p>
<p>Han was staggered by the amounts Marvis Pruitt was so casually tossing around. Even five thousand credits would get him over this immediate financial crisis, and then he could take his time finding a job with a good, independent freight crew. It would be a springboard for buying his own ship again, and getting a new start on this second chance at life. Whatever this <em>Corsucanti Labels</em> company did with any song he recorded was their problem. They'd probably end up with a warehouse full of unsold holo-cubes with the name of a really bad singer glued on the front.</p>
<p>"How long before I'd know if the head honchos like it enough to give me a credit advance?"</p>
<p>Pruitt glanced down at Solo's wrinkled clothing and back up at his unshaven face, summing up his desperation. "I could have them take a listen and you could come back in two days. I'd have an answer for you by then."</p>
<p>"Okay," Han said, biting his lip thoughtfully. He had enough credits to survive two days, anyway. "What the hell. I'll try."</p>
<p>Pruitt turned to his secretary. "Tell the Mustafar Lava Boys to meet me at studio fourteen, pronto."</p>
<p>Han didn't bother to ask what 'Mustafar Lava Boys' were, since he figured he find out soon enough. He followed the well-dressed business man down several levels and into a dark corridor. The darkness made Han's natural suspicious nature scream in warning, and without thinking he put his hand over his blaster. It wasn't necessary, as Pruitt eventually lead Han into a room filled with computerized instrument panels, separated by a wall of duraglass behind which was a brightly lit area where six humans, a gungan and bith stood around, holding various instruments. They already looked bored.</p>
<p>"Meet the studio band," Pruitt said with a wave toward the large room. "They'll pretty much know any song you want them to play, so go make some music, Evin." He handed Han a small, ball shaped object. "Plug this into the bottom of the microphone before you start singing."</p>
<p>Solo took the orb, looking at it in puzzlement. "What's this thing?"</p>
<p>The older man grinned. "You really don't know much about the music industry, do you?"</p>
<p>"I keep telling you..."</p>
<p>"You're not a singer," Pruitt finished for him. "That thing is a voicorr."</p>
<p>"A what?"</p>
<p>"It fixes your singing, and makes it sound like you can hit all the notes. It's short for Voice Correct."</p>
<p>"Why do you think I need fixin' before I even try one song?"</p>
<p>"Everyone uses it. Every single artist in the galaxy."</p>
<p>Han was actually flabbergasted at this information. It was like discovering your favorite actress had been born ugly but made beautiful by surgery and implants. "All this time I thought certain people could actually sing, they really<em> couldn't </em>sing? They were fooling me? Fooling <em>everyone </em>in the galaxy?"</p>
<p>"Well, they can sing a little bit," Pruitt told him. "You have to realize that no one's perfect."</p>
<p>"If I can't sing without a computer fixing my voice, then I don't want to sing at all."</p>
<p>"Great," Pruitt groused, grabbing the device out of Han's hand. "The one being in the galaxy that would rather stick to his principles than become rich and famous. Fine, go try and sing without the voicorr and we'll decide if we need to fix your pitch afterwards."</p>
<p><em>Over my dead body,</em> Han thought sullenly as he headed into the studio. <em>And if you think I have principles, just watch how fast I disappear after you hand me five thousand credits.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Han reluctantly hires Lando</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Seven</p>
<p>Two days later, Han was heading back to the record company, down to less than fifty credits to his new name. If these higher ups that reviewed his recordings had any brains, they would tell him to take a hike. By this point, Han sincerely hoped they didn't have a single brain cell between them.</p>
<p>If he were being objective, he actually didn't think the playbacks he heard after the lengthy session were all <em>that</em> bad. He'd ended up recording three songs in total, although each song took a minimum of six tries each, which seemed to annoy the Mustafar Lava Boys to no end even though a number of the flubbed takes were their fault and not his. Pruitt had insisted he try again and again, suggesting changes in tempo and instrumentation with each new recording. By the end of the session, Han actually was starting to<em> hear </em>the songs as Pruitt was hearing them, not just his own voice, but the band and the backup singers. One quality Solo seemed to own was an ability to pick up new things quickly, whether it was flying ships, blasters, billiards or sabacc. And, Han noted, somewhat smugly, Pruitt had even admitted at the end of the day that he really didn't need a voicorr. He seemed to be hitting the notes just fine without electronic assistance.</p>
<p>Han informed him of that fact, knowing he was sounding arrogant,<em> "</em>I told you so."</p>
<p>Pruitt had responded, "Don't get cocky, kid." That little exchange had set Han back on his heels and Pruitt, sensing his sudden mood change, looked at him oddly and said, "Go home and come back in two days, Evin."</p>
<p>Home. He had no home. He was staying in the lower levels of Coruscant in a flop house by this point. Idly, he itched his wrist, then stared down at the red marks. Chig bites. Swell.</p>
<p>The same secretary was sitting at her desk. She recognized Han immediately and didn't bother to ask if he had an appointment. "Have a seat, Evin, Mr. Pruitt will be with you shortly."</p>
<p>About fifteen minutes passed before the secretary escorted Han into the expansive office of Marvis Pruitt, turned discreetly and left the two men alone.</p>
<p>"Make yourself comfortable," Pruitt said waving at a chair while looking down at a flimsi on his desk.</p>
<p>Han sat and waited, while Pruitt seemed to take his sweet time finishing his lengthy tome. Finally, the older man looked up and grinned. "They liked you. A lot. And when I told them you recorded without voicorr, they suddenly loved you."</p>
<p>"Great. When can I get my five thousand?"</p>
<p>"I take it you would like to purchase a change of clothes?"</p>
<p>Han looked down at the same, dull brown clothing he'd been wearing since leaving Dr. Nik's apartment. He run them through the 'cycler only once since then, and by now they looked like something you'd scrub the floor with.</p>
<p>"Um, yeah, sure." Han decided if he ever came into real money, he'd never wear brown again.</p>
<p>Pruitt shoved the flimsi across his desk. "This is your contract. Sign it, and the five thousand is yours. You're going to find out that will be just a small drop in the proverbial bucket, young man. Once you sign, we can get to work immediately finding you the right song to record, and of course, we'll have to shoot a holo-vid to go along with the song."</p>
<p>"A holo-vid?"</p>
<p>"You've seen them, I'm sure. The singer placed in a location that matches the song and he dances while he's singing his hit song, usually with a bunch of pretty girls in the background."</p>
<p>"Dances?" Han squeaked out, feeling his face flush and his heart start to race. This was <em>not</em> part of the package he had been anticipating.</p>
<p>"All choreographed, of course." Pruitt frowned at Han. "Do you seriously know <em>nothing</em> about the music industry? No one just sells music anymore. It's got to have a holoshow along with the song."</p>
<p>"I can't... dance!" <em>Unless I'm really drunk,</em> he wanted to add, but didn't.</p>
<p>Pruitt gave a tired sigh. "Of course not. Why would I think you'd suddenly say anything <em>besides</em> that? Don't worry about it. You can learn to dance, I'm sure."</p>
<p>The Corellian carefully picked up the thick contract and tried reading the first line. It was obviously written by a lawyer with far too much time on his hands since every sentence started with a Whereas or Wherefore or some other legal nonsense. It was also seven pages long, single-spaced. Once again, Han felt those warning sirens going off in his head. "Did the person writing this get paid by the keystroke?"</p>
<p>Pruitt laughed. "Contracts are lengthy by necessity."</p>
<p>"I see," Han replied, not really seeing at all. "You don't mind if I take this with me and read it first? Maybe have my lawyer look at it for me?"<em> Lawyer?</em> <em>What in the nine hells possessed me to say </em><em>THAT</em><em>?</em></p>
<p>"<em>Your</em> lawyer?" Pruitt repeated, obviously not believing Han for a single second.</p>
<p>"Well, yeah, 'cuz ya know, I always heard it's a good idea to have a lawyer look over any contract before you sign it. I think I heard that somewhere, anyway." <em>Probably from Leia.</em></p>
<p>Pruitt looked amused. "Of course, Evin. You go right ahead and have your... lawyer look it over, and this five thousand will be waiting for you when you get back."</p>
<p><em>Just sign the damn contract, take the five thousand and run like hell, Solo, </em>Han told himself. <em>They'll never find you</em>. This was followed immediately by an image of Jabba the Hutt's minions chasing him endlessly throughout the galaxy. Maybe he shouldn't leap first and ask questions later - this time around. "Thank you. I think I'll do that."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Hapes</p>
<p>Luke hugged his sister tightly. "Are you sure you don't want me to hang around a little longer? Hunting for Force-sensitives can wait."</p>
<p>"No, everything is fine now," Leia lied, wondering if Luke could sense her deception. "I'm a happily married woman, and the new Queen of Hapes." An unloved wife, and a figurehead Queen. Nothing more than a puppet for Isolder and his mother.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry that Chewie and Lando declined your wedding invitation," Luke added sadly.</p>
<p>"They're angry at me, and I don't blame them."</p>
<p>"Leia..."</p>
<p>"Please stop, Luke," she interrupted, holding up a hand and stepping away from her twin. "I don't need you telling me it's not my fault. Han died because of what Darth Vader did to him. <em>Our father</em>. So, yes, it was my fault by association."</p>
<p>"Then it was mine, too," Luke replied. "He was tortured to lure me to Bespin and frozen in carbonite to test the device for Vader to use on me. If you think about it, it's more my fault than yours."</p>
<p>The Princess blinked back tears. "So it was both our faults. But you didn't love him and I did."</p>
<p>The young Jedi shook his head. "You're wrong, Leia. I did love Han. He was my older, annoying, funny brother in spirit if not by blood. His loss hurts me, too."</p>
<p>Leia turned and walked away from her brother, not wanting him to see her cry.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Coruscant</p>
<p>The funny thing about lawyers, Han mused, was that they charged a lot of credits per timepart. Hundreds of credits per timepart, and they expected payment up front.</p>
<p>His mind worked furiously over this dilemma. Lawyers were out of the question. But he needed someone that could understand this nonsense, wouldn't charge him too much, and it had to be someone he could trust.</p>
<p>Lando Calrissian. Han almost laughed aloud when that named popped into his mind. Trust? Lando, of all people? That was a joke. He looked down at the thick stack of flimsi he was holding. Still, he'd always been able to <em>con</em> Lando. Well, maybe not always, but sometimes. And desperate times called for desperate measures. As long as Lando could tell him he wasn't signing something that would get bounty hunters on his tail or tossed in a jail for breach of contract, that would be good enough.</p>
<hr/>
<p>A day later</p>
<p>"That's<em> General </em>Calrissian to you, young man," Lando admonished, leaning back in his cushy office chair. "Addressing me as 'Lando' like you already know me is downright rude. How did you get past my secretarial droid, anyway? Daysun, is it?"</p>
<p>"I, uh, turned it off," Han admitted, feeling his face flush at being chastised by Lando. Who in hell did he think he'd become, anyway? Sure, he had a fancy office in the New Republic Administration office building, and sure he still had the title of General, but at one time Han had both of those things, too, and a Princess to boot. At least until... He mentally shrugged off the still raw memory of his illness and death, as well as the loss of Leia to another man.</p>
<p>"And the security detail in the lobby?"</p>
<p>"It was a woman."</p>
<p>"So?"</p>
<p>"I smiled and asked her for a date," Han drawled, telling the truth for a change. This new face did seem to work magic on females, for some odd reason.</p>
<p>"She must be desperate," Lando deadpanned, his eyes sweeping over Han's attire. He sighed. "So, you must've really wanted to speak to me. Why?"</p>
<p>"I, err, have been offered to sign a contract, and I heard on the streets you were really smart. The smartest Corellian that ever lived, even," Han said, hoping lightning wouldn't suddenly appear out of the blue and strike him dead through the windowpane."So I thought maybe you'd read it for me."</p>
<p>"You can't read?"</p>
<p>Han tried to reign in his temper. It wasn't easy with Lando. "I can read. I just can't understand legal-ease shit. And I heard you'd be able to understand it."</p>
<p>The compliment pleased Lando. "What kind of contract?"</p>
<p>Han shoved the flimsi across the polished wood desk. "A recording contract. For music. Singing." And, apparently dancing, too, but Han shoved that image out of his mind. It was simply too terrible to think about attempting to dance in front of living, breathing beings.</p>
<p>"You can sing?"</p>
<p>"I'm not sure."</p>
<p>"So why would anyone offer you a contract for singing if you can't sing?"</p>
<p><em>Insanity? </em>"Well, they say I might have some talent," Han mumbled. "But I don't want to sign a contract I don't really understand."</p>
<p>"I see. Shows you're a smart boy," Lando said thoughtfully, stroking his mustache and studying Han's face. "You are cute, so even if they have to use voicorr, I suppose you'd probably sell those music holo-cubes."</p>
<p>Crap. Now Lando was calling him cute? This<em> really </em>had to stop. "I ain't cute," Han snarled, leaning forward and trying to look threatening. "Don't... call... me... cute!"</p>
<p>Lando laughed. "So you're not cute and you can't sing but they want to hand you, Mr. Daysun..." he perused through the flimsi. "A five thousand credit advance?" He whistled. "Not bad for a no-talent ugly guy."</p>
<p>"Can you help me?"</p>
<p>"I might. But it'll cost you."</p>
<p>"What'll it cost me?" Han asked suspiciously. He knew coming in here that Lando would want something, and now it was time to learn exactly what price he'd have to pay.</p>
<p>"Twenty percent commission,"</p>
<p>"That's a thousand credits!"</p>
<p>"Good math." Lando smiled. "Good agents take at least ten percent, and I'll be a great agent, well worth twenty percent."</p>
<p>"Agent?" Han spluttered out. "I don't want an agent! I just want someone to read over this kriffin' contract before I sign it!"</p>
<p>Lando sighed. "Look, Evin, if you want something like a contract negotiated for you, it's going to cost you. Truthfully, I've been bored with this General business for a while and trying my hand at being a talent agent sounds like fun. Something interesting for a change." He gave a wide smile. "Plus, I like you, and you remind me of someone, just can't quite put my finger on who. But it'll come to me."</p>
<p>"I don't need an agent," Han repeated stubbornly. "I'll pay you five hundred credits for looking the damn thing over <em>after</em> they give me my advance." His lips tightened. "'Sides, how can you claim you'll be a <em>great</em> agent when you've never<em> been </em>an agent?"</p>
<p>Lando ignored Han's question. "Twenty percent, and I'm your agent. Take it or leave it."</p>
<p><em>Sith-spit and hell's fire</em>, Han thought in disgust, but said, "Fine. Twenty percent, and you're my agent."</p>
<p>Lando stuck his hand forward, forcing Han to shake it. "A hand shake between Corellians is stronger than a signed contract, right Evin Daysun?"</p>
<p><em>Since when?" </em>Han thought murderously.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lando resigns as a General and becomes the Colonel.  (no one is going to get this reference, but it amuses me anyway.  LOL)  Luke meets Evin Daysun.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Eight</p>
<p>A few days later, with five credits left in his pocket, Han was back at Lando's office. When he entered he was surprised to see him out of uniform and cleaning out his desk. "What happened? Mon Mothma finally decide to investigate your past and court-martial you?</p>
<p>Calrissian turned his gaze toward Han slowly, and gave an appraising look. "That's a very odd thing for you to say, Evin. Do you know President Mothma personally?"</p>
<p>Han felt like kicking himself, knowing he'd made a stupid mistake and almost revealed his identity to Lando. He'd decided the day before there was no way he was going to tell Lando his long, if unbelievably true story in the event the gambler actually believed him. He was certain Lando would promptly tell Chewie and Luke, and then Luke would tell Leia, and everything would unravel for people he still cared about, even if they didn't care about him anymore. Chewie would leave his important new job, Leia ... well, he was certain Leia wouldn't leave her handsome new husband. Still, it was important that Chewie was free of his life-debt, at least in Han's mind.</p>
<p>"No," he replied, shuffling his feet and looking down. "I was just kiddin' 'round. Bad joke. Sorry."</p>
<p>"Not a problem," Lando said lightly. "I told you I was going to quit being a General when I became your agent. I've resigned my commission. Where have you been, anyway?"</p>
<p>"Trying to find a sabacc game where the buy-in is ten credits."</p>
<p>Lando laughed. "High finances there, Evin."</p>
<p>"Yeah, well, I'm kinda broke."</p>
<p>Calrissian laughed. "Not anymore, you're not. Got the record label to re-do your contract, and your advance is eight thousand. I tried getting ten thousand, but they wouldn't budge past the eight. Still, sixteen hundred for me isn't bad for a few hours of negotiating." He walked over to his desk and handed Han the new contract. "Sign on the dotted line and initial the dozen or so places they have marked."</p>
<p>"Eight thousand?" Han asked, taking the flimsi in shock. "For one song?"</p>
<p>"Song <em>and </em>dance number. If it sells, which they think it will, the option kicks in for a second song, and that will be a ten thousand credit advance. A third puts your advance up to fifteen."</p>
<p>Han blinked in shock. "They might want three songs?"</p>
<p>"Yes, they will. And guess what?"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"You.. we, actually, get a royalty on each sale and each time it shows on any program on the holo-net. They tried offering ten percent, but I insisted on fifteen percent." Lando grinned widely. "A successful song can earn <em>Coruscanti Labels </em>a million or more credits."</p>
<p>"That's... a hundred thousand..." Han gasped. More than enough to buy a ship. A very, very nice ship.</p>
<p>"A hundred thousand would only be ten percent. I got us fifteen," Lando pointed out quickly. "Sign that contract, and let's get it to the company before they can change their minds." Lando frowned at Han. "And then you need to buy new clothes. Yours are disgusting. Just follow my lead, son, because I know fashion and if you're going to become a celebrity music sensation the likes this old galaxy has never before seen you'll need to look the part."</p>
<hr/>
<p>It turned out that learning how to dance was a lot harder than learning how to fly a ship through hyper-space, at least in Han's opinion. <em>Coruscanti Labels </em>had allowed him to choose between four songs and he picked the one closest to his heart, a snappy tune about a smuggler that ends up in jail and when he's finally released from Imperial prison he finds his girl had up and married a Moff. Han figured in his previous life something like that could very likely have happened to him. The words to the song might have been depressing if not for the fact the smuggler in the song hit the Corellian lottery- '<em>Hyper Billions'</em> - a week later and ended up rich while the Moff ended up imprisoning his bride in the mines of Kessel. It worked out well for everyone in the song, Han figured.</p>
<p>The song had been recorded earlier so he wasn't expected to sing and dance at the same time, just lip-sync along to his own voice. It was a good thing, since he truly was a terrible, awful dancer, and Marvis Pruitt was getting impatient with his new singer.</p>
<p>"Why can't you remember your marks?" Pruitt bellowed at Han, pointing to the nervous director, a fat balding man with a bulbuous nose. "Lenart!" Pruitt shouted at the director, "Didn't you get Evin to work with Stella <em>at all</em>?"</p>
<p>Stella was a willowy twi'lek dance instructor with a lavender skin tone. She happened to be an excellent dancer and tried, initially, to guide Han through the nuances of the dance routine. Even she was reaching the limits of her patience after three days of rehearsals and a full day of attempting to holo-record the number. Han felt pity on her as she tried, day after day, to deal with his clumsy attempts at something everyone on set called 'a routine.' It sure wasn't <em>routine</em> for Han.</p>
<p>"Stella <em>has</em> been working with him!" Lenart complained in a nasally whine. "Why don't we just use his voice and hire a professional for the holo-vid? This guy is the worst dancer I've ever worked with!"</p>
<p>This sounded like the best idea Han had ever heard. "Can you do that?" Han asked eagerly, wincing as he hobbled over to where the producer and the director were having their heated discussion. His feet were<em> killing </em>him, and he'd developed blisters on top of blisters by this point. He thought back a few days, to when he'd signed his contract. At Lando's insistence he was hustled by his 'agent' into clothing store and now was the new owner of several sets of fancy, Lando-inspired clothes and new boots. He also moved up from the lower level flop houses to a small, mid-level apartment, which he liked since chig bites were no fun.</p>
<p>However, on this 'set' he was forced to undergo 'fittings' for costumes, and what was even worse - and this was where Han had almost bolted for the unknown regions as a stowaway on a Hutt's spice ship if necessary - he had to wear make-up. Make-up! There was absolutely no way in all the hells of Corellia Han Solo would ever have allowed himself to be led into a room with a door sign declaring 'Make-up.' Fortunately, or perhaps perversely, Han was learning to pretend he was someone else entirely, this weird stranger called Evin Daysun, and no matter what happened to him it wasn't actually happening to <em>him, </em>Han Solo<em>.</em></p>
<p>"No," Pruitt replied stubbornly. "We are not doing that. The Executives want the entire package."</p>
<p>Han blinked, confused. "What package?"</p>
<p>The Producer sighed. "You, Evin. You are the <em>package</em>. Now get back there and try this again. In fact, don't TRY! Just DO IT ALREADY!"</p>
<p>"Kriff," Han groused, limping back toward the set. "You don't have to yell." <em>What did I get myself into?</em></p>
<p>Much later in his life, Han would often wonder why he didn't disappear once he had the four thousand credits in his pocket. It would have been the far easier thing to do, and certainly more in keeping with his normal style. Something held him here on Coruscant, though. Maybe it was the memory of the last place he'd seen Leia, talked to her, held her. Maybe it was because Chewie was living here, only fifty kilometers away. Maybe it was the comfort of interacting with someone still connected to the person he'd been before, even if that someone was only Lando.</p>
<p>For whatever reason or reasons, Han Solo stayed and recorded music, and bumbled his way through the first of many holo-vids.</p>
<p>And he would get rich. Richer than he could ever have imagined.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Three years later...</p>
<p>Inside an office much larger and fancier than anything he'd had as a General, Lando Calrissian, agent to the galaxy-famous Evin Daysun, energetically shook the hand of his old friend, Jedi Luke Skywalker. "Luke! How're doing? I can't believe how long it's been... Last time we saw each other was ...?" He frowned, trying to remember.</p>
<p>"Han's funeral," Luke finished for him. Three years, but it still caused Luke a pang of sadness when he thought about Han Solo.</p>
<p>The Corellian's face fell for a moment. "Yes, yes, that's right. I must have blocked that out." Then he smiled again. "So, I hear you've found a lady?"</p>
<p>Luke flushed slightly. "I don't think Mara would appreciate being called a 'lady.'"</p>
<p>Lando gave a hearty laugh. "Ex Imperial assassin. Right?" When Luke nodded, Lando added, "Picking dangerous spouses must run in the Skywalker genes."</p>
<p>"She's not my wife yet.'</p>
<p>"But you're engaged, so that's close enough," Lando said. "How's Leia doing, by the way?"</p>
<p>"She's fine," Luke replied carefully, not wanting anyone, even Lando, to know how unhappy his sister was on Hapes. Leia was adamant about keeping up her false image as the ruler of Hapes and beloved wife of Isolder.</p>
<p>"Her baby is a year old now." Luke had given up trying to convince her to divorce Isolder and leave Hapes once she announced she was having a baby. It was frustrating to see his sister waste her life, but everyone had the right to make their own choice, no matter how wrong those choices were.</p>
<p>"Time flies," Lando said, nodding. "Little girl, right?"</p>
<p>"Isabell."</p>
<p>"Cute name."</p>
<p>Luke decided to move the subject away from Leia, lest he slip and reveal that life was not all it appeared for her, "How's your new career coming?"</p>
<p>Lando's grin grew even wider. "I'm rolling in the credits, Luke. This is the job I was meant to do my entire life." The Corellian was obviously proud of what he'd accomplished in a relatively short amount of time. "You've seen Evin Daysun's latest holo-film, right? Only his second role and already he's the leading man. He's going places, Luke, let me tell you."</p>
<p>The Jedi smiled. "And he still does those music holo-vids, too?"</p>
<p>"Yes, he does. Great singer and dancer," Lando said proudly. "And he's starting his next concert tour in a month. In fact, I have him booked to travel the Hapes Consortium. He seems to be very popular over there." Lando leaned closer to Luke, talking in a conspiratorial manner, "I've been hiring your X-Wing friends to work for Evin."</p>
<p>Surprised, Luke asked, "Who?"</p>
<p>"Corran Horn, for one. Hired him as Head of Security. Every day, Evin seems to need more and more protection from a security team. You wouldn't believe some of the threatening letters he gets from beings all over the galaxy. Women seem to love him and men either want to be like him or want to kill him, no in-between."</p>
<p>"Kill him?" Luke asked, astonished. "Why would anyone want to kill a singer? Does he know any of these people threatening him?"</p>
<p>"Not a single one," Lando said with a sigh. "Beings can be crazy, Luke. I'd say most of them are just jealous males. The guy's as handsome as a Alderaanian god, and that pisses some types off."</p>
<p>Luke took a second to process this information before asking, "And who else have you hired?"</p>
<p>"Wes Janson," Lando said, twisting his lip. "I wasn't sure about him at first but he wanted the job as Road Manager. In charge of packing up equipment, flying it to location, and setting up the stage."</p>
<p>"I had no idea," Luke said truthfully. "Well, it's been nice talking to you. Much success, Lando."</p>
<p>"Wait," Lando said, putting a hand out to stop Luke from leaving. "If you stay for a few moments you can meet Evin. He's on Coruscant right now and is coming over to pick up the Hapan concert itinerary before heading home to Corellia. He bought a huge estate out in the countryside. You should see it. Rolling green hills as far as the eye can see. And to think, only three years ago he was a dirt-poor nobody."</p>
<p>Luke was about to reply that Mara was waiting for him back at his apartment and meeting celebrities wasn't really something he cared about when the lift swooshed open and 'Evin Daysun' stepped into the office. The younger man's expression went from neutral to guarded in a heartbeat upon seeing the Jedi standing next to Lando.</p>
<p>"Evin!" Lando said heartily. "I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine, Luke Skywalker. Luke, this is my one and only client, Evin Daysun."</p>
<p>Luke reached out to shake the celebrity's hand, and noticed in Evin's expression a reluctance to take his hand, but the man finally reached out.</p>
<p>Upon physical contact, Luke understood the reason for the dark-haired man's reluctance. Although he had no idea how, Jedi Luke Skywalker knew he was touching the Force-sense of a very much alive Han Solo</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luke confronts Han</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Nine</p><p>"Hello," Han said as he regained some of his composure, his cheek twitching nervously as he withdrew his hand from someone he'd once considered his closest friend next to Chewie. "Nice to meet you." He could tell that Luke knew... <em>sense </em>that he knew. Han glanced over to Lando, wanting to escape the apartment as quickly as possible. "Ya have the schedule for me?"</p><p>Oblivious to the two men's discomfort, Lando nodded and handed Han a datapad. "Hapes city of Ta'a Chume'Dan will be the first stop, thirty six days from now."</p><p>"Hapes?" Han whispered, dumbfounded. He always let Lando plan out the tour dates and cities, never giving it a second thought. It was Lando's job, and he was paying him quite well to do that job. He was aware of Luke's keen interest in his reaction, and repeated calmly, "Hapes?"</p><p>"Why not, Evin?" Lando asked, frowning at Han. "You haven't been there, and the tickets are selling out as fast as the date and venues are announced. The first date will be in a fairly small arena, a dinner club actually. Only holds two thousand beings, but all the Hapan bigwigs and royals will be in attendance. I hope so, anyway. Good publicity. They've all been invited for dinner and a show, free of charge."</p><p>"Well, I've always heard Hapans are kinda nasty," Han mumbled, feeling his face grow warm. Hapan Royalty meant Leia would probably be there. This would have been uncomfortable but it was something he might have been able to push past. 'Evin' could have put on the show, aware she was in attendance, but she would never know who he really was - just some currently popular entertainer; a few hours of amusement or something unpleasant she had to endure for a few hours. But things had suddenly, <em>drastically</em> changed in the past few seconds.</p><p>"Nonsense," Lando said, shaking his head. "Your music holo-cubes are incredibly popular. Their local shill-mag, <em>Hapes Today</em>, voted you 'Most Handsome Human Male in the Galaxy' just last month."</p><p>"Fine, we'll go to Hapes, why not," Han grumbled, scowling down at the datapad. At least if he focused on that, he wouldn't have to look directly at Luke. "I gotta get back to Corellia. Havin' some contractors meet me in a few days to give me estimates on putting up my own studio."</p><p>"Your own recording studio?" Lando asked, surprised.</p><p>"Nah, my own <em>art</em> studio," Han shot back sarcastically. "I've decided to switch gears and start painting or sculpting or something. Of <em>course </em>my own recording studio. I'm gettin' tired of having to troop back to Coruscant for everything.. rehearsals, recording. I want to stay on Corellia. Let everyone else come to me for a change." Han's initial obsession with remaining on Coruscant had waned over the years, and he had started to feel trapped by the endless skyscrapers and mobs of beings. When a beautiful Corellian country estate with over eight hundred hectares went on the market Han had snatched it up. With security fencing all around, it gave him a sense of protection in a galaxy that, increasingly, was confining him because of his fame.</p><p>Luke was aware he hadn't said a single word since Lando's introduction, as he was still reeling from the unexpected encounter. Lando must probably think he was star-struck. Then he reached out mentally to Lando and confirmed that the dark-skinned Corellian was completely unaware that 'Evin' was, in fact, Han Solo. He switched his Force probe back to Han, and suddenly realized his long-time friend was fully aware Luke was mentally snooping, which meant... Luke blinked. Han was Force-sensitive. He needed to say something, and fast.</p><p>"It's nice meeting you, too, Evin."</p><p>Han turned his gaze slowly back toward Luke, unsure of what to say. "Uh, okay. I've, um, never met a Jedi before." <em>Liar</em></p><p>At the same exact moment Han thought that word, Luke thought it, too. Flustered, Han turned to leave. "See ya later, Lando."</p><p>"Hey," Lando called out, and Han paused briefly as he looked back over his shoulder. "I wanted to show you my new designs for your concert outfits."</p><p>"Whatever you like is fine," Han said, entering the lift. "I don't need to see the next generation of silk shirts and black pants." The door closed with a hiss, and left Luke standing next to Calrissian, still stunned. He knew he couldn't let this slide. "Where is Ha... Evin staying?"</p><p>Calrissian glanced over at Luke and shrugged. "He used to have a nice apartment, near this one, but he gave it up when he bought his house. Evin doesn't much care for Coruscant, so I think he pretty much stays onboard his ship when he's here. He docks the<em> Wookiee Princess </em>in a very secure location, a dock with lots of guards."</p><p>"The <em>Wookiee Princess</em>?"</p><p>Lando laughed. "That's the name of his ship. It's a real beauty, too, brand new, but Evin has a very, very strange sense of humor."</p><p><em>No kidding</em>, Luke thought before asking, "What type of ship?"</p><p>"YT-2000."</p><p>"Where is it docked?"</p><p>These rapid questions gave Lando pause. "Why?"</p><p>"I need to talk to... Evin."</p><p>"Again, I have to ask, why? Pardon me for asking, Luke, but you have to understand that Evin gets hounded constantly. He can't go anywhere without dozens of beings surrounding him and begging for his autograph and for a kiss."</p><p>"I promise I won't ask him for a kiss," Luke responded dryly. "Or even an autograph."</p><p>"So, then tell me."</p><p>"I think Evin is Force-sensitive." It was true, and a good reason to give Lando without adding the far more important reason.</p><p>Lando gave a belly laugh. "He'd get a kick out of hearing that, Luke. And then he'd kick you to the door."</p><p>"You know that's what I do, right? Find Force-sensitives to train as Jedi?"</p><p>"I know that, Luke," Lando replied patiently. "But I'm telling you right now, even if my client is Force-sensitive, he doesn't have time to train as one of your Jedi. Evin is a very, very busy boy making me rich. Well, richer than he's already made me."</p><p>"Are you going to tell me the docking number, or do I have to use the Force to yank it out of your head?"</p><p>"That's very dark-side of you, Luke," Lando replied, miffed, before willingly giving Luke the dock number.</p><hr/><p>Luke glanced at the flimsi he was holding, showing the dock number Lando had provided. It was very close to Lando's apartment so it took little time to get there. Parked in the space was a shiny new YT-2000, the style looking very much like Han's old ship, the one he had loved so dearly. Luke wasn't surprised it was a design that his old friend had chosen once again.</p><p>The ramp was already closed up by the time Luke approached the<em> Wookiee Princess, </em>and Luke pressed the buzzer on the side of the panel. He waited for quite a few minutes with no response. He pressed the buzzer again. Still no reply.</p><p>
  <em>I know you're in there, Han. I can use the Force to lower this ramp if you don't let me inside.</em>
</p><p>A second later, the hatch opened, and the ramp lowered. Standing at the top was his friend, who no longer looked like his friend, but was still his friend. Han scowled down at Luke. He was now wearing his gun belt, and his hand was casually resting on the blaster.</p><p>"I could deflect your shot, you know," Luke said, trying to remain serious. When Han didn't reply, Luke added, "We need to talk. In private."</p><p>"No, we don't."</p><p>"Han..."</p><p>"I ain't Han," the Corellian snapped out. "Solo is dead. I'm Evin Daysun."</p><p>"I'm not leaving until I have an explanation. And if you try lifting off, I'll just use the Force to hold your ship from lifting. The <em>Wookiee Princess</em>? Really?"</p><p>"You are a pain in the ass, kid."</p><p>Luke strode up the ramp and pushed past his 'old' friend. "Who are you calling 'kid', kid?" Without waiting for a reply, Luke found the hold and sat down on a comfortable couch located in front of a game table, obviously much older than this ship and obviously installed by the current owner. But the rest of the interior was shiny and clean, so unlike the<em> Falcon </em>had been. He watched as Han followed him inside, cautiously sitting across the room, then asked as he waved at the old game table, "Are you addicted to Dejarik?"</p><p>Han didn't seem amused. "Why'd ya follow me?"</p><p>"I want answers."</p><p>The Corellian leaned back, not exactly relaxing, but seeming to finally accept Luke's discovery. "So, ask. I might answer some of 'em."</p><p>"How? How did you end up in another man's body? Why have you kept yourself hidden? How did you become Force-sensitive?"</p><p>Sighing, the Corellian gave up. "All right, but it's a long story, kid, and I ain't repeatin' myself after I tell it so pay attention."</p><p>An hour later, Luke was shaking his head in disbelief. Han's story was beyond incredible, yet the fact that he was sitting across the room, alive and well, and honestly relaying the events that led up to his 're-birth' could not be denied.</p><p>"Why didn't you find Chewie? Tell him you're still alive?"</p><p>"I was gonna, Luke, but then I found out he was Ambassador Chewbacca. A big, fancy job, living with his wife and everyone respecting him. I couldn't... I just couldn't take that away from him, and you know damn well he would have left it all again for me." Han looked at the floor, shoulders slumped. "It wouldn't have been fair."</p><p>"Okay, then why not tell me? Or Lando?"</p><p>"I dunno. I guess I didn't want to take the risk you'd tell Chewie, or Leia. Not that Leia'd care," he added hastily. "I watched her gettin' married on the oversized holo-screen. I thought I'd have time to find her, tell her I was alive, but I didn't. I was too late."</p><p>Luke rubbed his face in dismay. "I'm so sorry, Han. Truly, I am."</p><p>"Doesn't matter."</p><p>"Yes, it does." Luke bit his bottom lip, then decided to tell Han what he'd promised Leia he'd never tell anyone. "Leia's miserable. She has a terrible marriage."</p><p>Han looked up sharply, and Luke was struck by how different Han's eyes were. No longer hazel, but a deep blue. "That jerk is mean to her? Hurts her? I'll kill him myself."</p><p>"No, he's not mean," Luke clarified. "And he certainly doesn't hurt her, physically. He just... ignores her."</p><p>How could anyone in their right mind ignore Leia? She was a singular force of nature, someone that <em>commanded</em> attention. "But.. she has a little girl."</p><p>"Yes. Her contract called for her producing a female heir. The contract has been fulfilled, and Isolder no longer has anything to do with Leia."</p><p>"I'm sorry... for her, I mean," Han said sadly. "I wanted her to be happy, Luke. I really did."</p><p>"So did I," Luke replied. Then, unable to stop himself, he asked, "How did you decide to become an entertainer? That's so... unlike anything I'd ever imagine you doing."</p><p>Han gave a rueful laugh. "Me, too. It sorta just happened. One day I was poor as a gutter rat, then I got drunk and sang a karaoke song to see if I could win a five hundred credit prize, and it seemed like the next day I was the opening act for Vector and Fleece, you know, that Corellian Country act that's been around forever? And before I knew it, I was the<em> opening </em>act and gettin' holo-film contracts. I really can't explain it... it was like taking a small snowball and rolling it down a hill and watchin' it turn into an avalanche while standing there knowing you did it but now you can't stop it if you tried."</p><p>"Can I come to Corellia and see your house?"</p><p>This request seemed to perk Han up. "Sure. And you can bring your girlfriend, too. Just don't tell her how you know me and who I really am. And you can't tell Chewie... or Leia. Don't tell <em>anyone</em>, in fact."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"When I'm Evin Daysun I'm not embarrassed to be singin' up on stage. I'd just die if anyone knew I was Han Solo."</p><p>Luke shook his head in dismay. "Are you going to die now that I know?"</p><p>"I just might, kid, I just might."</p><p>"Can I ask you to do something for me?"</p><p>"Sure. I guess."</p><p>"Can I test your midichlorian count?"</p><p>Han frowned. "I told you Dr. Nik said he did. Three hundred. It's not very high."</p><p>"Indulge me?"</p><p>"Fine," Han let out a huff.</p><p>Luke removed a small device from inside his robe, holding it up to check the settings.</p><p>"Do you carry that thing around all the time?" Han asked, amused.</p><p>"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do." Luke stood up from the bench and approached Han. "Give me your finger."</p><p>Han casually flipped up his middle finger, looking up at Luke innocently. "What? You didn't specify<em> which </em>finger."</p><p>The Jedi suppressed a laugh. The man might not<em> look </em>like Han, but he sure<em> acted </em>like Han. Without comment, Luke grabbed Solo's offending digit and quickly stuck the tiny needle into the flesh.</p><p>"Ow!"</p><p>"That did not hurt," Luke said, studying the numbers. Then he let out a slow whistle. "Three hundred is what Dr. Nik told you?"</p><p>"Something like that. Made Old Wrinkle Face so mad he nearly melted."</p><p>"It's fifteen ninety four, Han. <em>Well</em> above average."</p><p>Han blinked in surprise. "Why would he lie?"</p><p>"I don't know, but it's a good thing Old Wrinkle Face didn't get inside that new body of yours. A Sith Lord that makes half the population pass out in a swoon? The rebellion would <em>never</em> have won the war."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Han makes Luke an offer he can't refuse</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Ten</p><p>Han laughed at Luke's joke. It felt strangely good to have someone you could talk with about ... <em>before. </em>That's how he'd come to think of his two, totally different lives. Before he 'died' he was Han Solo. After the transfer he woke up as Evin Daysun, with nothing left the same as<em> before</em>. Han knew that was how Leia had always defined her life. Before the Death Star destroyed Alderaan, and after, when everyone and everything she knew was wiped out. Although his friends were still alive, he thought he finally understood the Princess. It was a dividing line in your existence, and nothing you could do would ever erase the demarcation point.</p><p>"'Sides," Han said in affable agreement. "Whatever the reason, it's why I'm still suckin' air and not fried up with my ship." He glared at Luke with that last comment. "And what the hell was Chewie thinking, anyway? It was <em>my</em> ship, for Sith's sake! If he wanted to remember me, then why didn't he keep it? Or maybe that was it... he wanted to forget all about me, and keeping the <em>Falcon</em> woulda been a reminder."</p><p>"Seriously, Han? You honestly think Chewie used the<em> Falcon </em>as your final send off so he could forget you?" Luke shook his head, anger setting in. "Chewie was devastated. He couldn't say your name without letting out a heart-rendering howl of grief for over a year. And, just so you know, I was pretty damn devastated, too. You think you've been some martyr for hiding out for three years? Well, let me tell you that's not true. You've been selfish and self-centered."</p><p>Han was taken aback by Luke's outburst. "You always thought I was selfish and self-centered anyway, so I was just keeping up with your low expectations of me," he snarled defensively. "Maybe you should just leave, and forget about coming to Corellia, too. Why'd you want to visit a selfish low-life like me, anyway?"</p><p>"I never used the word 'low-life,'" Luke muttered. "I thought you'd changed after you joined the Rebellion, and stayed around after we won the war."</p><p>"I changed until I found out I was dying," Han said softly, casting his eyes to the floor. "And Leia left me. Those kind of events have a tendency to dim your outlook on life."</p><p>Luke's shoulder's slumped a bit. "What Leia did to you was wrong. She wishes she could go back and do it all over again, and stay with you until the end."</p><p>The Corellian looked up. "But if she'd have stayed with me, I'd be dead. I mean... really dead, not just sorta dead."</p><p>The comment wasn't meant to be funny, but for some reason it struck Luke as just that. He laughed, trying to ignore the shocked expression on Han's new face. "You're right. You are... <em>alive</em> because of the events that happened. There is a reason you're still alive, Han." Luke looked at his friend with his earnest eyes. "Will you let me train you as a Jedi?"</p><p>"What? No... no way. Sorry, ain't happenin', kid."</p><p>The young Jedi let out a hiss of frustration. "Why?"</p><p>The Corellian frowned. "'Cuz I don't want to?"</p><p>"When are you going to get over your resistance to believing in the Force? How can you <em>not</em> believe, now that you can feel it?"</p><p>"One," Han held up one finger as he started out, grinding his jaw at Luke's questioning. "Resistance has nothing to do with it. And two," he held up two fingers, "What makes you think I can feel this...<em> it </em>you're talkin' about? Why can't <em>you</em> accept that some beings just ain't cut out to be Jedi Knights, or whatever, just 'cuz they have something deformed in their blood."</p><p>"Deformed?"</p><p>"Yeah, deformed," Han said smugly. "If you can call me selfish, I can call you deformed."</p><p>"But you have almost as high a midichlorian count as I do, so that means you're calling yourself deformed, too."</p><p>Han opened his mouth to protest, but saw by Luke's expression that he'd lost this argument, big time. "Fine, maybe I am deformed. And selfish, too. But I ain't insane and I ain't a Jedi."</p><p>"Have you really rescinded your invitation for me and Mara to come visit with you before you leave on tour?"</p><p>"Nah," Han mumbled, glaring at Luke. "You can come, but I'm holding you to your promise not to tell anyone.</p><p>Luke decided not to point out he never actually made that promise.</p><hr/><p>Corellia</p><p>Mara Jade's ship, the highly modified Luxury Freighter called <em>Jade's Fire</em>, set down next to the <em>Wookiee Princess </em>inside the private, and very spacious hanger owned by Evin Daysun. She noted there was a lot of security vids and wall mounted auto-phasers pointed in their general direction inside this private space dock. Then she saw a young, dark-haired man appear, waving at their ship.</p><p>"That's Evin," Luke informed her. "I let him know we were on the way and he said he'd be waiting for us to arrive."</p><p>The former assassin looked over at her intended, still confused. "Why, exactly, are we visiting this rock star again?"</p><p>"He doesn't just sing fast songs... he sings Corellian Country, Alderaanian love ballads, lots of different styles, actually..."</p><p>"<em>Luke</em>!" Mara snapped, frowning in annoyance that he was avoiding her question.</p><p>"He's Force-sensitive."</p><p>"I know you told me that, but this still leaves me with a lot of questions because you also told me he refused, flat out, to train as a Jedi. So what's the point of coming here?"</p><p>Luke wondered if he was betraying his future wife's trust by not telling her the entire story. But since she never knew Han Solo other than by reputation, would it really matter to her? "He seems like a nice guy so I asked if I could see his house."</p><p>Mara raised an eyebrow. "You have never, and I mean, never, ever, asked to see someone's house just because he's," she put up air quotes with her fingers, "<em>a nice guy</em>. You don't even know him. Lando introduced him to you one time! One time! Have you suddenly turned into a star-struck celebrity stalker? Because if you have, I'd really rather find out you have a thing for Krystal Missta instead of Evin Daysun."</p><p>Luke laughed. "Not to worry. I don't have a <em>thing </em>for Evin Daysun. I even promised Lando I wouldn't kiss him."</p><p>"Glad to hear it," Mara said dryly.</p><p>"I do have friends living on his estate," Luke pointed out. "Corran Horn and his wife, Mirax. And Wes Janson lives here, too. Both were X-Wing pilots before Lando hired them away from the New Republic."</p><p>"At this rate, Daysun is going to wipe out the New Republic by attrition." She finished up her landing routine, then turned to Luke. "Do these former Rogue members live in this fancy house with Daysun?"</p><p>"No, Evin told me they live in townhouses, but those are on his property. He owns a lot of land here."</p><p>"Well, let's go meet your new idol, Luke. Just don't get jealous if I squeal, jump up and down and ask him to kiss me."</p><p>"Not funny, Mara."</p><p>"I thought it was."</p><hr/><p>Han was actually thrilled to show Luke and his girlfriend around his house. He could tell, without even any use of the Force, that Mara Jade was highly suspicious of Luke's reasons for visiting him on Corellia, but if she was suspicious that also meant that Luke had not betrayed his confidence and told his fiancee who he really was.</p><p>"And this," Han said with a sweeping gesture toward an open doorway as he finished his grand tour, "Is my private holo-screening room. It's just like being in a real, paying theater, 'cept the floors aren't sticky and you won't find gum under the seats."</p><p>"Does Wes ever watch holos in here?" Luke asked, peering into the dim room with rows of seats all facing a giant wall.</p><p>"Yeah, sometimes."</p><p>"Then I wouldn't bet on not finding gum under the seats."</p><p>"Good point." Han hesitated, then asked Mara, "Is the room I put you two in, okay? I mean, I didn't know if you and Luke share a room yet, but I sorta figured he couldn't possibly still be a virgin after all this time."</p><p>Mara turned her cool green gaze at this good-looking, but very odd stranger. "After all this time? What does that mean?"</p><p>Damn, he'd made a huge slip, and Han desperately racked his brain to come up with a way to undo the damage. "I, uh, um, I've heard Wes and Corran telling stories from the days when they all flew together with the Rebellion?"</p><p>"Why did you phrase that like a question?"</p><p>Luke cleared his throat. "Can you show me where you're going to put your new studio, Evin? I'd like to see the location." He turned to Mara. "Do you want to come along?"</p><p>"No, I'd rather stay here and take a nap if you don't mind," Mara replied, not sounding very sincere. "But I'm sure I'll miss out on the thrill of looking at an empty field." She turned and walked away, her boot heels clicking on the highly polished wood flooring. The echoes faded as she disappeared into the far east facing wing of the huge mansion.</p><p>Han let out a big sigh of relief. "Thanks for saving my ass there, kid. Mara's kinda scary."</p><p>"You should have met her when she was still an assassin trying to kill me."</p><p>The Corellian laughed. "Do you really want to see where the studio is going to be built? I can also point out where the townhouses are located on the property and you can head there later and visit your friends. Just be sure to take Mara with you, 'cuz I'm not sure I want to be alone in a house with her, even if you do claim she's reformed."</p><p>"I'd love to see the grounds of your property, Han," Luke said, actually meaning it. "And not to worry, I wouldn't leave my fiancee alone with the 'Most Handsome Human Male in the Galaxy.'"</p><p>"Funny, kid, but you have to call me Evin or eventually you're gonna make a mistake, too."</p><p>"I never make mistakes."</p><p>"Now you're sounding like me."</p><p>"Perish the thought... <em>Evin</em>."</p><hr/><p>Han took Luke in a small hover-craft and they zoomed around the estate as Solo pointed out various buildings. "That was an equinoid barn," Han stated, pointing toward a building that looked way too fancy to be called a barn, at least in Luke's eyes. "This place used to be owned by a guy that bred and raced 'em. That's why the entire grounds are divided up into fenced sections. The equinoids lived in different pastures. Apparently, stallions have to be kept by themselves. Us males just can't get along with other males no matter what the species."</p><p>Luke laughed at Han's joke, even though it seemed like that was the truth in many cases. He pointed to a nearby cottage, "What's that building?"</p><p>"The groom's house," Han replied. "Full time job taking care of expensive animals, I guess. I'm glad I never had to do that type of a job. Shovelin' shit don't sound like much fun to me." He came to a stop at the top of a hill and pointed down toward a distant tree line. "That's the end of my property."</p><p>"I'm impressed," Luke said truthfully. "It's beautiful here, Han."</p><p>The Corellian sighed, deciding not to say anything about Luke's insistence on using his former name. "Yeah, I like it. It's peaceful. That's hard to come by in my life lately."</p><p>"I'd love to find a spot like this to build my Jedi Academy. I have them all living on Coruscant right now, but it's not a conductive location for training."</p><p>A sudden thought occurred to Han. 'Why can't you build it here?"</p><p>"On your property?"</p><p>"Sure, why not?"</p><p>"Well," Luke said, frowning. "I... well, I don't have the funds to build right now. Mon Mothma keeps promising, and things keep getting held up in committees."</p><p>"I'm a committee of one, so you can stop waiting."</p><p>Luke shook his head. "I'd love it here, but I don't have enough credits," he repeated.</p><p>"Luke, you aren't listening<em>. I'll</em> <em>build </em>your Academy. Well, pay to have it built, anyway. Don't have time to do it myself," he said, grinning.</p><p>"I couldn't possibly accept that kind of a gift!"</p><p>Han sighed again. "Why not?"</p><p>"It'll cost a small fortune. It would have to house at least twenty Jedi, and a training center, and a mess hall, and recreation space because Jedi can't practice and meditate <em>all</em> the time, and..."</p><p>"I'll pay for it," Han repeated, interrupting Luke's list. "Don't matter if it costs a small fortune to build. I know it sounds like I'm braggin' but I got a <em>huge</em> fortune, kid. What's the point of all those credits sitting around in a bank if I don't spend some of 'em?"</p><p>"You could give some credits to charities."</p><p>"What makes you think I don't already?" Han snapped back, suddenly annoyed. "Just 'cuz I don't announce it to the galaxy and try to make myself look good flashing checks for publicity, don't mean I don't give charities a lot of credits. I do."</p><p>"I didn't mean anything like that, Han," Luke said, feeling a bit chastised and humbled. "If you want to build me my Academy, I'd be honored. "</p><p>"Great! You an' Mara can find an architect, draw up the plans and get started right away."</p><p>"Fine. But you do know the downside of building a Jedi Academy on your estate, right?"</p><p>"Downside?"</p><p>"I'll be living here, nagging you every time you're home from filming holo-shows or singing concert tours to come on over and start training as a Jedi."</p><p>"You'll be usin' joint cream for arthritis and keeping your false teeth in a jar by your nightstand before that'll happen."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter Eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Han and Luke visit a 'fan' while Mara remains highly suspicious of why Luke is suddenly best friends with Evin, the singer</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Eleven</p>
<p>Later that evening</p>
<p>Han leaned back in his chair and waited until the server droid removed his dinner plate before moving back forward. "Dinner okay?"</p>
<p>Mara nodded. "Yes, it was excellent. I'm sure you employ top-notch chefs."</p>
<p>"Actually," Han informed her, "I don't. I have a Chandrillan, Nai Trium, that oversees the housekeeping droids and sometimes she'll fix a meal for me. Her husband, Peir, oversees the droids taking care of the estate grounds. They live in one of the town homes."</p>
<p>"So Nai Trium made this dinner?" Mara asked. "She's very good, considering she's not a professional."</p>
<p>"Uh, no," Han said, shifting a in his seat. "I, um, made it. While you an' Luke were resting and getting unpacked."</p>
<p>Luke bit his lower lip to keep from grinning. He knew from the days he'd spent flying around in the<em> Falcon </em>that Han could cook, but his fiancee wouldn't have known that. "Thanks, Evin. Great grub you threw together. Almost better than a ration bar," he teased.</p>
<p>Mara said mockingly, "Is there nothing the multi-talented Evin Daysun <em>can't</em> do?"</p>
<p>"He can't wield a lightsaber or lift objects with his mind," Luke shot back, trying to get a rise out of Han.</p>
<p>It didn't work. "I can shoot a blaster straight and true, and that's better than a 'saber any day of the week."</p>
<p>Mara cleared her throat. "Luke told me about your offer to build the Academy. That's very charitable and generous."</p>
<p>Another thing that hadn't changed in Han, Luke thought, was his discomfort over sincere compliments." "I was thinking," Luke put in, seeing Han was getting embarrassed, "that maybe Mara and I could use that Groom's House, out by the equinoid barn, until the Academy building is finished. If that's okay with you, of course."</p>
<p>The request set Han back. "The Groom's House?"</p>
<p>"It's not being used, is it?"</p>
<p>"No..." Han said, trying to keep the disappointment out of his tone and his expression. It was harder, much harder, to keep it out of his emotions. "I guess you can use it."</p>
<p>Luke immediately could tell something was bothering Han. "You don't want us to use it."</p>
<p>"Well," Han said, flushing and suddenly studying his kaf cup like it was an expensive antique in a museum. "I was just thinkin', assuming, I guess, that you an' Mara would live here." <em>With me. </em>"In this house. It's so big, and it has so many bedrooms, and the Groom's House only has one..." he trailed off, rubbing his thumb on the rim of the cup.</p>
<p>"We only need one," Mara said, noting the look Luke shot her after she spoke.</p>
<p><em>Han's lonely</em>, Luke realized with a start. <em>He lives in this huge house, all alone, with no one but cleaning droids to talk to and interact with. He was hoping... "</em>I don't see a reason we can't move in here."</p>
<p>Mara looked startled and Han looked up, his expression that of happiness and relief. "That's great, Luke! You can have the entire east wing. Four entire bedrooms all to yourself."</p>
<p>"We only need one," Luke replied with a grin.</p>
<p>"For right now," Han put in. "But you'll have kids someday."</p>
<p>"Wait a second," Mara interrupted. "Don't I have any say in this? Where we live? If we have..." she glared at Luke, "...<em>have kids</em>?" She whipped her head to face Solo. "And how long do you expect us to live here with you, anyway?"</p>
<p>Han wanted to reply forever, but instead he said, "Until I get married an' me and my wife have so many kids we need to kick you out so they can all have their own bedrooms."</p>
<p>"This house has eight bedrooms," Luke said, again trying not to laugh. "Your poor, future wife..."</p>
<p>"She ain't gonna be <em>poor</em>," Han responded in kind. "Nanny droids, Luke. Lots of nannies."</p>
<p>Luke turned to look at Mara. "I'm sorry, I <em>should</em> have asked you first. Where do <em>you </em>want to live?"</p>
<p>Mara glanced back and forth between Luke and Han, trying to figure out this strange friendship that seemed to pop out of nowhere. "We can stay here," she finally agreed. "Think of the stories we'll be able to tell our grandchildren. They'll never believe we once lived in the mansion of the Immortal Evin Daysun."</p>
<p>"Immoral?" Han asked, eyes wide and pretending to misunderstand. "I'll have you know that Lando won't let me mess around with my fans anymore. Says it could cause legal problems in the future."</p>
<p>"And you actually listened to Calrissian?"</p>
<p>"Sometimes I listen, but only when I want to," Han responded with a sly grin.</p>
<p>"I suppose that's the reason you get all those threatening letters from boyfriends and husbands," Luke joked. The second he spoke, he could see Han's face cloud over.</p>
<p>"Those letters ain't funny, Luke." He stood up and stomped away.</p>
<p>"You had to go and offended him," Mara told her fiance with a straight face. "Now he won't build your Academy."</p>
<p>"I guess I should go find him and apologize," Luke said, shaking his head. "I forgot how sensitive he can be."</p>
<p>"You forgot?" Mara frowned. "Luke, something weird is going on here, and I..."</p>
<p>She stopped talking as Han came thundering back into the dining room. He shoved a flimsi in Luke's direction and demanded, "Read this."</p>
<p>Luke pulled it out of its envelope, noting the thick block lettering on the front addressed to Evin Daysun at his estate's address. The letter was unlike anything Luke had ever read before in his life. It started out by stating the writer was a fan, but then went into graphic, violent details about how this fan intended to kidnap, sexually assault and then kill Evin Daysun. It left little to the imagination, and Luke was actually stunned and shaking after he'd finished. Silently, he handed it over for Mara to read, as well.</p>
<p>"Oh, Sith," Mara whispered as her eyes scanned the contents. "This is terrible."</p>
<p>"Yeah," Han agreed through gritted teeth. "And I get lots of those types of letters, from all over the galaxy."</p>
<p>"You need us to stay here," Luke surmised quietly. "You need protection."</p>
<p>"No, that's not the reason I asked you," Han said gruffly. "I have Corran for my Security Chief, and he's great at doing his job. He's a Jedi, too, you know."</p>
<p>"I know Corran is good," Luke replied. "But you'll still be safer with me and Mara actually living here with you. You'd be even safer if you let me train you..."</p>
<p>"Oh, for KRIFF'S SAKE," Han shouted at his friend. "Let it go, already, Luke. I'm good at takin' care of myself, ya know. It's what I'm best at, if I recall correctly."</p>
<p>Mara handed the disgusting letter back to Han. "Do you know who sent this trash?"</p>
<p>"Actually, Corran did figure out who sent it. The scan mark from the mailing location in Coronet City helped, and then he got a DNA match. We have the name of the guy, and CorSec said they'd keep an eye on him, like that'd do any good." Han suddenly grinned at Luke. "Hey, I have an idea. Do you have any plans for tonight?"</p>
<p>"Your ideas are usually bad. And dangerous. And reckless."</p>
<p>"But fun."</p>
<p>"What is it you want to do?" Luke asked suspiciously.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Coronet City</p>
<p>"Mara hated this idea," Luke spoke to Han inside the dark interior of his hovercar. "She said you're a bad influence on me, and this is coming from knowing you less than a day."</p>
<p>Han smirked. "So you're saying she has good insight into a person's character?"</p>
<p>"Yes, she does."</p>
<p>"Don't say much for your insight, huh?"</p>
<p>"Nope," Luke agreed, looking over at the little, rundown house in a bad part of town. Several broken speeders sat in the front lawn, with various parts strewn about carelessly. "He's not exactly a tidy sort, is he?"</p>
<p>"Doesn't look like it," Han agreed, then joked, "They must not have a very good HOA in this neighborhood."</p>
<p>"You never know," Luke replied, looking at the other dimly lit, shabby homes. "He might be the President." Luke then added hopefully, "Maybe he's not home."</p>
<p>"Nah, he's in there," Han replied, eyes fixed on the house. "If I can tell, you sure as hell can tell."</p>
<p>Sighing, Luke got out of the hovercar. "Let's get this over with. I hope he doesn't have his house rigged up with thermal detonators. Unstable people do things like that."</p>
<p>"Detonators cost lots of credits," Han pointed out.</p>
<p>"With our luck, he's a thief and stole them."</p>
<p>Han seemed to find this remark amusing and headed up the narrow walkway. "You ring the comm, and I'll stand a little behind you until he answers."</p>
<p>"Afraid?"</p>
<p>"No, I wanna step out and give him the shock of his life." Han removed his blaster from the holster. "Keep your fingers on your 'saber, kid. Can't trust lunatics."</p>
<p>"And yet, here I am, with you." Without waiting for Han to respond to that insult, Luke rang the buzzer.</p>
<p>Only seconds passed when the door partially opened, and a very short, bald man peered out nervously from the narrow slot. "Can I help you?"</p>
<p>"We're with the Corellian Revenue Service, and we would like to speak to you about the last five years of your tax filings," Luke said, using Han's 'opening suggestion.' "You <em>are </em>Urik Zetle, right?"</p>
<p>The man stuttered out, "It's late! You people usually call first!"</p>
<p>Luke heard Han give a snort from behind him and say, "Figures."</p>
<p>"Are you going to let us in, or not?" Luke demanded. "This won't look good in the report if you send us away."</p>
<p>"Okay, fine," the man said, sounding miffed as he stepped aside to allow entry. "But I'm getting the name of your supervisor and complaining about your methods."</p>
<p>"You do that," Han said, moving out from behind Luke as he stuck his blaster into the man's frightened face. "Recognize me?"</p>
<p>The small man slowly looked up, his face registering shock. "Evin...?</p>
<p>"Yeah, it's me, Evin Daysun." Han sneered as he pulled the letter from his pocket, waving it under the man's nose. "Thought I'd give you the chance to explain this shit before I send you down to visit your Sith relatives in hell."</p>
<p>"I... I..."</p>
<p>"Great explanation. Sorta what I was expecting."</p>
<p>Luke, meantime, had looked over the small dining-living area, The furniture was like the exterior, shabby and broken and the paint on the walls peeling. It was nothing remarkable, and neither was the tiny refresher or the bedroom off to one side. There was, however, another door, but this one was shut and locked. "Can you open this?" Luke asked, projecting calmness toward the scared man.</p>
<p>"I, um, rather not..."</p>
<p>"Luke, just open it," Han said impatiently.</p>
<p>The Jedi turned on his lightsaber, drawing yet another shocked gasp from their victim. He opened the door with ease, and flipped on the lights. Then he stepped back in surprise.</p>
<p>"Evin...?"</p>
<p>"Yeah?" Han replied, not taking his eyes off Urik.</p>
<p>"You might want to take a look at this... room."</p>
<p>Han grabbed Urik by his nightgown and shoved him toward Luke, keeping his blaster tight against the man's ribcage. It was Han's turn to be stunned into silence. The room was plastered, walls and ceiling, with flimsi's, every one showing his image from various holo-cubes and the two movies he'd been in. But the most shocking part of the room was the narrow bed in the center of the room, with stun cuffs attached to each corner post, sharp utility knives and violent, pain inducing sex toys sold from the darkest reaches of the galaxy.</p>
<p>Urik broke the silence. "It was only a fantasy... I would never... I don't have the ability..."</p>
<p>"Shut the fuck up!" Han screamed, his face red with rage. "You... you are sick! I really SHOULD blow your fucking brains out!"</p>
<p>"Ha.. Evin," Luke said, putting a hand on Han's sleeve and trying to project a sense of calmness and balance toward his friend. "You can't do that. It's illegal, for one thing, and kinda dark side for another."</p>
<p>Han turned his furious gaze toward Luke. "What do you suggest I do? Walk away and laugh? This ain't funny!"</p>
<p>"No, it's not," Luke replied. He turned to Urik. "You will take every single flimsi down and send it through the 'cyler. And you will put all that...stuff into a box and Evin and I will take it with us and destroy it. Do you understand?"</p>
<p>"Yes...yes..."</p>
<p>"Good. And don't even think about putting this room back together once we're gone, because I'm a Jedi and I will know if you are doing that, or even thinking about it, no matter where I am in the galaxy. Do you understand?"</p>
<p>"Y... yes.."</p>
<p>"Do it. Now."</p>
<p>The man jumped to obey Luke, and an hour later, with the offending objects in the back of the hovercar, Luke and Han drove away.</p>
<p>"Do you think that jerk actually believes you can tell what he's doing, all the time, from anywhere in the galaxy?" Han asked thoughtfully.</p>
<p>"He believes, and that's all that matters. I don't think you'll ever have a problem with Urik Zetle again."</p>
<p>"Yeah, one down, five thousand six hundred forty two more to go."</p>
<p>Luke laughed, knowing it was a number Han just made up, but it probably wasn't too far off the mark in reality. Yes, his Corellian friend needed him, and Luke fully intended to stay around and help as much as possible.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter Twelve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luke spills the beans to Mara about Evin's true identity</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Twelve</p>
<p>"I want an explanation," Mara demanded, rolling over on her side to glare at Luke. "Now."</p>
<p>They were lying on the spacious bed in their large bedroom, which had a private, enormous refresher with a shower large enough for three Wookiees and a closet larger than Luke's bedroom had been back on Tatooine. In fact, each of the eight bedrooms were essentially the same, except for the color schemes. When Luke had commented on Han's good taste in interior design, the Corellian had smiled and told him the house had been sold to him fully furnished, and he'd left everything pretty much as when he'd moved in. This admission hadn't really surprised Luke since he couldn't envision his old friend picking out paint colors or furniture. But then, he had never envisioned Han as an entertainer, either. So there was that...</p>
<p>Luke shrugged, his hand behind his head, staring up. "We just located that nut case and scared the living Sith-spit out of him. He won't be bothering Evin again."</p>
<p>"I'm not talking about that and you know it," Mara said shortly. "Who is this Evin Daysun that he seems to mean so much to you? You act like he's your best friend, someone you've known for years, not just two days." When Luke remained stubbornly silent, Mara threatened, "You had better tell me, or I'm getting on the <em>Fire</em> and leaving. Tonight."</p>
<p>"I..." Luke stopped, projecting through the Force instead, <em>Sorry, Han. You can get mad at me if you want to, but I have to tell Mara the truth.</em></p>
<p>He wasn't too surprised when he got an annoyed mental response,<em> Kriff.</em> Since nothing further was forthcoming from Han after that single curse word, he decided to give Mara her explanation. "Evin was.. I mean he is... I mean was, until I met you, he was my best friend."</p>
<p>"You knew him before he became famous?"</p>
<p>"Yes. You could say that." Luke smiled ruefully. "I suppose he was famous before, but not quite at this level, and not the same<em> type </em>of fame." Mara waited silently, so Luke continued, "He used to be Han Solo."</p>
<p>Mara gave a click of her tongue. "Han Solo is dead. At least that's what you told me. And every news outlet in the entire galaxy reported. Was everyone lying for some reason, even you?"</p>
<p>Luke turned his gaze toward Mara. "I believed he was dead, and that's what everyone thought."</p>
<p>"So <em>he</em> lied and was just pretending to be dead?" Mara questioned. "I've seen holos of Solo. This guy doesn't look anything like him, other than the fact Solo was a tall, attractive human male and so is this guy."</p>
<p>"And<em> I'm </em>not attractive?" Luke asked, clutching his chest in mock dismay.</p>
<p>"I didn't say that, did I?" She gave a snort. "What's with men and their need for constant affirmation about their good looks?"</p>
<p>"I don't need affirmation about my looks. But you <em>could</em> tell me how tall I am."</p>
<p>"Now, <em>that'd</em> be a lie, Luke. And you're getting off the subject."</p>
<p>"Did you know anything about the Ssi-ruuk technology?"</p>
<p>"I read the Emperor's reports about them."</p>
<p>"And did you know the Emperor had ordered his best scientists to create a new body for him to take over because he knew that his wasn't going to last forever?"</p>
<p>It suddenly dawned on Mara where Luke was going with this story, and the rest of the story didn't surprise her as much as it had surprised Luke.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The next morning,</p>
<p>"I don't know why you had to tell Mara," Han groused as Luke watched him pack up a large satchel. "She was glaring at me all through breakfast."</p>
<p>"She wasn't glaring, she was just... thinking." Luke was grateful that Han wasn't truly angry about breaking his confidence, and grateful that Mara had understood why Luke had been so reluctant to divulge Han's secret. She had easily agreed to never reveal who Evin really was and Luke reassured Han he could trust Mara to keep her word.</p>
<p>"She had daggers coming out of her eyes. She hates me."</p>
<p>"No, she doesn't hate you. She... she thinks you're being selfish."</p>
<p>Han's head jerked up as he stopped packing, and he frowned at Luke. "What? Her, too? Why?"</p>
<p>"Same reason I called you that. You left everyone believing for three years you were dead. Mara thinks, at the very least, you owe Chewie the truth."</p>
<p>"Everyone sure has an opinion about how I should've handled dying. Maybe after <em>you're</em> dead you can come back and ask me if I think <em>you</em> did it correctly."</p>
<p>"Assuming I die first?"</p>
<p>"It's your turn."</p>
<p>Luke smiled. "Okay, but Mara will keep your secret. She likes you."</p>
<p>"Yeah, right."</p>
<p>"Why do you have to leave so quickly?" Luke asked as he nodded toward the satchel. "Mara and I just got here."</p>
<p>"Sorry, kid, but I've got concert rehearsals on Coruscant. Do you think I just waltz out on stage with no prep? It's lots of work, gettin' ready to put on a show. Memorizing words, getting everyone on the same page with tempo and backup vocals. You wouldn't believe how difficult it all is, and how boring it can get, practicing the same song, timepart after timepart. Sometimes I throw in curse words in place of the song's real words, just to see if anyone is paying attention."</p>
<p>"That sounds like you. Are they?"</p>
<p>"Are they what?"</p>
<p>"Paying attention?"</p>
<p>Han grinned. "Most of the time."</p>
<p>"Rehearsals sound just horrible, as bad as the night we spent out on Hoth," Luke said, trying to keep a straight face.</p>
<p>Han threw a pillow at Luke, who ducked out of the way with ease. "I'd hazard to guess they're still less boring than meditating and pickin' up rocks with the Force."</p>
<p>"Are you sure you don't want me and Mara to come along?"</p>
<p>"Nah," Han said, shaking his head. "Corran and Mirax are coming with me, and 'sides, don't you have to make appointments with architects and draw up plans for your Academy?"</p>
<p>"Yes, we will be doing that." Luke pursed his lips, then added, "I'm happy you trust us to live in your fancy-ass house without you being around to supervise."</p>
<p>"Just don't let Wes throw a wild party again in my house. Last time I left and came back, I found several pairs of women's unmentionables stuffed down inside the couch cushions'"</p>
<p>"Are you sure your conquests didn't leave them behind?"</p>
<p>Han laughed. "Pretty sure. Unless I was really, really drunk."</p>
<p>"That's been known to happen in the past."</p>
<p>Solo wagged his finger at Luke as he picked up his packed satchel and flung it over his shoulder. "I expect you to crack the Force-whip on those guys coming to build my studio, okay? If there's no one to keep an eye on them, all those contractors will do is sit around and drink kaf half the day. And I sure can't trust Wes to keep 'em in line. In fact, keep Wes away from them or he'll be the one supplying them with the kaf."</p>
<p>"It's the least I can do for you."</p>
<p>"You bet your lightsaber it is."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Coruscant</p>
<p>Lando was surprised to see Luke's face on the holocom so soon after they'd met in his office. "What can I do for you, Jedi Luke?"</p>
<p>"Did you invite Leia to the first concert of Evin's? The Dinner Show in the Hapan capital?" Luke asked without preamble, deciding to leave the news he and Mara had moved into Evin's house for a different day since Luke wasn't quite sure how he was going to explain that. Maybe he'd leave it to Han to tell Lando, and let him deal with the awkward questions.</p>
<p>"Yes, I did. I invited Leia, her husband and her mother-in-law."</p>
<p>"Did she accept?"</p>
<p>"Yes, they accepted. They will all be sitting in the best booth in the theater. It's set little ways back from the stage, so it's eye level, and dead center."</p>
<p>"Can I have two tickets?"</p>
<p>Lando blinked in surprise. "You want to see Evin perform a concert?"</p>
<p>"Yes, I've never seen one of his shows, but mostly I want to visit with Leia. It's been a while, and not since I've gotten engaged."</p>
<p>"Leia knows about Mara, right?"</p>
<p>"Of course, she knew about her from the start." Luke grinned at the memory. "Wasn't too thrilled when I started dating her or when I told her we were getting married. But she's accepted Mara now, I hope. I'd still like to visit with Leia, instead of just talking to her over the holocom."</p>
<p>Lando smiled. "No problem, Luke. I'll make sure you're sitting in that same booth. It holds six people, easily. I'll be the number six. I won't be able to bring a date now, however." Lando pulled a sad face for Luke's benefit, which Luke ignored.</p>
<p>"Thanks, Lando. I really appreciate it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter Thirteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Han learns the difference between tassels and fringes.  Leia finally meets Evin.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Thirteen</p>
<p>Hapes, Ta'a Chume'Dan</p>
<p>Royal Palace</p>
<p>Luke hugged his sister energetically in the Palace hallway, noting how thin she'd become since giving birth the year prior. Too thin, in his opinion and Luke felt a pang of worry since the last time she'd lost this much weight was after Yavin while she was recovering, emotionally and physically, from the Death Star and losing Alderaan. "Are you eating enough?"</p>
<p>The Princess-turned-Queen gave her brother a put-upon expression, although Luke noted the dark circles under her eyes. "I'm fine, Luke. I've just lost my pregnancy weight." She turned toward Mara. "Luke told me over the holocom about your engagement. Congratulations are in order. You're going to become a member of my family pretty soon, I hope?"</p>
<p>"We haven't set an actual date or location for the wedding, but you'll be the first to know," Mara replied. She gave a quick glance over to Luke, then asked, "Are you looking forward to the concert tomorrow evening?"</p>
<p>Leia bit her lip in consideration of the question. "I suppose so. I really don't pay much attention to singers or actors, both because of time constraints and lack of interest in the latest fad. The last time I got excited about a concert I was fourteen. His name was Teech Morduc. Do you remember him? Curly blond hair, dimples. I remember I had the biggest crush on him. When my father thought we were asleep, Winter and I would stay up late at night reading celebrity holo-zines just to get the latest gossip about Teech."</p>
<p>"I think I do remember him," Mara said thoughtfully. "Whatever happened to him?"</p>
<p>"He was on Alderaan," Leia replied softly, and Mara said nothing more, knowing that answered her question.</p>
<p>It was time to distract Leia, so Luke said, "Do you know which hotel Evin Daysun and his band are staying? He's got a pretty big contingent, a band, a small orchestra, six back-up singers..."</p>
<p>"You seem to know quite a bit about his operation," Leia said, amused. "Are you a fan?"</p>
<p>"Luke's his biggest fan in the galaxy," Mara said, smirking.</p>
<p>She had argued with Luke that he needed to tell Leia the truth, <em>before</em> the concert but the Jedi Master had kept telling her the Force would find a way to make the reveal, and besides, he'd made that stupid promise to Han. When Mara then pointed out Luke had already broken that promise by telling her the secret, Luke had replied, with a straight face, that was only because she was sleeping with him and that fact overrode anything he said to Han. Mara suspected the real truth was that Luke just couldn't figure out a good way to tell Leia and he didn't know how she would react. Males could be such cowards...even Jedi males, Mara had thought in annoyance.</p>
<p>Mara sometimes wanted to slug Luke, but this 'reveal' might be just as good, so she said, "In fact, I don't know if Luke has told you this, but Evin is building him his Jedi Academy <em>on </em>his private estate, and we've moved<em> into </em>Evin Daysun house. Probably forever, from what I can surmise."</p>
<p>Luke glared at Mara, and Leia looked truly astonished. "Luke? Is that true?"</p>
<p>"I... um, Evin offered, and since he's nice - "</p>
<p>"Yes," Mara interrupted gleefully. "That's what Luke keeps telling me. Evin is doing all this for him because he's <em>nice</em>. Mind you, we've known the guy for two <em>entire</em> days, but we're already indebted to him and we will be changing our forwarding address to his house." Mara grinned at Luke, who was actually flushed. "I'm starting to get worried about losing my fiance's heart to Evin."</p>
<p>"Mara!" Luke said, eyes wide. "Why are you saying that?"</p>
<p>"Because you aren't doing the right thing," Mara snapped back, suddenly angry. "And you know what I'm talking about, too."</p>
<p>"I can't! It's not my place!"</p>
<p>Leia cleared her throat. "Um, I'm not sure what you two are arguing about, but to answer your question, Luke, the entire Daysun party have been given rooms in the Palace for two nights. They've already started arriving, since the concert is tomorrow night and apparently there is a great deal of set up that needs to be done prior to the show."</p>
<p>"That is generous of you," Mara said.</p>
<p>"For some reason, Queen Filamina was quite insistent about it," Leia said. "I found it curious, since she has little interest in entertainers unless they are Hapan."</p>
<p>"Maybe she's crazy for Evin," Mara said. "I <em>know</em> Luke is."</p>
<p>"MARA!" Luke yelled out in shocked objection.</p>
<p>Mara Jade laughed, picked up her satchel and headed toward their room. It was so much fun teasing Luke, especially when he deserved it.</p>
<p>Leia turned her attention fully on Luke. "So this is all true?"</p>
<p>"Yes. I mean, the part about his building my Academy, and me and Mara moving in with him, not the part about being crazy about him. I'm<em> not </em>in love with Evin." He looked down the long, ornate palace hallway. "Will Evin's room be located in this hall?"</p>
<p>"Yes, it will be," Leia said slowly, starting to wonder if Luke was losing his mind and Mara was correct. "From what I've been told, Mr. Daysun won't be arriving until tomorrow afternoon. He's flying in on his own ship, and will be taken directly from the space port by hover-limo to the dinner club arena." She hesitated, then asked, "Are you disappointed he's not already here? You seem to be."</p>
<p>"No, of course not."</p>
<p>She pursed her lips thoughtfully, wondering why Luke was so uneasy and why he seemed to be shielding his thoughts from her. "Lando's already here. And so is Wes Janson."</p>
<p>"That's nice," Luke mumbled distractedly. "I guess I'd better go check on Mara."</p>
<p>"Okay. Will I see you and Mara at dinner tonight?"</p>
<p>"Of course," Luke said, suddenly embracing his sister one more time and then said, almost as if he were convincing himself, "Everything will be alright."</p>
<hr/>
<p>The <strong>Next</strong> Night... at the Hapan Dinner Club arena...</p>
<p>Leia, her usually absent husband Isolder, the Queen Mother, Luke, and Mara were all sitting around a half-circle table in a dimly lit night club, facing the stage. Several rows of tables were in front of, and lower than, their table, but the table where they sat lined up perfectly with the platform of the stage, giving them the best view in the room. The opening act, an upcoming Corellian Country group named the Blue Tail Comets, were just finishing with their music set and the huge curtain was lowering to hide the change of sets. Leia was picking at what remained of her dessert, fully aware that Luke had been carefully watching her all evening,</p>
<p>"You haven't eaten very much," Luke remarked, pushing his own dessert aside. In fact, in the three meals Luke had with Leia since his arrival, dinner last night, breakfast this morning and now this meal, she had eaten about enough to keep a pitten alive.</p>
<p>"This food isn't very good," Isolder replied for his quiet wife. "No wonder Calrissian gave us the tickets free of charge." He waved toward the stage and added, "I despise Corellian Country."</p>
<p>"I didn't think the food was that bad," Luke replied, noting Leia's tight expression directed at her husband's complaints. Luke looked around and said, "I wonder where Lando went?"</p>
<p>Suddenly, Wes Janson's face popped around the corner of their table. "Hey! Lando's backstage and he wondered if any of you would like to meet Evin before the show. I told him that probably wasn't a good idea, because Evin likes to keep his concentration on his upcoming performance and doesn't much care to be distracted, but whoever listens to me, anyway? So, anyone interested in coming backstage?"</p>
<p>"No -" Luke started out, but was stopped by Leia suddenly speaking up.</p>
<p>"Yes, Wes, I'd love to go backstage."</p>
<p>Mara raised an eyebrow at Luke as he said to his sister, "You would?"</p>
<p>"Please scoot out and let me go with Wes, Luke."</p>
<p>Since Leia was seated in the center of the booth, both Luke and Mara moved to allow her to exit, and were surprised when Isolder also moved out and stood up.</p>
<p>"You're coming, too?" Luke questioned, surprised.</p>
<p>"I wouldn't miss this for anything," Isolder said with a sniff as he followed both Leia and Wes down steps and toward the side of the stage.</p>
<p>Was it possible Isolder was jealous? Luke wondered and said aloud, "Wes is right. Evin probably won't like being distracted. This isn't a good idea."</p>
<p>"You should have listened to me and told her last night," Mara responded quietly, then followed the group leaving Luke to hurry and catch up.</p>
<p>The Queen Mother remained seated, looking annoyed at being the only one left at the table.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Backstage</p>
<p>Han's face was red, both with embarrassment and anger. He waved a large white cloth object under Lando's nose, forcing his agent to take a step back or get whacked with the beaded fringes waving in his face.</p>
<p>"What. The. Fuck. IS... THIS?"</p>
<p>"It's your costume," Lando said nervously, sincerely hoping Evin's blaster had been left onboard the <em>Wookiee Princess.</em></p>
<p><em>"</em>I can see it's a costume! Why, in the nine hells of Corellia, would you have a costume made like <em>this</em>?"</p>
<p>"Well," Lando said, thinking back, "I was looking at those orange X-Wing flight suits, and then I started thinking that maybe you'd look good in a flight suit. But not orange, of course. Orange is a bad color for anyone, so seriously, I don't understand why those X-Wing pilots don't complain."</p>
<p>"It has BEADED TASSELS HANGING OFF IT!" Han shouted, looking down at the costume in utter contempt and horror.</p>
<p>"Those aren't tassels," Lando informed him. "Tassels are bunched together, with a tie at the top. Those are called fringes."</p>
<p>"Thank you <em>so</em> much for the education in asinine clothing styles," Han snarled sarcastically. "This piece of bantha crap doesn't look <em>anything</em> LIKE a flight suit!"</p>
<p>"Well, it's one piece."</p>
<p>"And it looks too small for me to even get into it!"</p>
<p>"No, I have your measurements. It will fit you exactly right. Nice and tight, but not <em>too </em>tight, You have to be able to do those moves of yours onstage or the ladies will be very disappointed. You do know those tassels...<em>fringes</em> will only emphasize those moves, right?" Lando paused and then added helpfully, "Oh, and make sure you first put on those under-tights that Wes left in the bag in your dressing room. You can't wear regular shorts or the pantie lines will show through with that outfit. We can't have that, can we?"</p>
<p><em>Tights? Pantie lines?</em> "Where are my <em>other</em> stage clothes?" Han spluttered out indignantly, feeling more that a little light-headed at this point. <em>Leia</em> was going to be in the audience, for Kriff's sake, and Lando has to spring this on him <em>now</em>?</p>
<p>"You only have other flight suits to pick from. One of them is light blue and has lots of sparkles, and the other one is white, too, but it has cute, belt-like chains across the chest, and that suit comes with a <em>tasseled belt.</em>" Lando smiled. "Would you like to wear one of those, instead? I'll have to see if Wes knows where he packed them, since I told him to only bring one for this show."</p>
<p>"NO! I want to wear my usual outfit of a silk shirt and black pants! <em>That's </em>my stage outfit... not this ...shit!"</p>
<p>"Well, that's all you have now, so be a good boy and go put it on."</p>
<p>"I'll wear my street clothes on stage before I put this on."</p>
<p>"No way!" Lando said, actually stomping his foot. "People expect Evin Daysun to look the part. Your street clothes are <em>not</em> stage clothes. They hardly qualify as <em>decent</em> clothes, and I don't understand why you don't wear what I have sent to your house as everyday clothing, anyway."</p>
<p>"Your idea of everyday clothing is -" All of a sudden, Han stopped his tirade mid-sentence, his eyes widening. He spun around. There, standing next to Luke and Mara, was the woman he loved, looking as beautiful as he remembered her.</p>
<p>"Leia...?" he gasped, dropping his hands to his side, the offending clothing forgotten.</p>
<p>All Leia could think was...<em> Han </em>before her vision darkened and her knees buckled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter Fourteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luke and Leia get to see 'Evin' perform a concert for the first time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Fourteen</p>
<p>Luke was quick. Using the Force he gently lowered his sister to the floor, and then knelt by her side, taking her head under his hand. Han was almost as quick, as he moved across the hallway and he was also kneeling in an instant, taking her hand and rubbing it.</p>
<p>"Leia?" Han whispered hoarsely. He looked over at Luke with a stricken expression. "What's wrong with her?"</p>
<p>By that time Leia's eyelids had fluttered and she opened her eyes, blinked a few times, staring up at her brother, then tracked over to... <em>Han</em>? Was she imagining things? The sensation she'd felt through the Force when Wes had stepped aside and she saw Lando there, arguing with Evin Daysun ... But it wasn't the Force-sense of a stranger that came coursing over her. It was, unmistakably Han's Force-sense, for Luke had told her that even those beings without the Force give off unique signals to those with the ability to pick it up. It was a signal, a sense she never thought she'd feel again, at least until she became One with the Force; and if the Force were truly benevolent, she fervently wished it would allow her Spirit to flow together and merge with Han's and they could finally, for eternity, be together.</p>
<p>The good-looking man staring down worriedly at her didn't look a bit like Han. His voice didn't sound like Han's. Still she was unable to separate this man from the one she'd lost. <em>Why?</em></p>
<p>Lando's panicky voice drifted through, "Should I comm a medic? I'll comm a medic!"</p>
<p>"No," Leia said, struggling to sit up, grateful that Luke was there to assist her. "I'm fine. I just got a little woozy. I'm sorry, everyone."</p>
<p>"She's okay, Lando," Luke said. "She hasn't had enough to eat lately." It was the truth, combined with the shock of unexpectedly sensing Han's presence. He took a glass of water from the concerned older Corellian and assisted Leia in taking a sip.</p>
<p>Lando gave a nervous bark of laughter and looked over at Isolder, who seemed calm and unconcerned as he stood between Mara and Wes. "Females sometimes faint when they see Evin, but Princess.. err, Queen Leia didn't seem like the swooning sort or I wouldn't have invited her backstage," said Lando, trying to offer some excuse to Leia's spouse.</p>
<p>"My wife enjoys being the center of attention," Isolder replied, without offering examples.</p>
<p>Evin Daysun was still rubbing her hand and the physical connection only confirmed what Leia initially felt through the Force. This man <em>was</em> Han. Somehow. In some way. She looked over at Luke, her brown eyes questioning. "I don't understand..." Looking back at Han she now saw a man with hair so dark it was nearly black and deep blue eyes. She whispered, "How is this possible?"</p>
<p>"I..." Han stopped and gave a desperate glance over at Luke. <em>Did you tell her?</em></p>
<p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p>
<p>They were communicating through the Force, Leia realized with a start. "How?" she repeated, even more astonished than a few moments ago.</p>
<p>Lando was tugging on Han's shirt. "You really have to get in your costume now, Evin. You're on in a quarterpart!" He shoved the white costume in Han's direction, pointing toward the dressing room.</p>
<p>Luke and Han helped Leia stand and regain her bearings. "Are you sure you're okay, Sweetheart?" Han said very softly in her ear. "It won't hurt my feelings a bit if you need to go home and lie down." A large part of him hoped she would go back to the Palace and he wouldn't have to give a concert with her in the audience. It would be easier on him, even if Luke remained to watch the show.</p>
<p><em>Sweetheart</em>. How many times he had called her that in the beginning of their acquaintance just to make her angry and to get a reaction, she thought. Now his term of endearment spoken like he truly meant the word in the best way, without sarcasm or malice, made her both overjoyed and heartsick.</p>
<p>"I wouldn't miss your concert for the galaxy," she replied truthfully with a watery smile.</p>
<p>He gave a lopsided, strained grin as Lando started to pull him away by his arm and said, "I'll explain everything, later."</p>
<p>Isolder gave a huge, put upon sigh then said quite loudly, "I don't understand what females see in him. I am much more handsome, and taller, too."</p>
<p>His comment was meant for Han to overhear, and Solo turned to glare at Isolder, annoyance overtaking his worry over both Leia and the costume he was about to contend with. "I don't understand what Queen Leia sees in <em>you</em>." It took every bit of his self-restraint not to pull away from Lando and slug Isolder in the nose for everything he'd put Leia through... for making her so unhappy.</p>
<p><em>Not a good time, Han</em>, Luke messaged through the Force.</p>
<p>The Corellian glanced at Luke and at that moment decided he was going to put on the best show of his life and let Isolder see <em>exactly</em> why females liked him. <em>Let him eat his heart out</em>, Han thought, knowing he wanted revenge and knowing what Luke would say about those feelings. Lando pulled harder and then Han was gone from sight.</p>
<p>Wes coughed, and shuffled his feet. "See? This is why Evin doesn't care to have visitors come backstage. Things like fainting and, um, insults...it's damn distracting."</p>
<p>"Obviously," Mara said dryly, looking smugly over at Luke who was still holding Leia's arm protectively. "And, I hate to say I told you so, but I told you so."</p>
<p>"Let's just go back to our seats," Luke replied, trying not to get snippy with Mara.</p>
<p>"Good idea!" Wes said, sounding much happier, and he clapped his hands together in an effort to move them away. "Enjoy the show, everyone!"</p>
<p>"I'd have more fun having a root canal," Isolder muttered as he headed back to the booth.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>The Show</em>
</p>
<p>Opening refrains from one of Evin Daysun's popular music holo-cubes started to fill the air, and the blood-red stage curtain began to pull back. Lando, from the far end of the bench, leaned over Mara to address Luke and Leia. "You're going to be in for a real treat. Evin only sings a few songs from his big hits, and then sings what he likes, not what the studio tells him to record for sales."</p>
<p>"He doesn't like his hits?" Mara asked, knowing that Luke and Leia had not spoken since returning to the booth. Leia's iciness toward her brother was coming through loud and clear.</p>
<p>"Oh, they're okay, I suppose," Lando replied. Even he could see there was now an issue between Luke and Leia and he couldn't understand why brother and sister suddenly seemed at odds. Maybe Leia was embarrassed at passing out from seeing Evin? It was the only thing Lando could come up with, but he couldn't worry about that right now, so he continued, "Evin's vocal range is much better than the light-weight tunes he's forced to record."</p>
<p>Luke leaned forward to speak to Lando. "Did he put on the flight suit?"</p>
<p>The former gambler-turned-General grinned widely. "Yes, he did. He said he looked like a stripper, but trust me, he looks great. I knew I was making the right decision."</p>
<p>The music got louder and Lando could no longer talk without shouting, so he leaned back in the seat and waited until Evin Daysun took the stage.</p>
<p>Seconds passed, the crowd started chanting, "EVIN EVIN EVIN!" and Lando started getting concerned. Maybe Evin had changed his mind about coming out on stage with the fringed white flight suit, after all.</p>
<p>Then strobe lights started flashing, and Evin Daysun loped out on the stage, fringes and all.</p>
<p>Luke was astounded, speechless really, after his friend belted out the opening, fast tune. He'd heard some of what he believed at the time were <em>Evin's</em> music holo-cubes, mostly because they were so widespread throughout the galaxy they were impossible to avoid hearing. But listening to him sing live, watching him actually give a performance, was, well... mind-boggling. He wasn't just good; he was beyond good.</p>
<p>He glanced over to his sister, weighing her reaction and Luke could tell she was just as flabbergasted as he was. Luke returned his attention back to the show. It was hard to look away from the man that had once been a smuggler, and halfway through the third number Luke suddenly realized exactly <em>how</em> Han was using the Force, even though he denied that he used it at all. It was projecting off him in waves of charisma and sexuality, enveloping his audience and not letting them go. <em>I'm not sure Ben would approve</em>, Luke thought, stunned at his revelation. <em>I will have to have a serious discussion with Han after he gets back from this tour on the appropriate uses of the Force, and especially the inappropriate uses</em>.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Han was now singing a slow love song. He approached the far right side of the stage and to Luke's utter surprise Solo tossed his mic over to Wes and took the four steps down off the stage and right into the audience, who squealed in delight at the unexpected closeness of their idol.</p>
<p>Luke leaned over Mara and asked Lando in concern, "Is this a normal part of Evin's show?"</p>
<p>"Not that I've ever seen!" Lando replied, eyes wide. "What in the Sith does he think he's doing? Those females could start ripping him to shreds!"</p>
<p>Through the Force, Luke felt Security Chief Corran Horn's startled concern as well. This wasn't good.</p>
<p>"Move please, Mara," Luke asked his fiancee. "I have to go assist Corran."</p>
<p>"Assist him?" Jade questioned, pushing Lando out of the way to allow Luke to leave. "How?"</p>
<p>Luke didn't waste time answering as he bounded over the railing separating their tier from the lower level, quickly joining Corran as both he and Horn attempted to keep the majority of women safely away from Han, or at least calm them down by use of the Force.</p>
<p>Han, however, wasn't acting concerned at all. He was busy bestowing kisses on every female that hurried over, and that appeared to be the vast majority of them sitting on this lower level.</p>
<p>Mara had retaken her seat. Without Luke between them, she was right next to Leia. "Do you like the concert so far?"</p>
<p>"Wha... what's he <em>doing</em>?" she whispered, not wanting Isolder to overhear them.</p>
<p>"It appears he's trying to kiss more women in five minutes than most men kiss in their entire lives," Mara said, amused. "And while he's at it, probably make a certain Prince jealous as hell."</p>
<p>Watching Han kiss dozens of females mere meters away wasn't making Leia very happy either, but when she shot a quick glance to her left and she saw the seething expression of her husband she suddenly wanted to laugh. Much louder, for Isolder's benefit, she said, "I sure wish I was on that lower level, don't you, Mara?"</p>
<p>Playing along, Mara answered, enthusiastically and just as loudly. "Sure do, Leia!"</p>
<p>Isolder gave both women a frosty glance.</p>
<p>Somehow, probably due to Luke and Corran's Force-assist, Han survived his foray out into the audience, and got back on stage at the opposite end, and taking the mic back from Wes he continued his song without missing a beat. He strongly suspected that Corran was going to have his head on a platter for pulling that stunt, but he had been confident in both Corran's and Luke's abilities to keep him safe. Now, back on stage, he was suddenly aware of the risk he had just taken and was very, very grateful that his trust in his Jedi friends had not been misplaced.</p>
<p>He spent the rest of the concert alternating between fast, upbeat songs, Corellian Country and ballads. By the end of the show, he addressed the audience as he mopped sweat off his face, then tossed the blue scarf down toward a female that was pleading to own the damp item. If fans so desperately wanted a sweaty scarf, who was he to deprive them?</p>
<p>"I'd like to end this show by singing a song that a friend of mine once told me was her father's favorite Alderaanian song. It goes something like this.."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Leia listened, her heart pounding against her chest. It was indeed her father's favorite song, one he would often play after his wife died. It was a song about a lost love, and the singer was lamenting how he didn't want to go on with his life without his one true love. The melody was beautiful and Leia knew it was a notoriously difficult song to sing. Only the best Alderaanian vocalists even attempted it. She held her breath as Han reached the drawn out ending, but he hit all those hard notes without missing a beat. Leia felt her eyes filling with tears, over both the memories the song held for her, as well as pride in Han's ability to sing it.</p>
<p>The audience roared in appreciation as the curtain fell and the concert came to a close.</p>
<p>As the lights came back on, Lando stood up, addressing the small group after they had moved from the booth. "I told you that outfit was perfect. I don't think Evin was even thinking about it after the first song or two."</p>
<p>"It did look good on him," Mara admitted reluctantly. "Maybe the X-Wing pilots should follow suit."</p>
<p>Luke laughed. "All those fringes would get in the way of the firing controls."</p>
<p>"I hope to see you at the after-show party," Lando said, still grinning. "Queen Filamina has graciously agreed to allow me to use the ballroom and outside pool area to serve cocktails and hors d'oeuvers."</p>
<p>"I, for one, have no intentions of meeting this overpaid male escort again," Isolder put in haughtily. 'Correct, Queen Mother?"</p>
<p>"I will be there," Queen Filamina spoke for the first time all evening. "You are excused from attending, my son."</p>
<p>Isolder bowed deeply to his mother, surprised at her desire to attend this function but not daring to question her. "Good evening then, Mother." He turned and left without speaking to his wife.</p>
<p>"Of course we will be there," Leia informed Lando. She had pulled her emotions back together and the idea of spending some time with Han, getting an explanation from him, was now all-consuming.</p>
<p>"Are you still angry with me?" Luke asked his sister.</p>
<p>"I'm not angry. I'm hurt. I just want an explanation from the both of you, Luke. Nothing more."</p>
<p>Lando still didn't understand what was going on between Leia and Luke. "I hope Evin shows up," he joked, trying to ease the tension. "He despises after-show parties. Claims he's too tired after a performance and it irritates him that everyone wants to talk to him and take his holo. You might have to use your Force powers to get him out of his room."</p>
<p>Luke smiled at Leia. "I can do that, if necessary."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter Fifteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Queen Mother makes an offer.  Han finally gets time to explain his re-birth and new life to Leia.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Fifteen</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luke and Mara accompanied Queen Leia and her mother-in-law back to the Palace in their Royal hover-limo. Leia had also invited Lando to ride with them, which seemed to put Queen Filamina in a dour mood, as she kept her focus out of the window and ignored her guests.</p>
<p>Because of the lack of privacy Luke could not explain to Leia about Han, and also to inform her that he had not known about Han's existence until a month earlier. He felt Leia was still annoyed with him, and he wished he could have a moment alone with his sister.</p>
<p>Lando had never cared much for uncomfortable, long silences, so he finally tried to have a conversation. "Did you enjoy the concert, everyone?"</p>
<p>After a brief hesitation, Leia replied, "Yes, it was amazing." Especially when she considered who it actually was. She gave a thoughtful gaze over at Lando and wondered if he knew Evin's real identity. She suspected he did not. "I loved the last song."</p>
<p>"When Evin told me he was going to include that particular song in his set tonight, I tried to talk him out of it," Lando informed her. "He refuses to use voicorr. You know, the program that fixes mistakes when beings sing out of tune? I was worried he wouldn't be able to hit and hold that last note, but I guess I shouldn't have been concerned."</p>
<p>"How long have you known Evin?" Leia questioned the Corellian.</p>
<p>"Only a little over three years now," he responded. "For some reason though, it feels like much longer. When I first met him I couldn't put my finger on who he reminded me of, and then one day it just occurred to me...he reminded me of Han." Lando noticed Leia's slight intake of breath, and he felt his face flush a bit. "I'm sorry, Leia. I guess I shouldn't have said that. We all still miss Han very much. It's just that Evin..." he trailed off for a moment considering his words, then continued, "he sometimes says things and does things exactly like Han would do, so much so that it's eerie. Impulsive things, like jumping off that stage and heading into the audience. I could see Han doing something like that, just to get under a person's skin," Lando gave a furtive glance over toward Queen Filamina. "If you understand where I'm coming from."</p>
<p>"Yes," Leia agreed, not looking at Lando but at Luke. "Evin reminded me of Han <em>instantly</em>."</p>
<p>The small group was surprised when Queen Filamina suddenly turned her gaze from the window and addressed Lando. Due to her and Leia's Royal Status, both women faced forward in the limo while the others were facing toward the back. "I would like to purchase that man from you. The singer."</p>
<p>Lando blinked. "Uh, what? Who?"</p>
<p>The older woman gave a sigh, like she was so very tired of dealing with imbeciles. "The <em>singer</em>. You own him, and I would like to purchase him. Would twenty million in Hapan gemstones be sufficient? Or I could supply you with New Republic credits, if you prefer something less refined."</p>
<p>"I don't<em> own </em>Evin," Lando replied, still trying to wrap his mind around this woman's offer. "I'm his agent. "</p>
<p>"Is not an agent considered an owner on your backwater system, Corellia is it?"</p>
<p>"No, it's not," Lando responded, looking rather aghast. "Evin pays me. If anything, he owns<em> me</em>." He looked over toward Luke and Mara. The former assassin was struggling not to laugh and Luke's eyes were wide with surprise or perhaps concern. They were not being much help, so he turned to Leia. "Queen Leia? Can you tell your mother-in-law that Corellians don't own other Corellians? And no one owns Evin Daysun, except maybe <em>Coruscanti Labels</em>. But that's only until his next contract negotiations come along."</p>
<p>"Queen Filamina -" Leia started to explain, but was interrupted.</p>
<p>"Then you will need to contact this Coruscanti Labels being and pass my offer along to him," Queen Filamina told Lando. "Is he human? Or hopefully he is a Bith? Biths are very receptive to receiving large sums of credits in exchange for something they own."</p>
<p>Mara could no longer help herself and burst into peals of laughter, which earned her an intense, angry stare from Filamina. "I'm sorry, but this is too funny. I can't wait to see Evin's reaction to your offer to have him become a Hapan concubine."</p>
<p>Filamina was not amused. "I can only imagine how honored he will be to serve me in that capacity. After he is thoroughly cleansed, of course."</p>
<p>"Cleansed?" Luke managed to insert, confused and looking at his sister for explanation.</p>
<p>"You don't want to know," Leia mumbled, refusing to meet Luke's eyes. She was embarrassed and flushing.</p>
<p>Although Luke tried to stop Mara with discreet pokes, she only laughed harder, not really concerned about how she was offending the Queen Mother. "Honored... yes... that's how he will feel. I'm positive he'll be <em>honored."</em></p>
<p>Queen Filamina glared at the red-head, finally understanding Mara's sarcasm.</p>
<p>Leia was very glad Mara was along to express what she could only feel, but was unable to say out loud.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Lando had invited the wealthy Hapans that attended the concert to the after-show party. Five members of Han's band were also in attendance, although they were there to provide the background music and were currently setting up around a huge, antique keyboard panel embossed with real gold piping. Lando certainly hoped the keyboardist took care not to damage the item, because he wasn't certain he had enough in his bank account to cover it.</p>
<p>Most of the guests had arrived, and finally Leia entered the room with Queen Filamina. She looked around at the gathering, trying to find Han but was unable to locate him.</p>
<p>Luke came up to his sister, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "He's not here yet."</p>
<p>"That is <em>totally</em> unacceptable," Filamina huffed out. "The Queen is always to be the<em> last</em> guest to arrive and the <em>first</em> to leave. Royal Protocol cannot be ignored by commoners like that singer." Not waiting for Luke to reply, she headed toward a large group of the rich Hapan guests, who bowed low at her appearance.</p>
<p>Luke took note that no one was bowing toward Leia. "I hope he shows up," Luke murmured, mostly to himself.</p>
<p>"We're alone, finally," Leia said softly. "How long have you known? Why didn't you tell me?"</p>
<p>"I found out only last month, and he made me promise not to tell anyone."</p>
<p>"He told <em>you!"</em></p>
<p>"No, I found out the same way you did - through the Force, and only when Lando introduced us. Han wasn't happy about it, either."</p>
<p>"But -"</p>
<p>She got no further, as the room suddenly stilled and all eyes turned toward the huge double doorway. Evin Daysun was entering the room, along with Corran Horn and his wife, Mirax.</p>
<p>Leia felt her heart give a small lurch. Han looked so unlike the Han of old. He was wearing a shiny, teal colored shirt, ornate belt and black trousers, with a gray scarf tied loosely around his neck. But his Force-sense was exactly like the Han Solo she remembered. He was cautious, eyes sweeping across the scene, his expression guarded and his senses on high alert, with his fingers hanging down on his right thigh as if he very much desired to have a blaster rig strapped to his hip. Immediately he was surrounded by the invited Hapans, who abandoned their Queen Mother to stand alone, and excitedly tried to get his attention.</p>
<p>"How am I going to get to spend time alone with him?" she whispered. "Away from all these people?"</p>
<p>"Give the Hapans half a timepart with him, and I'll make sure you will," Luke responded. He nodded toward Lando, who was hurrying over to them.</p>
<p>"Hey!" Lando said excitedly. "Corran just told me why they're so late. Apparently it takes a <em>long</em> time for Evin to extract himself from a tight flight suit that he's been heavily sweating inside for well over a timepart. Corran told me he had to help peel it off his torso since it was practically glued on Evin's skin." Lando laughed heartily. "Horn informed me that since apparently he'll have to do that after every concert, he expects hazard pay after this tour is over."</p>
<p>The image of Corran helping Han strip was at first funny, until Leia imagined herself helping Han, instead. Then it turned erotic, and she forced the image out of her mind. It was too distracting for her to think about right now.</p>
<p>"Do you think Evin will ever wear a flight suit again after that experience?" Luke asked, smiling, unaware of his sister's wandering, impure thoughts.</p>
<p>"He'd better," Lando said, smirking. "After the reaction he got, that's his 'calling flimsi' from now on... plus it's all he's <em>got</em> to wear onstage."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Luke kept his word, and after what seemed like an eternity - although it was truly only half a timepart - Han finally appeared poolside where Leia had been not-so-patiently waiting under the twinkling light strands draped overhead.</p>
<p>"Hey," he said quietly as he sat down on the stone bench next to her. "You okay? I've been worried about you ever since you fainted backstage. That' ain't like you."</p>
<p>"You mean to say you don't think I was so overwhelmed by your gorgeous good looks that I simply swooned?"</p>
<p>Han chuckled, recalling his long-ago words back on Hoth when he called himself 'gorgeous' just to get a rise from the Princess. "Glad to hear your voice again, Princess. Even if it's just mocking me."</p>
<p>She realized that she didn't want to mock him, and immediately felt ashamed. "You sing amazingly well. Thank you for remembering the name of my father's song," she said, looking down at her hands folded primly in her lap. She didn't know why, but she was shy and nervous around him, and could sense he was feeling exactly the same way about her.</p>
<p>"I remember everything you ever told me."</p>
<p>"Including how I told you to have a nice life while you were dying?" she asked so softly he strained to hear her words.</p>
<p>Han reached over and took her hand. "You didn't know that at the time. I never held it against you. I was never, ever mad at you. You gotta believe me."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"Don't be, Leia. It worked out, I guess. Like I told Luke, if you would have stayed with me then I'd be dead. But this way I'm still here, even if I'm in a body that was meant for Palpatine."</p>
<p>Leia looked up sharply. "What?"</p>
<p>"Luke hasn't told you yet?"</p>
<p>"No, we haven't had time alone."</p>
<p>"Oh. Well, long story short... this body was made by an Imperial scientist and his aide for ol' Prune Face to take over usin' that Ssi-ruuk transfer technology. But the crazy Sith didn't think the body had enough Force hocus-pocus in the blood, so he killed the scientist and then the aide took this body and the Ssi-ruuk machine to Corellia. Then he decided I was the <em>lucky</em> candidate to try out the machine, and boom, here I am. Alive and, um, not me, exactly, but alive."</p>
<p>"Oh."</p>
<p>"That's all ya got? Oh?"</p>
<p>"Why didn't you start smuggling again?"</p>
<p>"Kinda didn't have a ship anymore. Or even references to get a job as a co-pilot."</p>
<p>"So you just decided, what the heck, I guess I'll become the next Big-Thing-Singer-Holo-Star one morning?"</p>
<p>Han laughed. "Not exactly. First I got drunk-" At this, Leia chuckled. "Don't interrupt my story, Your Highness. Like I said, I got drunk and sang a song, just for a joke, mind you. Then I kept tellin' everyone I wasn't a singer, but it didn't seem to matter, cuz no one believed me. So then, somehow, I turned into a singer. But it wasn't my fault!"</p>
<p>Now Leia really laughed. It was so like... <em>Han</em>. "I wonder how many other smugglers have accidentally turned themselves into singers over the past millennium?" she asked.</p>
<p>"Don't say 'millennium,'" Han groused. "I get crabby thinkin' about my poor old ship."</p>
<p>"You have a <em>new</em> ship, correct?"</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>"What did you name it?"</p>
<p>"Her. Ships are always female."</p>
<p>Leia rolled her eyes, smiling at Han but indulging him. "Her, then."</p>
<p>"Um..."</p>
<p>"Imaginative name, 'Um.'"</p>
<p>"The <em>Wookiee Princess</em>."</p>
<p>"What!? Are you trying to tell me you think about Wookiees when you think about me?"</p>
<p>"Well, ya both <em>do</em> have a lot of hair," Han pointed out, then added in a more serious tone, "I wish I could've rescued you from this life."</p>
<p>"I kept hoping you would show up, too," Leia said sadly. "Then Luke told me that you had died. After that, I didn't care anymore what happened to me."</p>
<p>"Aw, Sweetheart," Han murmured. "You shouldn't have felt that way. But I always felt you'd wake up and leave me someday, anyway. It was only a matter of time. I was never good enough for you."</p>
<p>Leia blinked back tears. "You didn't think you were <em>good</em> enough for me? But Isolder, a man of Royal upbringing and title, who treats me like I'm invisible, is good enough?"</p>
<p>"He's taller than me," Han joked, trying to lighten her mood. "If that ain't an important quality in a husband I don't know what is."</p>
<p>"I believe you used to be taller, too."</p>
<p>"Hey, now you're just tryin' to hurt my feelings." He grinned and admitted, "This body <em>is</em> two centimeters shorter than I was, before. Talk about life bein' unfair."</p>
<p>Leia laughed and gave Han a playful push on his arm. He leaned down, took her in his arms, angled his body and bent his face toward her. Leia knew he fully intended to kiss her, and oh, the Goddesses of Alderaanian how she <em>wanted</em> to be kissed, and not those quick pecks he gave his fans earlier, either. The weight of the last three years seemed to fade away as his warm lips met hers...</p>
<p>Then an angry Hapan male voice called out from the opposite side of the pool, "Leave my wife alone, you no-talent gigolo!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter Sixteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A fight, a swimming pool, and a discussion about bite marks and hair.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Sixteen</p><p>Han and Leia jumped to their feet, and sprang apart. Leia felt guilty, annoyed at herself for feeling that way.</p><p>Isolder stalked around the pool and stood in front of Han, his fist raised near Solo's nose. "I am trained in the Hapan martial arts, and I shall make short work of thee, Thou Worthless Corellian."</p><p>"How dare you spy on me," Leia hissed out, her guilt dissolving into anger. "You have no right."</p><p>"I am defending thy honor, my Beloved!"</p><p>"Honor?" Leia spluttered out. "Beloved? Since when do you care anything about honor? Since when do you consider me <em>beloved</em>?"</p><p>"I do not wish to see you defile yourself with this low-class malefactor," Isolder stated, never removing his eyes from Han's face. "He is unclean, and you cannot allow yourself to have relations with him."</p><p>Han shook his head as he took a step back from the taller man's fist. He looked over at Leia, unsure if he should be amused or offended. "Does he always talk like that? Thee? Thou? Defile? Relations?... <em>Seriously</em>?"</p><p>"You have had <em>relations </em>with no less than<em> twelve </em>women since you married me," Leia snarled, aware that there was now a sizable audience. Many of the Hapans had left the ballroom and were now watching, transfixed, at the scene taking place across the shimmering blue pool.</p><p>"Tis not the same. The women I have adored lately are all Hapans," Isolder sniffed, waving his clenched fist in Han's general direction. "That one I am certain is unclean. It is against the law, as you are well aware."</p><p>"Okay," Han said, getting more than a little miffed at the pompous Prince. "In the past minute you've called me worthless, low-class and a...malefactor? I'll ignore all those insults, 'cuz I've been called worse things, although I gotta admit being called a malefactor is a new one. But that's the<em> second </em>time you've called me unclean. I'll have you know I took a shower after the concert. I ain't unclean, Hutt Slime."</p><p>"He is a fool," Isolder said, looking at his seething wife. "If you must relieve your baser desires, then find a suitable Hapan. My mother has certainly offered you some of the finest she owns."</p><p>Han blinked, taken aback, trying to comprehend what he was hearing. "His mother owns people? As in slaves?" The Leia he knew and loved would never have considered aligning herself with slavers, not even for the most righteous cause.</p><p>"They are not slaves, you miscreant," Isolder deigned to reply directly to Han. "They are all well-paid and well-cared for concubines." He turned his haughtly gaze back to his wife. "If this Corsucanti Labels agrees to sell this reprobate to my mother, she may eventually share him with you, much later. After she becomes bored with him."</p><p>So the Queen Mother must have confided in her son her desire to purchase Evin Daysun, Leia thought darkly. "Evin is not for sale, at any price," Leia said, shaking her head in disgust. The longer she lived with them, the more the Royal Hapan family repelled her.</p><p>Scratching the back of his neck and frowning in confusion, Han asked, "What?"</p><p>Leia looked up at Han. "Queen Filamina asked Lando if she could buy you, for twenty million credits."</p><p>Han's eyes widened, then he grinned. "Twenty million? If I'd have had that kinda offer three years ago, I might've sold myself."</p><p>"That would not be a surprise to anyone, you Corellian gigolo," Isolder said, folding his arms across his chest. He gazed down at his petite wife. "I should never have agreed to marry someone as beneath my station as you have proven yourself to be."</p><p>"That's enough," Han roared out, aware that Luke and Corran were both rounding the far end of the pool to intervene. "Insult me all ya want, but ya ain't insultin' Leia!"</p><p>At that point Isolder took a swing at Han, connecting with the Corellian's right cheek and Han immediately launched himself at the much taller Hapan, tackling him around the waist. For a moment, both men rolled on the duracrete and struggled at the edge of the pool before falling over into the water with a loud splash.</p><p>"HAN!" Leia screamed out, watching as both men sank beneath the surface, still fighting. She looked frantically at her brother. "Do something! Isolder could drown him!"</p><p>Luke shut his eyes and concentrated, levitating Isolder out of the pool as he still swung his arms in frantic fighting. The Hapan suddenly realized he was being held high aloft without any visible means and stopped flaying. The Jedi glanced down, making sure that Han was okay, and saw his friend pulling himself out of the water and hoisting up onto the edge before twisting around to sit down, his feet still dangling in the water.</p><p>"PUT ME DOWN, YOU ... FORNICATING TRANSGRESSOR!" Isolder shouted, not really knowing who or what he was shouting at.</p><p>Han looked up at Leia who was standing over him. Water dripped into his eyes. "I'll bet he got top grades in vocabulary when he was in school, huh, Princess?"</p><p>Laughing in relief, the Princess dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around Han, ignoring the fact her gown was getting thoroughly soaked. "I'm sure he got better grades in school than you did," she whispered into his ear. "But he sure doesn't get good grades in the bedroom from me."</p><p>"So you're sayin' I'm better in the sack?" Han asked, not quite as softly as Leia would have liked.</p><p>"Much better. Top grades, in fact." She pulled Han to his feet. "Let's go get you into some dry clothes."</p><p>"Your wish is my command, Sweetheart," Han said, putting his soaked sleeve over her shoulders. They both walked away, ignoring the Hapan guests that were still gaping, as well as Lando, who was yelling up toward the Prince and accusing Isolder of damaging<em> Coruscanti Labels</em> valuable property.</p><p>Corran walked over to Luke, who was still holding Isolder above the pool with the Force. "What did I hear Leia call Evin?"</p><p>"Hon," Luke muttered, hoping Corran wouldn't pick up on the lie. "She called him 'hon.' Short for honey."</p><p>"Oh, okay."</p><p>Luke waited a few more seconds before releasing Isolder back into the pool with an impressive, and probably painful, belly-flop.</p><hr/><p>Leia dabbed bacta cream on Han's cheek as he sat on the edge of his bed, wearing a thick, dark blue bathrobe. "That's going to be swollen for a few days."</p><p>Tentatively Han touched his face, wincing in pain. "That guy packs a punch, that's for sure. I hope it's better in four days, since I got another concert I gotta sing by then. My fans don't want to see me lookin' all bruised up."</p><p>The Princess smiled down at Han. "You can always wear makeup."</p><p>Solo shook his head negatively. "Makeup don't stay on during a concert. I get way too sweaty and it just runs right off."</p><p>"So you've actually tried wearing makeup on stage?" she asked, lifting an eyebrow.</p><p>Han flushed. "Not during a concert. But I've got to wear it when I'm shooting holo-vids. Even then it runs off under all those hot lights."</p><p>He started to rub his cheek, and Leia grabbed his wrist. "Stop it. You'll take the bacta off that I just applied." Then she took notice of another bruise, this one on his right hand on the soft area under his thumb. It was a red, circular mark, and it looked fresh. "What's this bruise?"</p><p>Han gave the mark a quick glance. "Oh, that's nothin'."</p><p>She could tell he didn't want her to know, and she had no intention of letting it go. "Tell me."</p><p>"It's, uh, just a bite mark."</p><p>"A<em> bite </em>mark?" Leia asked, eyes wide. "Who bit you? Or will I be sorry for asking?" She really didn't want to hear about his latest lover, because she had no delusions that Han wouldn't have multiple opportunities every night with women. He would have had no reason to remain faithful to her over the past three years, and she was not about to judge him. How could she judge, anyway? She was the one that left <em>him</em> to marry another man.</p><p>Han knew what she was thinking. "It's not that, Leia. It was just a...fan. I was kneeling down on stage and reaching over to take her hand so she could pull herself up closer to get a kiss, and she bit my hand. It happens."</p><p>Leia blinked. "It <em>happens</em>? It's happened before? Your fans<em> bite </em>you?"</p><p>"Yeah," Han shrugged nonchalantly, looking back at the mark. "This one ain't too bad. Didn't break the skin or nothing."</p><p>"I cannot... I simply cannot fathom your life now, Han," Leia said, shaking her head. "Makeup. Fringes. Bites from rabid fans."</p><p>"Hope to hell they ain't rabid, Princess, but my life sure is interesting," Han admitted ruefully. Then he gave a sharp look up at Leia. "What's with your mother-in-law wanting to buy me? And what's with Isolder saying I ain't clean? Talk about being around bizarre people. I'm not so sure my life is any stranger than yours."</p><p>Leia sat down on the bed next to Han. "I don't want to explain what they mean by unclean. It's... embarrassing."</p><p>"We've been pretty intimate in the past, honey. How embarrassing could it be?"</p><p>"They have laws against having hair."</p><p>Han appeared surprised, immediately glancing up at her head. "Hair? Your hair looks just as long as it ever did, and your crazy-ass husband has longer hair than you do."</p><p>Leia cast her eyes down to her lap, quite deliberately. "Not on top of the head. In, um, a more delicate area."</p><p>It took Han a second, then it dawned on him what she meant. He laughed. "Are you kiddin' me?"</p><p>"No, I'm quite serious." She felt her cheeks get hot. "I had to, err, before my wedding night, take care of things. It's the law. Hapans can't have relations with ..." she trailed off, too embarrassed to continue.</p><p>"Huh."</p><p>"That's all you have to say? Huh?"</p><p>"Well, no. What I would like to say is that you ain't Hapan, and I've always liked to break laws." Han stood up, and removed his robe. He was wearing nothing under. "Laws can be real annoying sometimes. Especially stupid ones."</p><p>Leia felt herself get lightheaded. "Don't you have to go back to the after-show party?" she managed to whisper, forcing her gaze upward.</p><p>"Do you think Lando will fire me?" he asked, his voice husky with desire as he put one knee on the bed next to the Princess. "I remember once tellin' you'd I'd wiggle just for you. Remember that time on the <em>Falcon</em>, when you caught me dancing for those kids?"</p><p>"I remember. I told you to go shake it out of the airlock."</p><p>"Oh, yeah. That's what you did say. You still feel that way?"</p><p>"Not a single bit." Leia suddenly no longer cared about Hapan laws, or after-show parties. She had Han back, different than before, but he was still the man she loved, and that was all that mattered. It was time to reclaim what belonged to her and she wasn't going to have to pay twenty million in Hapan gemstones to get it, either.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter Seventeen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leia pays a high, high price for her one night of passion with the man she loves</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Seventeen</p>
<p>Rolling to her side, the Former Princess of Alderaan carefully propped herself up on an elbow, putting her hand under her head for support. She watched Han sleeping next to her. He was on his stomach, both arms tucked under the pillow, his face toward her with the bruised cheek showing. Leia gave a slight grimace, noting the bruise appeared darker now in the early morning light of the Hapan dawn. Then her gaze traced over Han's back and shoulders. His new body wasn't as muscular and didn't have quite the width of broad shoulders as he'd had before. This was undoubtedly due to his younger age, as well as the fact he didn't have nearly as much time to spend on physical labor now that he was an entertainer. When Solo smuggled, he would do hard labor, loading and unloading contraband, some of it quite heavy, as well as constantly making repairs to the Falcon. Leia knew from experience that some of those repairs required muscle. She pondered his chest. She always liked the amount of chest hair Han had... neither too hairy nor too smooth. This new body's chest hair situation was pretty much equal in quantity to his old body's, which pleased her more than she'd ever admit. Her wandering mind took her lower, and despite the fact Han was sound asleep she felt herself blushing. Leia had no complaints about this new version, and she wasn't certain if this would make Han pleased if he knew, or upset that she didn't consider his former manhood considerably better than his new body. She decided it would be something she would never mention in case he got offended; you could never be certain what would make Han upset. She smiled at her lover, thinking that both versions of Han were a million times better than her husband.</p>
<p>Then she drew her eyes back to his face. His hair was much darker than Han's had been -neither a positive nor a negative in Leia's mind. His new eye color was blue, but unlike Luke's sky-blue, his were now a deep blue. Leia didn't mind blue eyes, but she felt a bit of a nostalgic pang knowing how much she loved and missed Han's hazel eye color, with hues that seemed to shift from light brown to green to gold, depending on his mood. So, the eye color was a negative for her, even though the<em> shape </em>of his eyes, both the old and the new, were fine. The line of Han's nose was now perfect, and his profile nearly flawless. That was a plus, she thought with a smile, recalling his oft-broken and off-center nose of old. Full lips for both bodies, she determined, again flushing slightly at the memory at how those lips had felt on her body last night. Han's 'old' body had a strong, masculine jaw line, and so did this new body, although this new body didn't have the chin scar that was so apparent that people would often ask, much to Han's chagrin, how he got it. Leia had found his scar made him look both dangerous and sexy. She would miss it. His teeth were fine, white and straight, and Han obviously took care of those quite well, just as he'd taken care of his teeth before. All and all, if he had to end up in a different body, this one was acceptable. Judging by his millions of adoring fans, perhaps more than acceptable.</p>
<p>Slowly, Han became aware of being watched and studied. He opened one eye, looking up at Leia. "What are you looking at?" he said, his voice deep and slightly hoarse from sleep.</p>
<p>"You."</p>
<p>He turned his head so he could see her with both eyes and asked, quite earnestly. "Do you like what you see?" He sounded concerned that maybe she wouldn't like this 'new' Han, and there would be nothing he could do about it.</p>
<p>Leia smiled. "I like what I see just fine. I'm committing to my memory this new version of you."</p>
<p>Han gave a slow grin and propped himself up facing her in the same pose so they were nose to nose, only inches separating them. "You don't really have to memorize what I look like, ya know. All you have to do is buy the latest celebrity holo-zine gossip rag and my face is plastered all over inside them. I'm constantly havin' affairs with almost every female holo-star in the galaxy. Hells, I'm sometimes havin' affairs with<em> male </em>holo-stars. I really don't have time to do anything but have sex, according to the shills. Now if they find out I've been messin' around with Hapan Royalty, I'll probably end up with entire editions dedicated in my honor."</p>
<p>"They'd better not find out," Leia told him, keeping her tone light. "I'm a married woman, you know."</p>
<p>Han's face darkened at the mention of Isolder. "Why don't you divorce him? Come with me to Corellia? You don't have to keep living this kind of life. I've got a lot of credits now, Leia, if that's the problem."</p>
<p>"This marriage to Isolder was never how much money you had or... <em>didn't</em> have. It wasn't about you, at all." Leia flung herself flat, staring up at the ceiling to avoid looking into his eyes. "I can't leave Hapes, Han. I have a child that the Queen Mother rarely lets me see as it is. If I leave Isolder, I'll never see Isabell again, and that would kill me inside."</p>
<p>Solo was quiet for so long that Leia finally looked over. His face was still and his expression grim. "Please understand," she whispered. "I love you. I've never stopped loving you. I made a mistake marrying Isolder, but this is more than just what I want now. It's what Isabell needs, and she needs me. I see how Queen Filamina treats people, how Isolder treats people. I don't want my daughter to grow up thinking that's normal. I want to teach her compassion, and she'll never get that from my mother-in-law or my husband."</p>
<p>"So what is it you <em>do</em> want from me?" he asked softly. "Is<em> this </em>it? A one-night stand? An occasional secret tryst when you travel to Coruscant for government business?"</p>
<p><em>I want you</em>, she wanted to scream in frustration. <em>I want us! </em>Instead she said, "I want you to make love to me again, before you leave. I want to memorize everything about you. Your body, your face, your smell..."</p>
<p>"Smell? I <em>smell?"</em></p>
<p>Leia gave him a tender smile, reaching over and brushing a strand of hair from his temple. "Everyone has their own unique odor, Han. Everyone. I never forgot what you used to smell like. I <em>loved</em> your smell, whether you were all hot and sweaty from working on the Falcon, or whether you'd just stepped out of the shower 'fresher, I <em>loved</em> the scent of your skin. And I want to commit your new scent to my memory, right now."</p>
<p>"I was pretty sweaty last night after we were finished making love," Han said thoughtfully, his mood lightning up a bit. "You could just keep these sheets as a reminder... you know, like those scarves I throw off the stage? Only this particular scarf would be really big, and it has a bit more than just my perspiration wiped on it, if you know what I'm talkin' about."</p>
<p>The Princess pushed Han onto his back, then crawled on top of him to make him stop talking.</p>
<hr/>
<p>A week later, late afternoon</p>
<p>Queen Filamina sat on her gaudy, ornate throne, glaring down at her daughter-in-law. "Isolder has informed me that you defiled your body with that Corellian singer while he was here last week. Is this true?"</p>
<p>Leia gave an angry stare in Isolder's direction. He looked arrogant and smug, and she suddenly realized she hated him. "My affairs are none of your business. Both of you have lovers. Multiple lovers."</p>
<p>"You know our laws regarding physical contact with uncleansed bodies."</p>
<p>"I know <em>your</em> laws."</p>
<p>"Do you deny engaging in physical relations with Evin Daysun the night of the concert?"</p>
<p>"I do not deny anything."</p>
<p>"Did you cleanse Daysun prior?" the Queen Mother asked, eyes narrowing.</p>
<p>"That is also none of your business."</p>
<p>The older woman sighed, pretending to be upset. "But it<em> is </em>my business, dear child."</p>
<p>"Do you know the consequences for your actions?" Isolder asked, sounding pleased rather than upset. "Breaking this law means our marriage is annulled, instantly. You are disowned by all Hapans, and you must leave the Consortium by sundown. You are banished from all of Hapes for life."</p>
<p>Leia gasped. "I didn't know..."</p>
<p>"It matters not if you knew or did not know," Filamina replied. "It is the law."</p>
<p>"Isabell..."</p>
<p>"You will never see the child again," Isolder crowed happily. "You have cast shame on her, and she will grow up with nothing but contempt for you. I will tell her that you were only my broodmare, a sex-starved broodmare that was unable to resist the dubious charms of a has-been Corellian holo-star."</p>
<p>Six Hapan guards entered the Royal Chamber, walking up beside Leia and surrounding her. Isolder order them, "Take her to the space port." He glared at his now-ex-wife. "A small transport awaits, and you will leave immediately along with your annoying droid. Consider the transport your divorce settlement, for it will be all you shall receive."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter Eighteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leia and Threepio head to Corellia</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Eighteen</p><p>"May I inquire as to our destination, Princess Leia?" Threepio questioned the quiet human female sitting in the Captain's seat of the small Hapan shuttle. "If you don't mind me asking? Since it appears we have been traveling at sublight speed for the better part of a standard day since leaving Ta'a Chume'Dan."</p><p>Leia sighed, glancing down at the ship's controls. "I've been waiting to hear if Luke replies to my messages." If her brother failed to answer, she would set the hyper-space coordinates for Coruscant. The idea of going back to the Capital of the New Republic as a complete failure made her physically ill, and she was already nauseated at being forced to leave her beloved child behind with people that despised her, even long before her 'unlawful affair' with Han.</p><p>"May I ask how long you intend to wait for Master Luke to reply?" the droid said worriedly. "The Hapans were very clear they wished for us to leave the Consortium as soon as possible, and I fear that lingering in their space may cause them to become angry... and upset. Upset and angry humans can be very unpredictable, in my experience."</p><p>"Threepio -" Leia started to admonish the droid when the com-message board light started blinking. The signal was coming from Luke, and the Princess felt a rush of relief as she opened the channel. "LUKE!"</p><p>His voice came through, sounding far away and indistinct. "Sorry I took so long to reply. Mara and I have been outside arguing with the contractors that are building the Academy and H... Evin's studio What's wrong?"</p><p>Leia's lips twisted at Luke's decision to use the name 'Evin' rather than Han. While the frequency she was using was supposedly secure, she had little doubt the Hapans had installed listening devices as well as trackers.</p><p>"Isolder and his mother have banished me from Hapes."</p><p>Although the sound over the small speaker was not good, Leia could hear shock in Luke's tone. "What? Why?"</p><p>"I'd rather tell you in person."</p><p>"Do you have Isabell with you?"</p><p>A sharp pain, like someone twisting a knife, coursed through her chest. "No." Then added with determination she wasn't sure was justified, "I'll have to get a lawyer and go through New Republic courts and fight for custody. I'll get her away from Isolder. I have to." Let them hear that, if they were listening. Leia had no intention of giving up her daughter without a fight, and she was certain the Queen Mother had somehow twisted the Hapan laws in their favor.</p><p>"Come to Corellia. I'll send you over the coordinates and make sure the Dock Controller is aware you are arriving."</p><p>"Do you think Evin will mind?" Leia asked softly. She knew he was still on tour, and would be for the next five standard weeks. Despite his offer to take her to Corellia, Leia knew he would still be blindsided by everything when he arrived back home. Knowing Han, he would probably blame himself for Leia's banishment.</p><p>"Evin would insist," Luke responded. "You know he would. His house has... plenty of room."</p><p>Leia detected the slight hesitation at the word 'plenty'. "Are you sure?"</p><p>"I'm sure. It's just that our landlord on Coruscant ...where my students were living and training? He told me they had to find other accommodations. The landlord claimed his neighbors were complaining about too much noise. I think they just didn't care to have Jedi students living next to them."</p><p>"Where did they go?"</p><p>Luke gave a noisy sigh. "I brought them all here to Corellia, all six of them. They're living with me in Evin's house, since the Academy building isn't finished yet."</p><p>The Princess felt her lips twitch in amusement, despite herself. "And I am guessing that Evin doesn't have a clue that six Jedi of various ages and species are all living inside his house?"</p><p>"No," Luke admitted, and Leia thought she heard Mara's snort of amusement in the background. "Not yet. He's hard to get in contact with, since he's on a different planet nearly everyday."</p><p>Mara's voice came through the speaker, "Luke hasn't been trying very hard, either. I think he's afraid of <em>Evin's</em> reaction."</p><p>"Have you received the coordinates, yet?" Luke asked his sister.</p><p>Leia glanced down at the panel. "Yes. They're here. I'll see you shortly."</p><p>"Safe skies."</p><p>The communication cut off, and Threepio said, "Thank the Maker! I am certain the Hapans would have been sending attack fighters in our direction if we lingered much longer!"</p><p>A small part of Leia wished Isolder had declared ownership over Threepio, but Leia figured she wasn't that lucky, or perhaps Isolder wasn't quite that stupid. "Quit worrying, Threepio. We'll make the jump to hyper-space in a few standard minutes." She could swear that she heard the droid give a sigh of relief.</p><p>"Do you suppose this Evin Daysun will be pleased to see us? I do not recall meeting a celebrity of his particular type before, and you failed to introduce me while he was at the Palace. Do you think he might be pleased if I ask him to sing a song for me, since that is what I have surmised he enjoys doing? Would that be a good thing to request, Princess Leia?"</p><p>Leia knew Threepio was going to annoy Han to no end, but she couldn't help herself. "Yes, Threepio. Please, ask him to sing you a song. He might be shy and say no at first, but just keep asking. Every single time you see him, okay?"</p><p>"Yes, Princess. I will do that."</p><hr/><p>Corellia</p><p>Sitting in a small hovercraft, the Princess gazed around the vast estate as Luke took her for a lengthy tour of the grounds.</p><p>"That is going to be the new Academy," Luke said, trying not to sound too proud as he pointed to a large, partially constructed, two story building. "The apartments are going to be located on the top level, and the training, dining room, and various other rooms will be main floor."</p><p>"How long until it's completed?"</p><p>"Probably another six months," Luke replied a bit ruefully.</p><p>"So your students are guests in Han's private house until then," she said, biting her lip in amusement. "He'll be back in four and a half weeks, correct?"</p><p>"Yes," Luke answered with a sigh. "He's going to be so thrilled to find every room in his house is now occupied with lightsaber wielding younglings running amok, yelling at the top of their lungs and tipping over chairs, scorching the furniture..."</p><p>Leia laughed at the mental image Luke was conjuring up. "I can't wait to see his reaction." Then she paused for a moment before asking, "If every room is occupied, where would you think I should sleep? In the Groom's house you showed me a little while ago?"</p><p>"I was thinking you'd probably just move into Han's bedroom," Luke said carefully. "That's where he'd want you to stay."</p><p>The Princess looked away from her brother, both with embarrassment and shame. "Maybe not. Maybe he hates me now."</p><p>"Why would he hate you all of a sudden?"</p><p>"Because," she shut her eyes tightly. "I ... used him, Luke. I've missed him so badly, and when I found out he was alive, all I wanted to do was have him make love to me again. It's been so long..." She let out a choked sob and repeated, "I used him."</p><p>Luke reached over and took her hand. "He won't feel that way." After a long moment, he gently asked, "Leia? Why didn't you know about the Hapan laws regarding having extra-marital affairs?"</p><p>"I knew about their stupid, unclean laws," Leia whispered, still unable to look at Luke. She had told Mara why she'd been banished, unable to discuss with her brother the embarrassing, private matter as to the reason why. Mara had, hopefully, filled Luke in to the facts. "I wasn't thinking with my head, Luke. And I didn't know about the immediate annulment law at all. I thought I'd read everything there was about divorce in the Royal Hapan family. I researched their divorce laws! I was desperately looking for a way out of my marriage. There was nothing at all about annulment, banishment, or giving up my child if I had an affair with someone that still had ..."</p><p>"Pubic hair," Luke put in gently. "You can say it. Everyone has it."</p><p>"Not everyone," Leia replied dryly. "Not Hapans."</p><p>"So, what <em>did</em> their laws say the punishment for disobeying that law, then?"</p><p>"Six months of imprisonment for the first offense. Five years for the second offense."</p><p>"And you were willing to risk imprisonment to spend the night with Han?"</p><p>"Yes," she said, still looking down and unable to face Luke. "I love him."</p><p>"Did Han know any of this?" Luke asked.</p><p>"I told him it was against the Hapan law, but not the punishment part," Leia admitted, finally raising her head. "I truly believe that the Queen Mother created those new punishments after Isolder told her I'd spent the night with Evin Daysun. She wanted him, and was jealous that he willingly went with me, instead of her."</p><p>"Can she do that?" Luke asked, surprised. "Just make up new punishments?"</p><p>"She's the actual ruler of Hapes, Luke. Her word is law," Leia told him with a sigh. "She can do whatever she wants. Something like adding or changing punishments does have to be approved by the High Court of Hapes, but they are nothing more than her lackeys. I'm sure that's the reason why my banishment took a week instead of a day." Then she added dryly, "Flimsi work and all."</p><p>After a long moment of silence, Luke said, "Well, you need to head into town with Mara and buy clothes and all those other feminine things, since you had to leave it all behind. Mara simply loves shopping," he added with a grin to let Leia know Mara, in fact, felt just the opposite. "I can't wait to hear about Evin's reaction when he sees his 'fresher stocked up with frilly towels, perfume, makeup, and all those other female things."</p><p>"Evin? Not Han?" Leia put in, raising an eyebrow while deciding not to tell Luke about the fact Han was forced to wear makeup for holo-photos and vids so he probably wouldn't object too badly about Leia's makeup. <em>At least he'd better not</em>.</p><p>Luke grinned. "We have to get used to calling him Evin, especially now that the house is fully occupied. And he<em> is </em>the same person, no matter what we call him."</p><p>"Then I'm planning on sticking with Nerfherder," Leia said firmly. "I'll get less confused that way."</p><hr/><p>Four weeks later, on a planet called T'Cheuem in the Hapan Consortium</p><p>Han Solo flopped down into his bed on the <em>Wookiee Princess</em>. He was tired down to his bones from touring for the last six weeks. This evenings concert had been, thankfully, his last one before heading back to Corellia. He could hear Corran and Mirax talking in the hallway, but their words were too indistinct and quiet to make out, and then Corran knocked on his door.</p><p>"Evin?"</p><p>"Yeah?" Han called back, not getting up from his cot.</p><p>"Do you want to raise ship, or should I do it with Mirax?</p><p>"You do it," Han replied, giving his head a rueful shake. Back when he was still Han Solo, permitting someone else to fly his ship when he was conscious wasn't something he'd ever consider. But this wasn't the <em>Falcon</em>, a ship he still missed with every fiber of his being, plus he was exhausted and just wanted to sleep.</p><p>"Okay,"Corran replied. "Strap in, then."</p><p>Han could hear his footsteps leaving to head toward the cockpit, and his thoughts drifted back to Leia, like they had been relentlessly drifting since they'd made love. He shut his eyes, but her face refused to leave his mind. Part of him desperately wanted to go back to the city of Ta'a Chume'Dan where Leia was living, grab her and her child and then spirit them away to his estate, damn the consequences or the wrath of the Hapans. Han suspected the Royal Family wouldn't care too much if he kidnapped Leia, but her daughter was another story entirely. And Leia would never leave her child to run away with him. It was something he understood, but it still hurt. And kidnapping a Princess-turned-Queen would probably not be a good career move, either. Lando would undoubtedly kill him, slowly and painfully, and that would happen <em>after </em>he got out of prison in about ten to twenty years, maybe a bit sooner with time off for good behavior. Han gave a snort. <em>Good behavior? Since when? I might be in prison for life.</em></p><p><em>Why</em>, Han thought in despair as he heard Corran start to warm up the engines, <em>was life always so damn complicated</em>?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter Nineteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I am aware that the Jedi students are not the 'correct age' or the correct relations.  This is an Alternate Universe.  :)</p>
<p>Several surprises are waiting for Han when he comes home from his tour.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>Chapter Nineteen</p>
<p>Corellia</p>
<p>Carrying his satchel toward his house, Han Solo felt relief to finally be home. He knew that Lando already had his next gig lined up - a starring role in another holo-film. He would be filming on the lower levels of Coruscant which was not his favorite place, but the producer and director wanted everything to appear 'authentic' and apparently a nice set on the upper levels, where things were much safer and cleaner, just wouldn't do. His new role was to play the part of a New Republic bounty hunter searching for and destroying droids that had been programmed to kill all sentient beings. And, to make matters more interesting, the droids in this holo-film had the ability to go undercover with a cloaking device. Han thought the premise sounded pretty lame, especially the part about hand-held cloaking devices, but they were paying him ten million credits to star in this stupidity so who was he to argue.</p>
<p>At least it wasn't a musical. Lando and <em>Coruscanti Labels</em> kept pressuring him to take roles where all he had to do was sing songs and look dashing and desperate. Han had read some of those scripts and they all had pretty much the same plot: Rich boy pretends to be poor in order to get the pretty girl that doesn't like stuck-up rich people. Poor boy pretends to be rich in order to woo the pretty girl that doesn't much care for lower class guys. Down on his luck swoop racer tries to impress pretty girl by winning a galaxy-class race, while deftly avoiding creditors. Throw in a lot of lame tie-in songs for good measure, and that was each holo-movie in a nutshell. Han put his foot down with a resounding 'no' and Lando hadn't bothered him too much lately showing him scripts for that type of drek.</p>
<p>Lost in his own thoughts, Han opened the doorway to his home and then stood there with his mouth hanging open in utter astonishment.</p>
<p>In the center of his large living room were two young Jedi teenagers, a human boy and a male Wookiee, and they were busy training with their lightsabers. A Mon Calamari that Han thought was a female was floating in mid-air, her knees splayed out, ankles crossed with her large eyes shut tight. Across the living area there was a large floor to ceiling double pane duraglass door which opened to the outside to Han's pool. There, around the pool, an adult human female was busy chasing around two young human girls who were screaming and giggling and obviously using the Force to throw every piece of lounge furniture and various flotation devices into the pool.</p>
<p>"Hi, Evin," Luke called out, exiting from the kitchen area and holding a large mug of what Han thought might be ale. Luke took a swig. "You're home a few timeparts early."</p>
<p>Mara, also holding an ale, followed Luke, and was looking amused at his expense. Han had come to the realization that Mara always seemed to think his life was amusing. "If you allowed Luke to train you, then you probably wouldn't be so surprised right now," she said, smirking. "You<em> could</em> have sensed there were a lot of beings inside the house."</p>
<p>"Mara's right," Luke added, wiping the foam from his lips. "We need to go to llum to get you a kyber crystal so you can build your own lightsaber. That's important."</p>
<p>"Who... who are all these beings?" Han managed to splutter, totally ignoring Mara's jab about training as a Jedi and whatever it was that Luke was prattling on about. The beings inside - and outside - sure didn't look like the sort Wes would invite over for a party, and besides, Wes hadn't yet had time to arrive back at the estate since he was in charge of packing up the stage equipment after a concert.</p>
<p>"Oh, those beings?" Luke asked, trying to act nonchalant. "Those are my students. The Academy building isn't finished yet, and they needed some place to live in the meantime, so -"</p>
<p>"So you thought they could just all come live here?" Han asked, his voice rising with each word.</p>
<p>"You did say you had lots of bedrooms," Luke replied, sounding a bit defensive. "I lost my lease and they had to leave. What was I supposed to do with them?"</p>
<p>"I, um... well..."</p>
<p>"Good answer," Mara said sweetly. "Luke, why don't you introduce all your students to Evin, our kind, benevolent benefactor."</p>
<p>"Sure," Luke said, sounding cheerful again. "Everyone, come over here please."</p>
<p>The students stopped what they were doing and stood dutifully behind Master Luke.</p>
<p>"This is Lowbacca," Luke started, then looked pointedly at Han. "He's Chewbacca's nephew. You know who Chewbacca is, right? Big war hero. Loyal friend to Han Solo."</p>
<p>Han narrowed his gaze at Luke then turned to the Wookiee. "Hello, Lowbacca." Lowbacca didn't respond verbally since he assumed, incorrectly of course, that Evin Daysun wouldn't understand Shyriiwook.</p>
<p>"And the young man is Kyp Durron. Mara and I rescued him from the spice mines and discovered his Force talent during our escape."</p>
<p>"Hello, Mr. Daysun," Kyp said, stepping forward to shake Han's hand. Then he looked at Luke in surprise. "Master Luke, do you know that Mr. Daysun is, uh, Force-sensitive?"</p>
<p>"I know," Luke replied in his oh-so-patient "Master" voice, which made Kyp flush.</p>
<p>"Is he one of your students, too?"</p>
<p>"Not on your life, kid," Han responded before Luke could say anything.</p>
<p>Luke sighed and continued with the introductions. "Cighal, meet Evin Daysun."</p>
<p>Han was never quite sure how to shake the flipper of a Mon Calamari, so he just gave a quick wave in her direction.</p>
<p>"Meet Teneniel Djo and her younger sister, Tenel Ka, from the planet of Dathomir," Luke said, waving the two forward.</p>
<p>The little girl was perhaps around six or seven, Han wasn't a very good judge of a child's age. Tenel Ka looked up at him, eyes wide, and said, "You are a very pretty male. My sister would probably like to own you."</p>
<p>Han blinked. "What?"</p>
<p>"It's a matriarchal society, somewhat like the Hapans," Mara explained. "Except the men there really <em>are</em> owned by the women. They tried to buy Luke, too. Fortunately, I was able to convince them I already owned him." Mara glanced over at Luke, who was busy staring at the shiny wood floor like he'd spilled some of his ale.</p>
<p>"My sister is correct," Teneniel said, smiling broadly. "You<em> are </em>very pretty. Perhaps you would considered coming back to Dathomir with me and becoming my slave? I will treat you very nicely and we will make very beautiful babies together. All the other witches will be very jealous of me."</p>
<p>"Um, I don't think so, but thanks for askin'." Han glared at Luke, who seemed to have gotten over his own discomfort and was now grinning at Han.</p>
<p>"And last but not least," Luke said, waving another little girl forward, "this is Tahiri Veila."</p>
<p>"Where do you live?" the child, around the same age as Tenel Ka, asked in complete earnestness.</p>
<p>"I, uh, live here."</p>
<p>"Master Luke allowed you to come here, also?"</p>
<p>"Allowed? Honey, I <em>own</em> this house. I'm the one that allowed <em>him</em> to move in with <em>me</em>," Han said, trying to keep his temper in check.</p>
<p>"You know, Evin Daysun, famous singer and actor, I don't think even one of these trainees has a clue who you are," Mara said, smiling broadly. "I guess you must not be as popular as you claim to be."</p>
<p>"I guess not," Han said dryly, still glaring at Luke. Considering the odd places where Luke had dug up these trainees, it would have been more of a shock if they knew the name of any entertainer in the galaxy. "You don't mind if I unpack and take a quick shower, do you?"</p>
<p>"No, you go right ahead," Mara said, giving a strange look at Luke that Han could not quite interpret. "We'll be waiting for you to start dinner. Everyone is starved."</p>
<p>Han whipped his head back around to face Mara. "What? You expect me to cook meals for everyone?"</p>
<p>"All the time. Three times a day," Mara responded, keeping a straight face. "You're probably the only decent cook living here."</p>
<p>"Mara, stop teasing Evin," Luke told his fiancee. "He doesn't have to cook three meals a day for us. Only two. And he has to do the laundry."</p>
<p>"Funny, kid," Han muttered, hoisting his duffel bag and hustling into the relative safety of his bedroom.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Leia was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for Han to appear, her face pale and worried.</p>
<p>If Solo was surprised before, now he was stunned beyond words.</p>
<p>"Shut the door. We have to talk," Leia said quietly, watching as he obeyed after a short hesitation where he obviously was trying to regain his wits. "You haven't heard?"</p>
<p>"Heard about what?" he finally managed to say, still frozen in place.</p>
<p>"There wasn't anything about me on the Hapan news-vids?"</p>
<p>"The only thing I saw was that you were traveling to Coruscant to attend a political conference, but that was four weeks ago. I thought you would be back on Hapes by now."</p>
<p>"Isolder had our marriage annulled."</p>
<p>Han shook his head, trying to comprehend. "Does that make you happy? Or unhappy?" He truly wasn't sure anymore what Leia wanted.</p>
<p>"If it were just the marriage dissolving I'd be thrilled. But they claimed full custody of Isabell and banished me from the Consortium. Unless I can somehow get custody from them, I'll never see her again." Although Leia hadn't meant to cry, she could feel tears forming and Han was instantly by her side, sitting down next to her and taking her hand in his.</p>
<p>"Oh, Sweetheart, I'm so sorry. Why do you think they did that?"</p>
<p>"Because you and I made love, and you still had your," she just decided to go ahead and say the word, "damn pubic hair."</p>
<p>"Let me get this straight. If I would have used the cream beforehand, then it would have been perfectly alright for us to screw around?"</p>
<p>"Yes. I would never have asked you to use that stuff. It's permanent."</p>
<p>"I keep tellin’ you and tellin' you, those Hapans are crazy-ass bastards."</p>
<p>Leia leaned into his shoulder. "I have to get her back, Han. Evin, I mean. Luke keeps telling me I have to use your new name, or I'll slip up in front of your employees or the students."</p>
<p>In the privacy of their bedroom, Han didn't care which name Leia used as it was irrelevant to him. After more than three years he'd gotten used to being called Evin, anyway. "We'll get her back, Leia. If I have to spend every last credit to either of my names, we'll get her back."</p>
<p>Although Leia wasn't so sure, her heart filled with joy at his words. She knew he loved her, even more than he loved all the credits in the galaxy; an amazing transformation from the man she'd first met onboard the first Death Star.</p>
<p>Lifting her eyes, she was about to tell him how much she loved him and what he meant to her, but she didn't have a chance.</p>
<p>"Princess Leia!" a prim voice called out from the 'fresher. "I have put away all your new clothes and makeup and brushes and - " He toddled out into the bedroom. "Oh, I did not hear that you had company." He tilted his head to one side. "If my memory chip serves me correctly, you appear to be Master Daysun. I would very much like to hear you sing me a song, Master Daysun. I am not fussy as to any particular style of music, so you may pick whatever song you would enjoy serenading me with."</p>
<p>Han turned his wide, shocked eyes down to the petite Princess, noting she was now looking vaguely amused and waiting for his reaction. "Fuck."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter Twenty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Han gets a late-night visitor from a Force-Ghost.    Leia gets a taste of what Evin's new life is like.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Twenty</p>
<p>Han Solo stood in the cool night air and leaned against the equinoid fencing, taking a swig directly out of a bottle of Whyren's Reserve as he gazed over the green pasture enveloped in darkness. There hadn't been much left inside the bottle when he'd pulled it from the liquor cabinet or he would have also grabbed a shot glass to bring along, since he really didn't intend to get drunk - just pleasantly buzzed. He thought back to the evening, still in disbelief that Leia was back in his house. In his bed. It didn't seem real, even five timeparts later.</p>
<p>They had talked for a long time before she fell asleep in his arms, notably without them making love. Once Leia was asleep, Han had carefully extricated himself from her arms to go take a walk and think. Leia had repeatedly apologized for 'using' him back on Hapes, which he found absurd. He'd wanted her every bit as much as she had wanted him. And if she felt guilty, he was feeling his own sense of guilt over her being banished from the Consortium and losing custody of her daughter. He'd seen holos of the little girl, of course. She was beautiful and angelic looking, like a miniature version of Leia. Isabell bore little to no resemblance to her arrogant, stupid father, Isolder, which pleased Han a great deal. During their lengthy conversation, Leia had also informed Han that several weeks ago she'd contacted a lawyer on Coruscant to get the ball rolling on filing for custody.</p>
<p>Han had been completely serious when he told Leia he would do anything to get Isabell away from the Hapans and back where she belonged, with her mother. He realized with a pang that he wished he could have been Isabell's father. He took another drink from the bottle of whiskey, thinking dourly,<em> If things would have turned out different, if I wouldn't have died because of that damn carbonite poisoning me, I could've married Leia.</em></p>
<p>"Things will still work out, if you allow them to run their course."</p>
<p>Dropping the bottle to the ground, Solo spun around and put his hand on his thigh, the place he used to wear his blaster without fail. Nowadays he seldom wore it, mostly because Lando and Pruitt had endlessly harped on him about how it 'didn't look good for his image.' So, of course, there was no blaster to grab, and Han mentally swore at himself for listening to 'his handlers' as they liked to refer to themselves, even within his earshot.</p>
<p>A human male had been standing slightly behind him and off to one side. Han took a quick step back, putting distance between them, painfully aware he had absolutely no place he could take cover to protect himself if this man was armed and dangerous. For some bizarre reason, this man glowed... blue? And Solo could see the equinoid barn<em> through </em>this man. Han shook his head, trying to clear the effects of the alcohol from his brain. Just when he thought he was hallucinating the entire thing, the young man with curly blond hair spoke to him again.</p>
<p>"She desperately needs you. Be her rock, Captain Solo. Just like you've always been her rock."</p>
<p>This stranger knew his former name? How? Who was he?</p>
<p>The apparition smiled. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Anakin Skywalker."</p>
<p>It took Han a few beats before his brain put two and two together. "Luke and Leia's father."</p>
<p>It wasn't a question, but the apparition answered him anyway. "Yes."</p>
<p>That admission didn't calm him much, so Han took yet another step back. "Darth Vader."</p>
<p>"Unfortunately, I called myself that name for many years."</p>
<p>Suddenly Han's fear morphed into anger and outrage. "Why are you here? Killin' me wasn't good enough? Now you have to come and haunt me? Go fuck off!"</p>
<p>"I am not haunting you," Anakin said sadly. "I would like to apologize for what I did to you on Bespin."</p>
<p>"Yeah? Well, sorry ain't gonna cut it," Han snapped out. "You tortured me and ended up killin' me. It just took a little longer than what you wanted it to take."</p>
<p>"I really had no desire to kill you with the carbonite chamber. I was only testing it to see if you would survive the freezing process so I could safely encase my son inside."</p>
<p>Han gave a bitter laugh. "Well, if you'd have succeeded with freezin' Luke, he probably would've died later from the after-effects, too, just like I did."</p>
<p>Anakin bent his head. "Perhaps. Or perhaps the Force could have cleansed his system from the poison. Either way, I am glad I failed at freezing Luke inside carbonite."</p>
<p>"So that's why you came here? To say, oops, sorry I killed you, Han. Oh, and take care of my daughter, 'cuz she seems to pick the wrong type of man?"</p>
<p>"She wasn't wrong when she picked you."</p>
<p>The Corellian drew back slightly at the unexpected praise. "Yeah, I thought I was a pretty good choice, myself."</p>
<p>The ethereal Jedi smiled at Han's cockiness. "You have the Force now, Han."</p>
<p>"Evin. My name is Evin."</p>
<p>"If you insist. Evin, then. You need to allow Luke to train you in the ways of the Force."</p>
<p>Han shook his head and laughed. "You Skywalkers are all alike. I don't give a shit about the Force or turning myself into a Jedi freak show... like you."</p>
<p>"But you're already using the Force, whether you are aware of it, or not."</p>
<p>"No, I'm not."</p>
<p>Anakin said patiently, "Yes, son, you are."</p>
<p>"No, I'm not," Han argued, unwilling to concede this point, then took a daring step forward and pointed his finger in this visitor's glowing face. "And I ain't your son."</p>
<p>"If you allow Luke to train you, you will be far safer from the insane beings that desire to kill you, simply because they are jealous of you, and for no other reason. And you will be able to safely leave this compound once you've learned how to use the Force to temporarily disguise your outward appearance."</p>
<p>"I don't want to be a Jedi," Han snapped at the persistent man as he dropped his hand back to his side. "Jedi can turn into Sith."</p>
<p>"Is that what you're afraid of becoming - a Sith?"</p>
<p>"I ain't afraid of nothin'." Although, in truth, that idea did scare Han. If this body had been created especially for Palpatine, surely it was possible it already was inclined toward the dark side? Han decided long ago he wasn't going to test out his theory.</p>
<p>The youthful looking Jedi smiled. "I find it highly unlikely you would turn to the dark side, Evin. Your inner strength and kindness are too strong."</p>
<p>"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Han muttered sarcastically. "I'll cherish it forever."</p>
<p>"The way you <em>are</em> using the Force is such a waste," Anakin said with a sigh. "So much effort, just to thrill the females."</p>
<p>"I don't have a clue what you're talkin' about."</p>
<p>"The exhaustion you experience after your concerts is not just due to your energetic moves onstage, Evin." Anakin grinned. "Although that certainly plays a part of it."</p>
<p>Han stared at the blue ghost, frowning as he suddenly understood what Anakin's words meant. "You're saying the only reason my fans like me is 'cuz I use the Force on them to get 'em excited and<em> make </em>them like me?" The idea offended Han down to his core, and he felt another surge of anger directed at the Force Ghost.</p>
<p>"No, that's not the<em> only </em>reason they like you," Anakin replied. "But it is <em>one</em> of the reasons. Your charisma on stage and off flows from the Force, Evin. I'm not even saying you could stop it if you tried, but it does demonstrate your true powers. If you harness those powers to use in a more efficient way, if you learn how to properly channel the Force, it would help you not to be so exhausted after a concert. As it stands now, using the Force as you do only serves to make you more exhausted. You need to allow Luke to train you."</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"You are a stubborn man, Han Solo."</p>
<p>"So are you."</p>
<p>"Can I give you one more piece of advice?"</p>
<p>"Will you go away if I say, sure, let's hear it?"</p>
<p>Anakin laughed. "Tell Chewbacca."</p>
<p>And with that, the blue Force Ghost of Anakin Skywalker was gone.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The next week</p>
<p>Han hadn't told anyone about his strange visitor. In fact, the more he thought about it, the more he decided it was just the effects of some bad whiskey. Or lack of sleep. Or maybe both. But he was certain he didn't have a ghostly visit from the former Darth Vader, and if he did turn out to be real it would just upset Leia to hear about it. So he shoved it away under 'things to never discuss' with the Princess. Or Luke, for that matter. Luke would have bugged him about what his father said to Han, and the Corellian wasn't about to share those details.</p>
<p>"Do you ever go anywhere besides Coruscant or the places you go when you're touring?" Leia asked, looking up from where she was sitting on the sofa reading a flimsi 'zine.</p>
<p>"Whatdya mean?" Han asked, keeping his eyes on the smashball game on the holo-vid screen and shoved some popped maize into his mouth. Right now, all the Jedi students were outside, practicing under Luke's instructions. Leia had taken some of Luke's Jedi lessons during the past week as well, but today she wanted to stay inside with Han, even though he was currently engrossed in a stupid sports game.</p>
<p>"I mean, like going out to dinner? A holo-flick? A craft fair?"</p>
<p>The last comment got his attention. "A <em>craft</em> fair? Are you kidding? That'd be like going to the hottest level of all the Corellian Hells, Princess."</p>
<p>"Okay, maybe not a craft fair," she conceded with a small smile. "A restaurant, then?"</p>
<p>"Are you tryin' to tell me I'm a boring date 'cuz I stay home all the time?"</p>
<p>"You're never boring, Evin," she replied, watching to see if he reacted to her use of his new name. He didn't bat an eyelash, so she continued, "Maybe Luke and Mara would like to go out to eat this evening? I know you live way out in the countryside, but there are small towns scattered around and we wouldn't have to go all the way to Coronet City. I saw a few restaurants when I was shopping with Mara."</p>
<p>Han sighed. "Princess, do you have any clue at all what happens when I go to a restaurant?"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>He opened his mouth to start to explain, but then gave a her a wicked grin. "Fine, let's go out to dinner with Luke and Mara. Pick a nearby restaurant and make a reservation, but you'd better use the last name 'Jade', alright?"</p>
<p>Leia shrugged. "I can do that."</p>
<hr/>
<p>The first thing Leia noticed was the crowd of Corellian humans, mostly woman but some men, gathered around the gate that separated the main roadway from the private drive leading to and from Han's estate. She had also seen them when she left the grounds with Mara to go shopping, but when Leia had asked Mara who they were, Jade had only snorted and replied, "Idiots." With no further clarification, they had driven past the Corellians, who only gave them a passing glance as they exited the gates.</p>
<p>Han had insisted on driving the covered hover-car himself, claiming since it was his vehicle it was his right to be behind the steering control. When the gates swung open, there was still a group of humans waiting. Now about twenty in number, they hurried over and surrounded the hover-car. Everyone was excitedly pointing and taking images with their small holocams. To everyone's surprise, Han stopped the hover-car, pressed the button to open his driver-side window, then smiled and waved at the fans. Several of the females actually started to cry and the braver ones stepped closer, shoving flimsi and a stylus toward Han. Again, he politely took the flimsi and asked them their names before signing his autograph and handing the flimsi back. This signing session took about twenty minutes before he put his window back up and continued driving.</p>
<p>"Now I know why we had to leave the house so early," Mara grumbled. "Do you indulge the idiots every time you leave the grounds?"</p>
<p>Han glanced back in the rearview mirror at Mara and Luke, who were sitting in the backseat. "Yes, in fact, I do stop and sign my name when I leave. They're not idiots, anyway. They're my fans, people that spend a lot of their hard-earned credits to buy my music holocube vids and come to my flicks, so I'm not gonna ignore them."</p>
<p>"I think that's very thoughtful of you, Han," Luke told his friend.</p>
<p>Leia nodded in agreement, wondering what had caused Han to change his mind about invasive reporters and autograph seekers, both of whom he resented when he was still Han Solo, smuggler-turned-General.</p>
<p>"Yeah, well, they pay the rent, Luke," Han said. "Turn 'em off and none of us will have a place to piss, if you know what I mean."</p>
<p>Now that sounded more like Han, Leia decided as she watched the scenery speed past her window.</p>
<p>They arrived at the restaurant. Although Princess Leia had grown up getting special attention and privileges while out in public, being with Evin Daysun took things to another level entirely. While the owner of the restaurant was falling over himself to get them the best table in the place, the entire wait staff fawned over him. Then the chef actually left the kitchen to come and speak to him, even asking Han if he could prepare the famous singer his specialty, "For your entire group, of course," he said, practically bowing down as he made the request.</p>
<p>Han looked over at the Princess. "It's up to you, Leia."</p>
<p>"What's your specialty?" Luke asked the chef. He wasn't interested in finding out after the fact it was slugs marinated in wine broth. In Luke's opinion, those things were just gross.</p>
<p>"Oh, it's braised nerf steaks in tarigett sauce, placed over a bed of fresh carju leaves, which have been hand picked and selected by none other than yours truly. You will have a side of broasted tuber roots in a port demi-glaze, which, trust me, is simply <em>divine</em>."</p>
<p>"And it'll be all on the house," the owner of restaurant added, rubbing his hands together in eager anticipation.</p>
<p>"That's really not -" Han started to say, but the owner interrupted his protest.</p>
<p>"I insist! Once word gets out that none other than Evin Daysun was actually sitting in my restaurant, eating my food -"</p>
<p>"MY food," the chef interjected, sounding a bit put out.</p>
<p>"Our food," the owner conceded, "my business will grow in astro leaps!"</p>
<p>"Well, if you insist," Han said, shrugging. "The specialty of the house, it is."</p>
<p>No sooner had the chef hurried back to the kitchen to start preparing the meal, two couples sitting inside the restaurant hustled over and asked Han for his autograph. He complied, and then the two women asked him for a kiss. He obliged, even though their dates - or maybe their husbands - didn't seem pleased.</p>
<p>Those had barely left when three more women hurried over, and the scene was repeated. And then repeated again. And again. Finally the food came out of the kitchen, but Han barely had time between autographing flimsi and kissing his female fans to get much food down his gullet.</p>
<p>After what seemed like eternity to Leia, they left the restaurant and hurried over to the hover-car before Han could be accosted once again.</p>
<p>As he pulled out of the restaurant parking lot, Han looked over at Leia and said quite calmly, "And <em>that</em> is why I don't go out to eat anymore, Sweetheart."</p>
<p>Leia now understood perfectly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter Twenty One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prince Isolder goes public with terrible accusations against Princess Leia.    Han and Leia travel to Coruscant.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Twenty-one</p>
<p>Morning, two days later</p>
<p>The holo-viewer, set on mute, played noiselessly in the background as Leia finished braiding her long hair. She was sitting in front of a mirror in Han's bedroom, still mulling over the dinner from two nights ago. Leia shook her head in amusement at the memory as Han stepped out of the refresher, a towel wrapped around his waist, a smaller one in his hand as he dried his hair. After the dinner, when they had arrived back at the estate and retired to the privacy of their bedroom, Leia had teased him mercilessly over the attention he'd received at the restaurant.</p>
<p>"Aren't you worried about catching some fatal disease with all those germs you must get kissing dozens of females?" she had said to Han, only partially joking.</p>
<p>"Nah, I've already had a fatal disease once and I'm pretty sure I've used up my quota," Han had replied, sounding unconcerned over the possibility. "Probably immune by now to everything kissin' related." He looked at her with a glint in his eye and asked, "Jealous?"</p>
<p>"I don't know. It depends.</p>
<p>"Depends on what?"</p>
<p>"On how much tongue you give them."</p>
<p>That remark had left Han speechless for a few seconds, but he recovered fairly quickly. "Tongue? Are you <em>kidding</em> me? I told you they sometimes bite me, Worship. If I don't have my tongue then my income is gone... in a painful and bloody flash."</p>
<p>Leia had laughed, even though the mental image was pretty gruesome. "What do you do about<em> them </em>sticking <em>their</em> tongue in your mouth?"</p>
<p>Han made a vaguely disgusted face and gave a negative shake of his head. "I keep my teeth clamped, Sweetheart. Gotta draw the line somewhere."</p>
<p>"I'm so glad to hear it," Leia replied dryly. "Now, come here and stick your tongue in my mouth."</p>
<p>"Promise not to bite?"</p>
<p>"I promised not to bite hard enough to draw blood."</p>
<p>"Good enough," Han had said agreeably. And that had pretty much ended their conversation for the rest of the night, much to Leia's pleasure.</p>
<p>Drawn back to the present at the sight of a nearly-naked Han, Leia called over her shoulder, "Darling, you're wearing a towel? You don't have to be modest on my account."</p>
<p>Han laughed and was about to pull the covering away when he stopped short, staring at the holo-viewer, his entire face and demeanor suddenly shifting from playful to serious. The Princess twisted her torso to see what he was watching that could have caused such an instantaneous change, and immediately saw what Han was looking at so intently. It was a holo of Han and Leia inside the restaurant. Actually, it was more of a holo of just Han, looking a bit strained as he had his arm around a female fan, and both Han and the fan were posing for a holo-still. Leia was standing slightly behind him next to Luke and Mara, a vaguely miffed expression plastered on her face.</p>
<p>The scene went back to the reporter, someone known to both Han and Leia as a sleazy snoop, a human man by the name of Nexx Turner. Even back when Han was still General Han Solo, he and Leia had run-in's with Turner, who seemed to always appear at whatever public function Leia attended with Han, sticking a holo-cam in their faces and demanding to know details about their love life. More than once Han had wanted to blast the thin, pale man with his DL-44. Leia had never allowed him to do it, much to Han's chagrin.</p>
<p>"Turn on the sound," Han ordered, probably more harshly than he intended.</p>
<p>Leia grabbed the control off the dresser and pressed the volume control to the 'on' position. Turner's whiny, high pitched voice filled the bedroom.</p>
<p>"... and we've had confirmation this very morning that Queen Leia of Hapes has indeed, left the Constortium for her latest base-born boy-toy lover! Listen now as her poor, forlorn husband, Prince Isolder, speaks directly from Fountain Palace on this terrible turn of events!"</p>
<p>Han walked over to Leia, putting his hand on her shoulder as Isolder's face shimmered into view.</p>
<p>"Nexx, it was a shock, a shock to all of us," Isolder said sadly. "Imagine my horror when my wife informed me that she no longer loved me and only wanted to, and these are her <em>exact </em>words, which I have to warn gentle beings are quite crude. Queen Leia said, 'I want to go to Corellia so Evin Daysun can fuck my brains out.' This foul garbage, coming from the mouth of a Royal Hapan Queen! We were shocked, shocked I say. And she also said she didn't care about what happened our daughter, either. Sadly she is only interested in spreading her legs for Daysun."</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry, Prince Isolder," Turner replied, looking at the holo-cam and putting his hand against his heart in an effort to look stunned. "I can only imagine how you must be feeling. I am guessing your marriage is over?"</p>
<p>"Of course it is over," Isolder said, wiping a hankie across his eyes. "I'm just heartbroken that my poor little Isabell will grow up without a mother, and when she's old enough to understand she will know what a complete whore the Alderaanian Princess that gave birth to her turned out to be. I should have known this before I married her, since she already gave up her virginity to that worthless smuggler, Han Solo." Isolder gave a sad sigh. "Fortunately, my mother will do whatever she can to be the proper female role model that Isabell deserves."</p>
<p>Nexx Turner turned to his viewers. "Princess Leia, if you are listening, you should be truly ashamed of your wanton behavior. And to all the fans of Evin Daysun, it's past time to consider what kind of man you're giving your credits to support. Boycott Evin Daysun's music and holo-movies!"</p>
<p>The holo-cam cut out and the show went to a commercial.</p>
<p>Leia felt her body shaking, and her limbs were actually numb. It was almost impossible to process what she had just heard Isolder say about her to the entire galaxy.</p>
<p>"We need to get your side of the story out there, Sweetheart," Han said in a deep, angry tone. "Lando can hold an info-conference to tell everyone that you're here to visit Luke and continue training as a Jedi. He'll tell them Isolder forced you to leave the Consortium without your child. All of that is true, too."</p>
<p>"What does Lando tell everyone about us, Han?"</p>
<p>"Nothing. It's nobody's business!"</p>
<p>"This could destroy your career. This is all my fault." <em>Again, it's my fault</em>, Leia thought in despair. <em>I can't stop hurting Han, even when I don't mean to hurt him.</em></p>
<p>Han moved to step in front of Leia, and crouched down in front of her, his face intense and furious, but she knew he wasn't furious at her. "No, this is not your fault. And you're not hurting me, either."</p>
<p>The Princess took a second to realize Han had read her mind. <em>I love you</em>, she thought to him, while fear of the future, of the possibility of losing both Isabell and Han, tore through her entire being.</p>
<p><em>I know.</em> Han reached over and wrapped her in his strong arms. "We'll get through this, Sweetheart. I'll be your rock." Han could have sworn he felt a feathery, warm touch on his bare shoulder, and the words came into his mind in a voice that wasn't his own, <em>things will work out, if you allow them to run their course.</em></p>
<hr/>
<p>Coruscant</p>
<p>The <em>Wookiee Princess </em>set down in the secure hanger where Han always left his ship. Corran Horn and Mirax both stood up from their seats behind Han and Leia.  Normally, the YT-2000 cockpit only had space for a pilot and co-pilot seated above and behind the pilot, but Han had spent a great deal of extra money to have this particular ship custom-made, so it now had a cockpit that was similar in design to the YT-1300 freighter.  </p>
<p>"Will you be needing me to escort you anywhere, Evin?" Corran asked, glancing at the Princess who was sitting in the co-pilot's seat. "If not, I'd like to take Mirax out to dinner."</p>
<p>"Yeah, you go," Han replied, a twinge of guilt coursing through him. Maybe Luke and his annoying Ghostly Father were right and if he trained, even a little bit in the Force, he wouldn't have to constantly have Corran or Luke act as his bodyguards. "I got the Princess with me," Han said, grinning and pointing with this thumb toward Leia. "You know she's not too bad with that Force business, either."</p>
<p>"You should allow Luke to teach you, Evin," Mirax said, not realizing she was echoing what Han was already thinking. "We'd all feel a lot better if you had more than just your blaster to protect yourself."</p>
<p>Han patted his DL-44, this time strapped securely at his side. "This baby here is all I need. And I'm not lettin' Lando or Pruitt or anyone else talk me out of wearing it, either, 'specially if I'm shooting a holo-movie on the lower levels for the next six weeks."</p>
<p>"That's probably a good idea," Corran said. "I'm not looking forward to being down there with you, either, but it's my job and someone has to do it."</p>
<p>Leia stood up and gave Corran a peck on his cheek. "You do a good job keeping Evin safe, too. Thank you."</p>
<p>Corran grinned, "You're welcome. Are you sure you two will be okay?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, security is pretty tight around this docking bay," Han said. "We'll both take private hover-cars to where we need to go next."</p>
<p>Mirax nodded in agreement and pulled her husband from the cockpit, eager for some alone time with Corran.</p>
<p>"Kissin' the help now, Princess?" Han asked, amusement twinkling in his eyes. "And in front of his wife?"</p>
<p>"Oh, really? You're worried about one kiss on a cheek when I have to watch you kiss dozens of females on the lips every single time you leave your estate?"</p>
<p>"That doesn't count."</p>
<p>"How do you figure that?"</p>
<p>He swiveled in his seat and gave Leia a wide, innocent look. "It's my job!"</p>
<p>Leia laughed. "You sure managed to find yourself the perfect job, Nerfherder."</p>
<p>Han grew serious. "You gonna go meet with your lawyer now about your suit against Isolder?"</p>
<p>"Yes, I have an appointment, and I'm not looking forward to it, either. She didn't sound very optimistic about my chances, especially now that Isolder is spreading lies about my leaving Isabell for my lover." She chewed her lower lip thoughtfully. "I certainly hope her office staff is discreet. I would hate to have word get out that we've arrived on Coruscant and have reporters mobbing us."</p>
<p>"I don't think that'll happen, yet." Han said, then added as he tried to sound upbeat for Leia's sake, "Attorney Kassidy Mardic is the best in the New Republic. She'll nail his sorry hide to the Hapan Palace wall."</p>
<p>"I hope so," Leia said as Han stood up from the pilot's seat. "And you're doing your appointment thing, too, right?"</p>
<p>"Uh, doing what thing?"</p>
<p>Leia gave an impatient hiss. "Going to visit Chewie at the Embassy. You <em>did</em> make an appointment with him, right?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," Han muttered unhappily. "His Wookiee secretary just couldn't grasp why the human singer Evin Daysun was so insistent to meet with Ambassador Chewbacca. She really gave me the third degree, Princess. If anyone will spill the beans about us being here, it'll be her."</p>
<p>"What did you tell her?" Leia questioned with a smile.</p>
<p>"I made up some bantha shit about needin' to get his approval to have a concert next year on Kashyyyk. Like Wookiees would ever pay to hear a human sing, <em>or</em> that I make my own tour arrangements."</p>
<p>"But it worked?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, lucky me," Han said morosely. "Chewie's gonna kill me, Leia. Or, at the very least, he's gonna rip my arms out for waiting so long to tell him."</p>
<p>"It's a good thing you don't need your arms to sing," Leia pointed out with a laugh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter Twenty-two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Han finally visits Chewbacca</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Twenty-two</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wearing much more conservative clothing than was usual for Evin Daysun - just a plain white shirt, black slacks, boots and his gun-rig - Han paced the hallway outside of Ambassador Chewbacca's fancy office, trying to work up the courage to go inside the lobby. He knew once he opened the door, there would be no going back, and that made his mouth dry and his heart beat noticeably harder in his chest. So far in his new existence he had not revealed his former identity to anyone. Luke and Leia had both discovered him through the Force, and Luke had told Mara his secret. Starting from scratch was going to be a new experience entirely.</p>

<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p>He glanced at the chrono on his wrist, noting that he was a bit tardy and he was only delaying the inevitable, especially if Chewie decided the human entertainer wasn't worth his time if he didn't appreciate his busy schedule. Steeling himself, he entered the office lobby where a smallish female - smallish for a Wookiee, anyway - sat behind a desk, tilting her head slightly to acknowledge him as he stepped forward.</p>
  <p>"Hello," Han managed to say in a fairly normal tone. "My name is Evin Daysun?"</p>
  <p>*Are you certain?* the Wookiee secretary responded.</p>
  <p>"Huh?"</p>
  <p>*You asked if your name was Evin Daysun. It sounded like there was some question to this matter.*</p>
  <p><em>Well, yeah</em>, Han thought grimly. <em>There sorta is</em>, <em>considering</em>. "I have an appointment to meet with Ambassador Chewie... err, Chewbacca."</p>
  <p>*If indeed you are Evin Daysun, then yes, you do have an appointment,* the Wookiee replied shaking her head, indicating how obviously dense she thought Evin Daysun was. She pressed a small button, and woofed into the comm, informing Chewie that his appointment had decided to finally show up. Han heard Chewie respond in the affirmative, and the secretary looked up at Han. *You must have caught him on a good day. He will still see you.* She pointed at a wide wooden door. *Enter through there.*</p>
  <p>Obeying her directions, Han pressed another button which granted him access to Chewie's office. Stepping inside was like stepping into a forests of Kashyyyk, with dark paneling, deep greens and muted lighting. The Corellian was impressed and let out a low whistle of appreciation. His eyes adjusted to the dim light and he saw Chewie sitting in a large chair, behind a desk made from wroshyr trees. Han felt his throat close up, blinked back the tears that unexpectedly threatened. It felt so incredibly good to see his friend again, and a surge of guilt swept over him. Chewie never deserved for Han to willingly, knowingly, cut him out of his life.</p>
  <p>*Have a seat,* Chewie said, waving his large paw toward a chair in front of his desk and watching with keen eyes as Han sat down. *I am very interested in knowing why a human would seek to get my permission to conduct a concert on Kashyyyk. I am even more curious as to why the human believes Wookiees would pay to hear <em>any</em> human sing a concert, as most Wookiees have no interest in human music whatsoever.*</p>
  <p>"Well, see," Han said nervously. "That's not why I'm really here."</p>
  <p>The Wookiee leaned forward, resting his massive arms on top of the desk as Chewie's eyes took on a predatory gaze. *Then, please, enlighten me, Mr. Daysun. I have never heard of you until you made your appointment. I took the time to research who you are, watch vid-snips of your songs and concerts, and I did not like what I read, heard or saw. You do not seem like the sort that would commit to a single female and you have hurt someone I care very deeply about. I do not take kindly to a human male that takes advantage of a human female that I care about - and that someone I once loved cared very, very deeply about.*</p>
  <p>Han blinked, blindsided by Chewie's words. Of course the Wookiee was referring to Leia. It hadn't occurred to Han, up until this very moment, that Chewie would be highly upset over Evin Daysun's affair with the Princess, an affair that cost Leia her marriage, her title and most importantly, her child. This conversation was not going as Han had anticipated.</p>
  <p>He swallowed, suddenly concerned over his own safety. "What you've read isn't what really happened."</p>
  <p>*So you are not having an affair with the Princess? And she did not leave Hapes and move into your home with you? And she has not lost her female cub because of you?*</p>
  <p>"Listen, Chewie..."</p>
  <p>The Wookiee stood up suddenly, letting loose with a tremendous roar. *DO NOT CALL ME CHEWIE! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, YOU WORTHLESS GUTTER-VRELTH?* The Wookiee stalked around the edge of the desk, and Han jumped up, trying to put his chair between the enraged Wookiee and his own body, knowing it would be like trying to protect himself by holding up a sheet of flimsi.</p>
  <p>"Wait! I can explain!" Han shut his eyes, expecting to be physically thrown from the office, at the very best.</p>
  <p>Chewie stopped in front of the frightened human. *Why did you not pull your weapon?*</p>
  <p>Han tentatively opened one eye, looking up at his tall friend. The thought of shooting Chewie hadn't even crossed his mind. "I would never, ever shoot you."</p>
  <p>The Wookiee gave a sniff in Han's direction. *You have the Princess's smell on you.*</p>
  <p>Han grinned warily. "I'll be sure to tell her you said she smells, especially since she said the same thing about me."</p>
  <p>Chewie frowned. *I do not mean she <em>smells.</em> She has her own scent. It is not the same as smelling badly.*</p>
  <p>"Yeah, that's what she said, too." Han coughed. "Chew..bacca? I have something really, really important to tell you, pal. Can you please go sit back down?"</p>
  <p>*Yes, but do not call me 'pal', either. Only one human was ever allowed to call me that.* Chewie went back around the desk and sat back in the chair.</p>
  <p>Han remained standing, figuring it gave him a two second head start to make it out the door should the Wookiee change his mind and attack him. He took a deep breath, wishing that Luke or Leia had come along to help him. As fast as he could speak Han said, "MynameusedtobeHanSolo."</p>
  <p>The Wookiee didn't move or speak for several agonizingly long seconds. Then he finally said, *This is not funny. I am about to pull your arms out of your sockets for making jokes about him.*</p>
  <p>Nervously, Han rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not joking. When you took me to that medical center on Corellia, I was kidnapped by an Imperial doctor that had ..." Han trailed off, realizing how unbelievable this all sounded. It hadn't been so difficult to explain to Luke or Leia, because they could already feel,<em> sense</em>, he was Han Solo. His strange tale then only had to explain how it happened to people who already believed him. "I asked you to let me die on the <em>Falcon</em>," Han said softly. "You should have let me die. Then I wouldn't still be here, messin' up Leia's life."</p>
  <p>Chewbacca leaned back in his chair, stunned. He had told no one about Han's last request, although he had lived with the guilt of ignoring that request for the past three and a half years. How did this stranger, a human that looked nothing like Han, that sounded nothing like Han, nor did he smell like Han - how did this human <em>know?</em></p>
  <p>Solo took a deep breath. "Can I tell you what happened to me? Please?"</p>
  <p>The Wookiee leaned toward his comm, and contacted his secretary. *Cancel all my appointments for today.*</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Attorney Kassidy Mardic gave a sympathetic smile at her client, Princess Leia Organa, formerly Queen Leia Ta'a Chume of Hapes. "Of course, I will do all I can to get your daughter from the Royal Hapan family, but you have to understand what we're up against. While the Hapans have aligned themselves with the New Republic, they are under no obligation to obey our laws regarding custody, even if you should win your case."</p>
  <p>Leia gave a frustrated hiss. "And the fact Isolder is lying, the fact he's had countless affairs since our marriage has no bearing on this? The Queen Mother keeps two dozen concubines, for Sith's sake! The reasoning they used to force me to leave the Consortium is that Evin has pubic hair, not that I had sex with him! That Royal Family is mentally ill, Kassidy!"</p>
  <p>"I understand, Princess Leia, and I'm on your side, here," Mardic replied. "I know you didn't abandon Isabell, but that's not how the public sees it. At least not right now." She smiled gently. "I know you're continuing your Jedi training with your brother on Corellia, but living in Evin Daysun's house isn't doing your case any favors right now."</p>
  <p>"It's not what anyone thinks. This isn't just a fling with a good-looking celebrity. I love him, and he loves me."</p>
  <p>"Then you have the envy of millions of females throughout the galaxy, including me," she said lightly, although Leia could tell she wasn't joking. "Are you and Evin planning on getting married? Or am I too forward for asking?"</p>
  <p>Leia considered the question, and she replied truthfully, "When I win my daughter back, I fully intend to marry Evin - if he asks me."</p>
  <p>Attorney Mardic's smile grew wider. "Really? You don't strike me as the type of woman to sit and wait around for a man to pop the big question."</p>
  <p>"What would you suggest I do?"</p>
  <p>"If he dawdles, ask <em>him." </em>Mardic pursed her lips. "But if he says 'yes', be prepared to face the wrath and wailing of ten million heartbroken Evin Daysun fans."</p>
  <p>"If I could handle fighting the Empire, I can handle Evin's fans," Leia said dryly. "Just get my Isabell back."</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>*So you waited for over three years to tell me all this?* Chewie questioned, his blue eyes betraying hurt. He had listened to Han's entire story, but the only thing that had truly convinced Chewie was that this human knew every single answer to questions only Han Solo would have known. After more than a timepart, Chewie now believed.</p>
  <p>Han had retaken his seat after realizing that his Wookiee friend wasn't going to attack him. He looked down at the marble floor, feeling ashamed. "I went to Kashyyyk to find you, right away after I recovered from the transfer. Then I found out you moved here, and you'd taken a big, important job as Ambassador. I... just couldn't bring myself to take that away from you." He looked over the desk at Chewie. "You would have left this job, Malla, Lumpy... for me. And it wasn't necessary anymore. You'd fulfilled your Life Debt to me, 'cuz I'd died."</p>
  <p>*That was not your decision to make, Cub.*</p>
  <p>Han didn't know how to respond. He rubbed the edge of the smooth desk with his fingers. "I wish you'd have kept the<em> Falcon</em>."</p>
  <p>*If I had known you still were alive, I would have.* The Wookiee opened one of the large drawers and rummaged inside. *I kept these, as a memory of you.* He pushed long ribbons across his desk toward Han, two gold and two red stripes. *Your bloodstripes.*</p>
  <p>Solo felt another wave of shame as he recalled telling Luke that Chewie destroyed the<em> Millennium Falcon</em> so he wouldn't remember him. Yet, here was proof that the Wookiee kept a reminder of Han Solo by his side every day.</p>
  <p>With a trembling hand, he reached over and took the bloodstripes. "I won't be able to wear these anymore, you know. Evin Daysun didn't earn them, and I'd have a lot of explaining to do if I tried."</p>
  <p>Chewie gave a soft wuff and stood up again. This time Han didn't put a chair between them when he rose from his seat and accepted the bone-crushing hug from his partner. Chewie set Han back on his feet and said, amusement in his voice, *I would like to hear you explain those tight, white flight suits I have seen you wearing in those holo-vids. You know, the one with the sparkles... or the one with the fringes...or the one...*</p>
  <p>Han held up his hands to stop Chewie. "Okay, okay! Enough. I get it. I fell into a really bizarre career, but I don't think I can extract myself from it anymore. I'm stuck like a bantha trapped in a tar-pit."</p>
  <p>*What does the Princess think about all those females throwing intimate undergarments at you? Or, better yet, what does she think about all the sweaty rags you give out to those love-crazed females?* Chewie shook his head ruefully, then said with a laugh, *I always made you throw away your sweaty rags. When I think about what they'd be worth now if I'd kept them...*</p>
  <p>"They'd be worth nothing," Han said, vaguely annoyed. "I was Han Solo then, not Evin Daysun." He frowned, thinking about Chewie's question. "I'm not too sure what Leia thinks. She seems, um, okay with it, actually. I guess."</p>
  <p>*The Princess is becoming a Jedi. She will soon carry a lightsaber, if she doesn't already. With all those females screaming for you to bed them, you had better watch your step with her Cub, or you will have a certain attribute removed with said lightsaber.*</p>
  <p>Han gave a weary laugh, and decided he'd tell the part of his story about now being Force-sensitive himself for a later time, and that Luke was nagging to train him. It could wait for another day, especially since he could already anticipate Chewie's laughter over his long-ago comments about 'hokey religions.' "Do you want to go get some ale? My treat."</p>
  <p>*Considering the amount of your wealth, it had better be your treat.*</p>
  <p>Han grinned. He was looking forward to heading into a seedy bar with Chewie. If anyone recognized him there, it would be unlikely they'd bother him too much with a huge Wookiee baring his fangs in their direction.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter Twenty-three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Royal Hapans hatch a plot to stop Leia from suing for custody</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Twenty-three</p>
<p>The next day</p>
<p>"Whatdya mean, <em>Coruscanti Labels</em> wants to weasel out my contract?" Han yelled at Lando as he paced the man's apartment. "It's good for another two standard years!"</p>
<p>Lando swallowed nervously. "And that's not the only problem, Evin."</p>
<p>Han glared at the older Corellian. "I'm waiting."</p>
<p>"The movie company doesn't want you to star as the lead in their assassin droid movie. They want Pall Zappis to take over your role as the bounty hunter."</p>
<p>"Why?" Han asked, gritting his teeth in frustration. "That guy's a total jerk. His last holo-movie flopped and they lost money!"</p>
<p>Calrissian coughed, and moved a few steps away from Evin, who he noticed was ignoring the 'don't wear a blaster strapped to your hip' rule. As well as totally flaunting the 'always dress like a star' rule. A plain white shirt and black slacks? How many years would it take him to teach that boy how to properly dress, anyway?</p>
<p>"Everyone seems to think you've become a liability all of a sudden. There's a little clause in your contracts and that clause states they can withdraw if you show poor moral character or judgment in your private life."</p>
<p>"What the hell have I done that shows I have poor moral character?" Han growled, eyes narrowing. "Giving hundreds of thousands of credits to charities? Paying for the Jedi Academy to be built... on <em>my</em> property?"</p>
<p>"To be fair, no one knows about the credits you give to charity, and that was your decision to keep things quiet," Lando pointed out. "And a lot of beings don't much care for the Jedi making a comeback, since they associate Jedi with Sith, and, um, Sith are bad. Really bad."</p>
<p>"Luke is not going to bring the Sith back," Han said, annoyed. "He wouldn't do that."</p>
<p>"If you wouldn't be<em> living </em>with Princess Leia, none of this would be happening," Lando replied, annoyed. "A one night stand? Well, that I could probably work around. I could tell everyone it was a lapse of judgment, and promise everyone it won't happen again. But she's living with you, Evin. And the Hapen Royal Family is dragging her through the muck with this custody thing, and you along with her."</p>
<p>Han rubbed his jaw in frustration. "There is no way in hell I'm tellin' Leia to pack up and move. I love her."</p>
<p>"Love? <em>Love</em>?" Lando shouted suddenly, waving his arms in the air dramatically. "How can you be in love with her? You've only known her for, what? Two weeks?"</p>
<p>If Lando only knew the truth, Han thought in despair. Instead, he mentally counted back and lied, "Eight, almost nine weeks. Since the Dinner Club show in the Hapan capital."</p>
<p>"Nine whole kriffing weeks, and you're throwing your entire career away for her? Are you insane?"</p>
<p>"For her? You don't know Leia," Han snarled.</p>
<p>"I've known her better and longer than you've known her, Evin," Lando responded. "I know that she's a wonderful person. I know that she's high class and royal and all that. Don't tell me I don't know her."</p>
<p>Han shook his head, frustrated beyond words that Lando would assume he knew Leia better than Han did. And he couldn't exactly correct him. "I love her," he repeated.</p>
<p>"Are you sure you're not confusing love with infatuation or sex, Evin? You're young, and it takes maturity to know the difference." Seeing the murderous glare in Evin's face, Lando took a step back, holding up his hands to ward off a possible punch. "I'm just asking you to consider it."</p>
<p>"Get a lawyer and fight the movie company and <em>Coruscanti Labels</em> for breach of contract," Han said tightly. "If they want out of those contracts we've both signed, then their gonna pay."</p>
<p>"I've already contacted your lawyer. You do recall that you keep a lawyer on retainer anyway, Evin?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I remember," Han mumbled, although that was yet another lie. He had so many employees now that it was hard to remember all their names and what they actually did to earn their credits. If his income dried up, so would theirs. It was a huge burden that Han Solo would never, in a million years, have expected to bear.</p>
<p>He headed for the door, not wanting to listen to any more bad news from Lando.</p>
<p>"Hey," Lando called out.</p>
<p>Han sighed and turned around. "Yeah?"</p>
<p>"How the heck do you know Chewbacca?" Lando asked, changing the mood and the subject rather abruptly.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"All the HoloNet entertainment channels showed you yesterday in a rather seedy part of Coruscant, having drinks with Ambassador Chewbacca. Everyone is speculating on how you two know each other."</p>
<p>Han suddenly wondered if it was possible to turn to the dark side because of his hatred for the shills that constantly followed his every move, taking holos and snooping into his personal life.</p>
<p>"I just bumped into him, and started talkin'," Han said carefully. Kriff, that excuse sounded exceptionally lame even to his ears.</p>
<p>"You understand Shyriiwook?" Lando questioned, astonished.</p>
<p>"Um, yeah, a bit." Lie number three.</p>
<p>"You know, if I didn't know any better, I would swear you must somehow be the reincarnation of Han Solo."</p>
<p>Han blinked, then replied, "Solo died three years ago. I'm twenty-four. The age thing doesn't add up for reincarnation, Lando."</p>
<p>"Evin' turned and walked out of the apartment before Lando could respond, leaving his agent pursing his lips in thought.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Hapes</p>
<p>The Queen Mother thrust the disk toward his son. "Your ex-wife has filed a lawsuit with the New Republic, seeking custody of Isabell."</p>
<p>"She won't win," Isolder responded as he picked up the disk, looking at it with disdain. "And what if she does? We do not have to obey their laws."</p>
<p>"She is becoming a nuisance."</p>
<p>"You are the one that ordered me to marry her," Isolder said, eyes narrowing at his mother. "I never wanted that smuggler's reject for a wife."</p>
<p>"We must crush her spirit. Give her a warning she cannot ignore. Make her fold," the Queen replied, her lips twitching.</p>
<p>"How?"</p>
<p>"Use her new lover."</p>
<p>"I don't understand."</p>
<p>Queen Filamina sighed. "Do you recall the rumors about the Princess and Solo? The ones about what happened in a place called Bespin?"</p>
<p>"Vaguely. Solo was tortured and placed in carbonite. The carbonite is what eventually killed him, if I recall correctly."</p>
<p>"Yes. Tortured. And from what I have gathered, she was forced to watch Solo's suffering."</p>
<p>"I do not understand what you are saying, Mother."</p>
<p>"We have devices that inflict far more pain that a simple scan grid, my son. Devices that either kill the victim, or render them into a permanent mental void. There has never been a recovery."</p>
<p>"You want us to bring Leia back here and torture her?" he questioned. He could see where a dead or mentally destroyed Leia would no longer be a problem for them in the future.</p>
<p>"No, Isolder. We kidnap her lover and put him through the ultimate in our punishment - the Hapan Ion Conduct. He will be returned to her as either a corpse or a body with no mind left and a holo-recording of how it happened. It will be our warning to her to withdraw her suit and leave us well enough alone."</p>
<p>The idea of killing Evin Dayson or destroying his mind appealed to Isolder, more than he wanted to admit. And judging by his mother's expression, she obviously longed for revenge over Evin Daysun's rejection of her offer to become her concubine, as much as she longed for revenge over Leia. "I will arrange the kidnapping, Mother."</p>
<p>"Good. Do not allow for mistakes."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter Twenty-four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leia visits Mon Mothma.  Han gets kidnapped.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Twenty-four</p><p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p> </p>
  <p>Coruscant</p>
  <p>Chief of State Mon Mothma was standing by her duraglass window inside her elegant apartment, looking out at the endless stream of space traffic when Leia Organa was admitted inside.</p>
  <p>Not certain the older woman had heard her enter the room, Leia gave a slight cough to indicate her presence. Mon Mothma turned to face her, and Leia could see disappointment sketched into her worn features.</p>
  <p>"Thank you for agreeing to see me," Leia said carefully, watching Mon's reaction.</p>
  <p>"How could I refuse?"</p>
  <p>"I wasn't sure you would see me," Leia replied. "With everything that's being said about me in the media."</p>
  <p>The Chief of State stepped away from the window and moved gracefully over to where Leia stood. The Princess could see that the mantle of being the Leader of the New Republic was wearing heavily on the woman. There were lines in her face that hadn't been there the last time Leia had seen her, only a few years earlier.</p>
  <p>"Why are you here, Leia?"</p>
  <p>"I would like your support in my custody battle. Maybe you could even vouch for me in court."</p>
  <p>"I'm not certain I can do that."</p>
  <p>Leia felt her face flush. "I've always done your bidding, Mon. Why can't you do this for me?"</p>
  <p>Mon Mothma sat down delicately on a crescent shaped, white sofa. "I have never understood you, Leia. I don't believe Bail and Breha would have understood you, either."</p>
  <p>"That seems unfair."</p>
  <p>"Is it?" Mon responded tartly, tilting her head up to gaze at Leia. "Maybe, just maybe, I might have understood your youthful infatuation with the smuggler. Solo was not from your society or class, but in the face of war and death, I could, just barely, understand your attraction to that... man. He was very handsome and daring and so he naturally turned your head, muddled your thinking. Hormones can do that. Still, in the end, you did the right thing by breaking off that, that affair and marrying someone that was suited your station in life."</p>
  <p>Stunned, Leia could barely formulate a reply. "I love Han."</p>
  <p>"Loved. He's dead, Leia." She sighed sadly. "I did not wish that type of end upon him."</p>
  <p>"Just because someone dies, doesn't mean that your love for them dies," Leia pointed out, her lips trembling. She didn't want to break down in front of this woman, or suddenly spout the truth that Han wasn't actually dead.</p>
  <p>"Nevertheless," Mon continued with her chastisement, "He's gone. It doesn't matter anymore. What matters is how you are behaving now. You've left your husband for a Corellian entertainer! Your parents would be sorely disappointed in you."</p>
  <p>"I didn't leave Isolder," Leia snapped, feeling outraged at Mon Mothma's assumptions. "He forced me to leave the Consortium with no notice whatsoever. He divorced me on outrageous charges, and he stole my child."</p>
  <p>"You <em>are</em> having an affair with another man."</p>
  <p>"Isolder has had affairs! Endless affairs since our marriage! His mother keeps concubines! Isolder hasn't touched me since I found out I was pregnant, and even before then it was by appointment only!"</p>
  <p>"Really, Leia, I'm not interested in hearing about your failings as a wife."</p>
  <p>"<em>My</em> failings? What about Isolder's failings? He never loved me! He married me to give Hapes a female heir and for no other reason. Why did you pressure me into a loveless, arranged marriage?"</p>
  <p>"You are being melodramatic," Mon Mothma replied, shaking her head. "You knew when you accepted his offer of marriage that this was a business arrangement."</p>
  <p>Leia stalked around in a frustrated circle before stopping directly in front of the New Republic's leader. "And you were the broker to this sham. You sold me, body and soul. You knew I loved ...<em> I still love... </em>Han and you don't care how I feel. I hurt the man I loved, all for the <em>good</em> of the New Republic. I was stupid enough to let myself believe it would make a difference for the galaxy, and for my displaced fellow Alderaanians."</p>
  <p>"It has made a difference."</p>
  <p>"In what way? I was never truly the Queen of the Hapans. I was just put on public display, attending formal events as I pretended to be a Queen, a Queen with no real power. That power remained with Queen Filamina. She promised me that one of their planets would become New Alderaan and that didn't happen. In fact, the New Republic promised financial support to my fellow Alderaanians for relocating to a system they could call their own, and<em> that </em>hasn't happened either!"</p>
  <p>"The New Republic has a lot to deal with, and finances are stretched thin."</p>
  <p>"I'm stretched thin too, Mon. I feel like I'm about to snap, in fact."</p>
  <p>Mon Mothma's face softened a bit. "I'm sorry you had a bad marriage. But I don't see where having an affair is helping matters."</p>
  <p>"It's not an affair," Leia informed her quietly. "Affair implies something that is going to burn itself out, and come to an end."</p>
  <p>"I've seen this man's holo-cube vids. After I found out about your aff... relationship with him, I even watched one of his recorded concerts. He has women, quite literally, throwing themselves at him. I can see where you might have your head turned by yet another sexually attractive Corellian, once again -"</p>
  <p>"My head isn't turned. I love him," Leia interrupted hotly.</p>
  <p>The older woman sighed and shook her head. "You just said you still love the late Han Solo. Which is it, Leia? Who do you really love? I think it was never love with either man. It is simply lust and this one is using you for publicity to further his career. He is not good enough for you."</p>
  <p>Leia clenched her fists in anger and frustration. First it was Han Solo that wasn't 'good enough' for her. He had been called low-class and worthless by both the media and people like Mon Mothma and General Dodonna, even though he had risked his life countless times to keep her safe, and had faithfully assisted the Rebel Alliance for years. Now, as Evin Daysun, with his own fortune, a movie career still in its infancy and a singing career that had not reached its apex, he was still considered not <em>good enough </em>for her. Yet, someone as smarmy and duplicitous as Prince Isolder was considered worthy. It made Leia want to scream.</p>
  <p>Instead of screaming she calmly responded, "If you won't help me, then General Rieekan will. He's always been in my corner. He was the only one that pulled me aside and told me I was making a mistake by marrying Isolder and pushing Han away. The <em>only</em> one." Besides Luke, of course, Leia remembered sadly. Luke had practically begged her not to marry Isolder.</p>
  <p>"He will not be on your side with Daysun."</p>
  <p>Leia turned and fled the apartment, fearing that Mon Mothma may be correct.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Two weeks later</p>
  <p>The movie studio, up against the proverbial wall time-wise, had quickly caved at Lando's threat of litigation if they replaced Evin with Pall Zappis. Lando hadn't even been certain their threat to fire Evin was real. However, he was less certain that <em>Coruscanti Labels </em>would be willing to re-sign Evin once his contract expired. The media could be ruthless, and fans could turn on their favorite star in a heartbeat.</p>
  <p>However, this meant that Evin Daysun was free to start shooting his next movie. Lando had decided that it would be safer and much more private for all concerned if Evin and Leia used his spare bedroom in his apartment instead of using a hotel room. Corran and his wife would stay in the nearby hotel suite, which the movie studio had rented for Evin Daysun. Mirax was thrilled with the luxurious accommodations, intended for a big celebrity rather than the celebrity's bodyguard.</p>
  <p>Today Leia was sitting in an upscale restaurant, eating breakfast with Mirax. The two women looked surprised when Corran entered the room and sat to join them.</p>
  <p>"Aren't you supposed to be in the lower levels with Evin?" Mirax said, buttering a slice of toast.</p>
  <p>"Evin told me it wasn't necessary for me to tag along today," Corran said with a shrug, reading the menu set into a screen. "They're only recording a few scenes, and they've hired extra security for him, anyway. I'll take a ride down in a little while to make sure things are okay."</p>
  <p>Leia felt a spike of fear, and then tried to dismiss it as irrational. Han was perfectly safe. The company had plenty of security guards surrounding him. Every day for the past week, since the movie started recording, things had gone somewhat smoothly. However, last night Han had returned injured to Lando's apartment, limping and looking sheepish, claiming he took a wrong step during an action sequence and twisted his ankle. Leia was fairly sure he enjoyed the fussing over him all night long, and Leia made sure he kept an ice pack pressed against his ankle to keep the swelling down. This morning Han's ankle had been back to normal, and he'd jokingly claimed it was her Force abilities rather than the ice pack that healed him during the night. Han had left the apartment after giving her a long, lingering kiss as a thank you for 'fixing him up', as he called it.</p>
  <p>She would comm him during lunch, to dispel her fear. He would be fine, and tease her for worrying unnecessarily.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Han woke up with a splitting headache and a metallic taste on his tongue. He opened his eyes to pitch blackness. Where was he? He could tell by the odor he was inside of a ship, while the sound of the engines indicated the ship was in hyperspace.</p>
  <p>He tried to move, before realizing his arms were tightly wrapped against his body, trapped inside some type of restraint. Solo then tested his legs and ankles, quickly discovering they were clamped together with binders. <em>Crap</em>.</p>
  <p>Shutting his eyes he tried to remember the last thing he was doing... he was recording a movie scene. That was it. The director had yelled 'cut' and Han had wandered off toward his trailer for a refresher break. He recalled stepping inside the refresher, then nothing else.</p>
  <p>A stun bolt. It would explain his headache and the taste in his mouth. He'd experienced both sensations before.<em> So, I've been kidnapped</em>, he surmised, trying to remain calm. But by whom? A crazed fan, like the one he and Luke had scared back on Corellia? That would be bad, especially if the 'fan' was a lunatic like that nut-case guy had been. Maybe a gangster that wanted a ransom? That could be just as bad, especially if the gangster was a Hutt. Han hated Hutts. <em>Please don't let it be a Hutt.</em></p>
  <p>Those were the only two possibilities that came to his mind, and neither one sounded much better than the other. <em>Maybe I should have let Luke teach me some of that Force stuff. It might've come in handy right about now.</em></p>
  <p>
    <em>Why is my life always so damn complicated?</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter Twenty-five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leia contacts Luke in an attempt to locate Han.  Han finds out who kidnapped him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Twenty-five</p><p>"Chewie, are you alone?" Leia asked worriedly into the communication panel linking Lando's apartment to the Wookiee's office.</p><p>*It's nice to hear from you again, Princess. It's been a long time.*</p><p>"Oh," Leia said, realizing in her concern she hadn't bothered to even say hello. "Hello, Chewbacca. How have you been?"</p><p>*I have been well, thank you. I am sorry to hear about your Hapan troubles.* Chewbacca hesitated before adding, *I'm glad Han finally confided in me, Princess. I am guessing that you and Luke must have pressured him into doing so. In any case, I was quite put out with him for keeping this from me for so long.*</p><p>Leia couldn't bring herself to waste more time on pleasantries. "He's missing, Chewie."</p><p>At first, Chewie misunderstood and thought Leia meant Han had missed his friendship <em>with</em> him. Then it occurred to Chewie that wasn't what Leia said. *Missing?*</p><p>Leia took quick breath, glancing at the closed bedroom door while checking with her rudimentary Force skills to ensure Lando wasn't listening. "The movie director called Corran a timepart ago, and said no one can locate Evin on the set. He was supposedly in his private portable rest unit, but when the break was over he didn't return to the set. They've checked everywhere and no one can find him. I was hoping you've heard from him."</p><p>*No, I have heard nothing since a few nights ago, when he commed me just to chat and tell me how his movie is progressing. I need to go down there and look for him.*</p><p>"Corran has already left to search the area," Leia assured him. "He's upset with himself that he wasn't there, but Han was so confident that he had enough security..." She trailed off, her worry growing by leaps and bounds.</p><p>*Can you sense Han?*</p><p>Leia bit her lip. "No, I can't. I've tried and tried to use the Force to locate him, but there's nothing."</p><p>Chewie let out a grunt of concern. The lower levels were very dangerous places, and the Wookiee thought it was idiotic that the movie director insisted the scenes had to be recorded down in the murky darkness of Coruscant's underworld. When Han informed his friend that he would be spending his days in that horrible location for nearly<em> two </em>months, Chewie had not been happy. Humans could be so careless with their lives for no reason. Making a movie in a dangerous location simply for human entertainment purposes was beyond Chewbacca's comprehension. It had been only two weeks and already something bad had happened.</p><p>*I should have been down there with him.*</p><p>"I hope Corran locates him," Leia responded. "Evin pays him a lot of credits to be his bodyguard."</p><p>Chewie still wasn't quite used to hearing Han referred to as Evin, especially by the Princess. Of course, he also couldn't wrap his mind around what his Cub was now doing for a living, either. If Han had only come to him in the beginning, Chewie would have been able to use his influence and get Solo an honest job, something involving flying a ship. He would never be able to figure out humans, especially<em> his </em>human.</p><p>*Horn is not doing a very good job then, if that is what Han is paying him for,* Chewie growled. *I was his bodyguard for over a decade and I charged him nothing. Have you contacted Coruscant Security?*</p><p>"Yes, of course," Leia replied. "And I've contacted Luke, too. He's worried, and when Luke is worried, that's not a good sign. I'm going to the movie location and see if I can pick up anything through the Force. I know Corran is trained as a Jedi, but he can't feel Han's Force presence as easily as I can. I only wish he would have allowed Luke to train him, at least a little bit in self-defense if nothing else."</p><p>*Train him? Train who?* Chewie woofed out, confused. Was she referring to Horn? And why didn't Leia use either Han's former name<em> or</em> use his new name, Evin? He wasn't sure who or what the Princess was talking about anymore, and her interchangeable use of the two names added to the Wookiee's confusion.</p><p>"Han didn't tell you?"</p><p>*Tell me what?*</p><p>"When he became Evin Daysun, he could access the Force."</p><p>*Han's a Jedi now? He told me none of this.*</p><p>Leia gave a quick laugh, then quickly sobered. "Luke would like him to become a Jedi, or at least accept his abilities and learn to use them properly, but you know how Han feels about the Force."</p><p><em>Oh, the irony</em>, Chewie thought, shaking his shaggy mane. *I will be coming down to the lower levels with you, Princess. It is obvious that my Life Debt must pick up where it left off, since my Cub can't seem to keep out of trouble no matter what body he occupies or what strange thing he does to earn a living.*</p><hr/><p>Corellia</p><p>"They can't find him, Luke," Leia said through their holo-com connection. "They've looked everywhere." Leia shut her eyes tightly. "I can't sense him. Maybe he's dead. Maybe some underworld being got him and killed him before he had the chance to struggle or fight them. I went down there with Chewie earlier, and there is nothing I can sense from Han." She didn't add how many other beings she could sense in the darkness, lurking and waiting for a chance to maim and kill the beings they perceived as intruders. If one of those beings had gotten to Han somehow... she shook her head. No, that didn't happen. It couldn't have happened. Han was too street smart to allow himself to be ambushed like that.</p><p>Luke shook his head. "I've been meditating, Leia. He's not dead. The Force seems to be showing me the past, instead of the future, though. I don't understand it."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>The Jedi hesitated, not wanting to bring up bad memories for his sister. "When I concentrate, I keep getting images of Han screaming as he's strapped to the scan grid back on Bespin."</p><p>Leia shuddered at the unwanted image that sprang into her brain. "That makes no sense."</p><p>Luke nodded in agreement. "I don't get it, either. He's strapped down, he's in pain, there are guards standing around…" He broke off, his eyes widening as the Force gave him another, clearer image, and he was filled with a sense of dread for his friend. "The guards aren't Stormtroopers, Leia."</p><p>"Then, who?"</p><p>"They're Hapan guards and it's not Vader standing there, watching. It's Isolder."</p><hr/><p>Hapes</p><p>Unable to free himself, Han had drifted off into a light sleep. When his captors finally entered his dark room, he jerked awake instantly. Even so, he was dragged off the cot before his brain was fully engaged, not to mention his vision fully adjusted to the light after spending many timeparts in complete darkness.</p><p>As he was roughly hauled out of his cell, he noted the crisp uniforms of the guards that were manhandling him. Uniforms? That wasn't what he'd been expecting, at all. After a few moments he recognized the uniforms. <em>Hapan</em>. That possibility hadn't even entered his mind, but it suddenly made sense. The Hapans would have had the means and the money to infiltrate Coruscant, as well as his movie company's security team. He glanced down at his wrinkled clothing as the men removed the binders from his ankles. He was still wearing his costume from the movie, a black ensemble that resembled Luke's preferred style of clothing. Han suddenly wished his friend would appear with his lightsaber and make short work of his captors. That was probably too much to hope for, he decided with a sigh.</p><p>"Hey," Han drawled out as the tall, muscular guards dragged him down the ramp of the transport vessel, their blasters shoved painfully in his ribs, "If I'd known ya wanted me to come back and do another concert so bad, all you had to do was contact my agent, Lando Calrissian. You know him? The fancy Corellian that dresses like he's the star instead of me? He's easy to reach, since his contact number's listed on the HoloNet, right there under 'agents'. That starts with the first letter of the alphabet, in case you didn't make it through primary school."</p><p>The oldest of the four guards glared at Han. "Make your jokes now, Daysun. You won't have much of an opportunity in a few timeparts to do anything other than scream." The man waved his hand at another guard and Han found himself in darkness once again as a cloth sack was lowered over his head, effectively blindfolding him for the next part of his trip.</p><p>After what seemed like half an eternity of walking and stumbling through endless hallways, Han was shoved to his knees by the four guards and his blindfold removed. He lifted his head to find he was kneeling in front of the Queen Mother and her insipid son, Prince Isolder. They were both sitting on ornate, gold thrones and were gazing down at him with a mixture of contempt and anticipation on their faces.</p><p>Han struggled for something witty to say. "Is this considered a command performance in the Consortium? 'Cuz if it is, you people need to work on your manners."</p><p>The Prince sneered at Han as both he and his mother rose from their seats. "Bring him into the interrogation chamber. I don't wish to waste any more time before some real entertainment begins. This time your caterwauling will be a pleasure to listen to, Daysun."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter Twenty-six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Will Han survive the Hapan version of the scan grid?  Will Luke and Co. get to him in time?  Will Corran finally find out the truth?  Tune in again tomorrow, same Bat-time, same Bat-channel.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Chapter Twenty-six</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Han was forced into yet another room inside the Hapan Palace. This room made his heart start pounding in his ears and his knees feel a bit weak. The area was small with rounded walls, but in the center was a flat, upright panel with red blinking lights along the top edge. When he'd been subject to the scan grid, it was obvious that Vader had modified its original intent to create a device to inflict pain. This panel was obviously built with that exact purpose in mind.</p>
      <p>The panel was about two and a half meters tall and a meter wide. A metal ring at the top indicated where the victim's head was to be placed. Metal rings at the sides and the bottom were obviously meant to restrain arms, hands, legs and feet. Coils with attached needles dangled from sides of the panel.</p>
      <p>Isolder gave a wicked grin at his victim. "Do you like what you're seeing, Daysun? This device is used to interrogate our enemies. They all tell us what secrets they are keeping, and usually confess within a few minutes." Isolder gave a pretend pout. "They assume once they tell us everything the pain will stop. They are quite incorrect. The pain only stops upon death or when they slide into insanity. Five levels of pain - most of them make their confessions at level one, and then proceed to die or go insane at level three. Sometimes, if they are young and strong, they can make it up to level four." The Prince turned to his guards and ordered, "Strip him and put him on the rack."</p>
      <p>There was no way in all the Corellian Hells that Han was going to go meekly to his death by getting strapped onto another torture device. He dropped down to the floor, twisting his torso and, even though his wrists were still bound, simultaneously grabbed the nearest blaster away from one of the Hapan guards, firing it directly into the man's face. Still on lying on the floor he twisted again, firing at another guard, getting a surge of satisfaction as the man fell to the ground. It was all he had time to do as yet another stun blast, this one from Isolder, hit him squarely in his back.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>In Hapan space</p>
      <p>"Will we make it?" Mara asked Luke, who was sitting quietly beside her in the<em> Jade's Fire</em>, looking grim.</p>
      <p>"I'm not sure," Luke replied softly. "If Han dies, it will destroy Leia this time. That, along with losing Isabell... it could turn her to the dark side."</p>
      <p>"Is that what the Force is telling you?"</p>
      <p>"The Force doesn't have to tell me that. I know it. I know Leia. She's a good person, a strong person, but she can't lose the two people she loves the most in the galaxy, not again."</p>
      <p>"She lost Alderaan without turning to the dark side," Mara pointed out.</p>
      <p>"Leia wasn't trained in the Force then, like she is now. There is only so much loss a person can take, Mara. Leia can't keep losing without eventually losing herself." Luke took a deep breath. "We have to arrive in time to rescue Han, that's all there is to it. I won't let him die again, and I refuse to let my sister turn."</p>
      <p>"Are they coming, too?"</p>
      <p>"Yes," Luke responded. "The three of them, Leia, Corran, and Chewie left on the <em>Wookiee Princess</em> at the same time we left Corellia."</p>
      <p>"So I guess Solo's Wookiee has recommitted himself to the Corellian again, even if Solo is now Daysun?"</p>
      <p>"Han is still Han. If he weren't, he wouldn't be in the predicament he is right now," Luke said wryly. "I'm glad Han finally worked up the courage to tell Chewie the truth."</p>
      <p>"So what are the plans? Do we even <em>have</em> a plan?"</p>
      <p>"As soon as we drop out of hyperspace, Leia is going to contact Isolder and demand to see Isabell, and claim she has a Court Order that allows visitation from the New Republic. It's not true, but she had to try and delay any torture Isolder has planned. We're going to drop out of hyper and I'm going to use the Force to shield our presence. Then we can land near the Palace and take things from there."</p>
      <p>"Huh." Mara shook her head. "What if Isolder refuses to allow Leia's ship to land?"</p>
      <p>"I'm guessing he will," Luke replied, a slight grin showing on his face.</p>
      <p>"You have something up your Jedi sleeve." It wasn't a question.</p>
      <p>"Wait and see."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>The second time Han woke up from a stun blast he was strapped firmly to the upright slab, the metal binders cutting painfully into his wrists and ankles. The cool air against his flesh indicated his clothing had been removed, although he could only look straight ahead since the head restraint prevented any ability to check. He strained to look down with only his eyes, and saw the multiple needles were still dangling loose, waiting like thin, black coiled snakes ready to strike.</p>
      <p>Isolder and the Queen Mother entered his field of vision. "I will wait elsewhere while you conduct your interrogation, my Son," Filamina said primly. "I do not care to get sweat or spittle on me, and this room is too small to prevent such unpleasantness."</p>
      <p>"Most woman really like my sweat and spittle," Han managed to say to the Queen, despite his dry mouth and tongue. ""Sides, I see you finally got your nasty eyes to get a look at my manhood, Your Royal Witchiness, body hair an' all."</p>
      <p>Shocked at Han's taunting and insolence, Isolder stepped forward and struck Han across his jaw with his fist. The crack of bone was loud inside Han's head, and he tasted blood in his mouth. <em>A broken jaw. My first casualty of this so-called interrogation</em>, he thought wearily. <em>At least my mouth ain't so dry anymore</em>.</p>
      <p>The Queen Mother disdainfully spoke as she left the room, "Make certain you record every moment of his interrogation. I will enjoy watching him die."</p>
      <p>"You didn't actually succeed in killing my Guards, Daysun," Isolder mocked. "Their blasters were set on stun. I had no intention of allowing you to escape your fate that easily." He waved toward the left, and a tall, older Hapan male with dark bags under his eyes stepped forward, looking up at Han's face in disinterest. "Allow me to introduce Hurmus, our long-time Interrogator. Normally, he handles the actual controls that dispense the spice chemicals into your veins, as well as the shock charges that follow. Today, sadly, he will only be inserting the needles, since I will enjoy handling the controls that cause you agony, and finally your ultimate release from that agony - death. Although, given a choice, I'd rather just have you enter into a vegetative state for the remainder of your worthless existence."</p>
      <p>"Sure you can handle it, Prince Slime Bucket?" Han snarled in defiance. "Those controls might be too complicated for your tiny brain cell to figure out."</p>
      <p>Isolder was about to step forward and strike Han again when his comlink beeped. Annoyed, he snatched it off his belt and spoke harshly, "Yes? Can this wait?"</p>
      <p>"Sir? This is Officer Poss'lli. A Corellian Freighter has dropped out of orbit, a YT-2000 I believe it is. Queen... err... I mean Princess Organa is demanding to speak to you regarding her, err, your daughter."</p>
      <p>"Right now? Tell her I'm busy!"</p>
      <p>"Sir, she won't take no for an answer. She won't obey commands to stay in orbit, either. The ship is making its way to the surface."</p>
      <p>"Then shoot her down! You should have done that immediately, anyway!"</p>
      <p>"Uh...Sir?"</p>
      <p>"WHAT!?"</p>
      <p>"She has an entire X-Wing squadron accompanying her, Sir. I'm not sure shooting her down is a viable option without starting a war with the New Republic."</p>
      <p>"Kriff!" Isolder turned to the Interrogator and ordered, "Insert those needles. I'll be back in a few minutes." He glared at Solo, who was smiling despite his throbbing jaw. "You've only earned a short reprieve. Don't think she's going to be able to stop this."</p>
      <p><em>My Princess</em>, Han thought in sheer happiness, sensing her make a mental connection with him the second he thought about her. <em>Leia's here.</em></p>
      <p><em>Somebody has to rescue you again, Flyboy, </em>he could hear her thinking back.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <em>Jade's Fire</em>
      </p>
      <p>"Is it too late?" Mara questioned as they dropped out of hyperspace, aware Luke was concentrating on shielding their ship with the Force and allowing them to head to the surface without resistance.</p>
      <p>"Not yet," Luke replied, his eyes shut. "Leia's temporarily diverted Isolder, but he won't stay diverted very long. Rogue Squadron is allowing the <em>Wookiee Princess</em> to land."</p>
      <p>"Rogue Squadron?" Mara asked, surprised. "They're here?"</p>
      <p>"Rieekan cares very much for Leia," Luke said, smiling slightly. "He pulled strings."</p>
      <p>"So that was the mystery that was up your sleeve," Mara said, smirking. "I hope Solo appreciates everything we're doing for him."</p>
      <p>"He will."</p>
      <p>"We'd better hurry."</p>
      <p>"Yes. Hurry."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Han grimaced as the Interrogator placed the needles near every pressure point in his body... shoulders, elbows, hip sockets, knees. Then the man hurriedly exited the room, leaving Han alone with his thoughts and worries.</p>
      <p><em>I wonder if I can use the Force to get out of these restraints</em>," Han pondered, shutting his eyes and trying to concentrate and use the Force like he'd seen Luke do countless times. Nothing happened. He opened his eyes, and gave a sharp intake of breath. In front of his vision stood the ghostly form of Anakin Skywalker.</p>
      <p>"Lemme guess...you had so much fun on Bespin, you came to watch me suffer again?" Han snarled, much less startled this time at the Blue Apparition. "You must get some real sick kicks outta watchin' me scream."</p>
      <p>"I am not here to enjoy your suffering, only to give you some reassurance," Anakin replied. "Your friends are arriving soon."</p>
      <p>"Soon enough to stop me from gettin' tortured?"</p>
      <p>"Isolder is returning," Anakin replied, glancing at the door. "Stay strong, Han. I am truly sorry that you will suffer pain before Luke and the other's free you, but the Force will not let you die."</p>
      <p>"It'll just let my brains fry into mush."</p>
      <p>Anakin gave a sad smile. "That won't happen, either. Leia will be <em>your</em> rock this time. Don't push her away to spare her your suffering. Allow her to help you through this."</p>
      <p>"Why can't you just use your stupid powers and free me now, before Isolder gets back?" Han snapped in frustration. "Do you know what having spice injected into your body does to you? I've lived on the streets... I've seen it. If they're using the nastiest spice there's on the market, all it takes is one time and you're an addict!"</p>
      <p>"You must allow events to run their course, Han. From your pain will come Leia's desires."</p>
      <p>"That doesn't make a shit's worth of sense. You tellin' me that Leia desires my pain? That she wants me to be turned into a spice addict?"</p>
      <p>"Things will work out," Anakin said, dissipating as Isolder re-entered the small room.</p>
      <p>"Now," Isolder said with a feral grin as he stepped forward, holding a small black control box. "Where were we?"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter Twenty-seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Han's friends rush to his rescue.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Twenty-seven</p><p>The Hapan Navy intercepted the <em>Wookiee Princess </em>and the squadron leader, identifying himself as Commodore Brand, informed Corran they would be shot down if they attempted to land inside the Palace walls.</p><p>Another voice came over the speaker, "This is Rogue Leader," Wedge Antille's calm voice returned. "Shoot at that ship, Commodore, and all hell will break loose."</p><p>"You are in Hapan space, and you are unauthorized to be here," Brand responded hotly. "I strongly suspect all hell has already broken loose."</p><p>"Would you like to engage us, then?" Wedge said, spinning his X-Wing to put himself between the YT-2000 freighter and the Hapans. "My boys haven't been in a real tussle for a while, and we'd like the practice."</p><p>"Put your freighter down outside the Palace walls, then," the Hapan replied, annoyed and aware he was disobeying Prince Isolder's orders. It wasn't Isolder's hide that would pay the price, however. It was his squadron that would die for no reason other than keeping Queen Leia from visiting her child. It seemed like a worthless thing to die for. "I'm not interested in a bloodbath."</p><p>"It's nice to hear someone with common sense for a change," Wedge said, a smile in his tone. "Princess, you heard the nice man. Set her down."</p><p>"Copy that, Rogue Leader," Corran replied to his former flight squadron commander. "Appreciate the assist."</p><p>"We'll be waiting to do the same when you leave," Wedge responded, pulling his X-Wing up and away from the planet's surface.</p><p>With Corran in the pilot's seat and Chewbacca smashed in the too-small co-pilot's chair, The <em>Wookiee Princess</em> was set down in a field near the Palace. When they got close to Fountain Palace, Corran showed Leia the gun turrets that were pointed menacingly in their direction from the top edge of the Palace walls. It truly was more prudent to land nearby, rather than trying to avoid laser fire if they tried to land inside the Palace hanger.</p><p>Leia was unbuckling her restraining straps and rising from the navigator's seat when Han's pain hit her like a sledge hammer. Leia gasped and slid to the floor of the cockpit, crying out and moaning.</p><p>*Princess?* Chewie rose from his own seat, and knelt down beside Leia. *What is wrong?*</p><p>She shut her eyes against another agonizing wave of pain, taking deep, shuddering breaths. It took all her will-power to stay with Han, to make certain he understood he wasn't alone and they were coming for him. No matter how bad it got, she resolved not to break free and to give him her support through their Force connection. If she pulled back, he would die. She was certain of that.</p><p>"Maybe you should stay here," Corran told her as he put his arm under Leia to help her into a sitting position. "Chewie and I can head toward the Palace, and Luke and Mara are probably landing inside the Palace as we speak."</p><p>Chewie gave a startled woof. *Inside the Palace? They will not allow that!*</p><p>Leia gave Chewie a watery smile. "Luke told me through the Force a bit ago they won't know he's landing until he's set the ship down. He's shielding the <em>Jade's Fire</em> from anyone seeing them come in."</p><p>No matter how many centuries he lived, the tricks and abilities that Jedi displayed always would amaze the Wookiee. He also failed to understand why Han would refuse to access those abilities if it were really true he now was able to do just that. He stood up and grabbed his bowcaster from behind the co-pilot's seat. It was time to rescue Han or die trying.</p><p>"No, I'm going with you," Leia replied to Horn, clenching her teeth against the third wave of ever increasing pain while allowing him to help her stand. "I have to go. I won't let Isolder kill Ha… Evin. And I'm taking Isabell back to Corellia with me when we leave. I'm done playing nice with these Hapans."</p><hr/><p>Was he still screaming? Han wasn't too certain about anything at this point. He felt Leia's calming mental influence, which part of him wanted to cling desperately to, like a drowning man clings to a life preserver, and another part of him wanted to sever the connection to spare her what he was going through. The electrical charges stopped suddenly, although the liquid, fiery spice drug coursing through his veins remained, burning him from the inside.</p><p>He felt a splash of ice water in his face, then forced his eyes open. Isolder's sneering face was only inches from his own. "Enjoying yourself, Daysun? Don't you have any smart comments to make?" When Han didn't reply… unable to reply, in fact, as his mind was floating in a drug and pain-hazed fog, Isolder continued taunting, "That was only level two. According to my guards, your lover, bodyguard and your other Jedi friends are inside the Palace already, ruining our lovely, expensive murrwood doors with their vile lightsabers. I'm not waiting to send you to hell anymore. Let's move right on to the main event – level five."</p><p>As Isolder pressed the button on the control box, Han sincerely believed he would not survive, even if Leia were already right outside the torture chamber's door.</p><hr/><p>Luke and Mara engaged the Hapan Guards inside the Palace as soon as they exited their ship. Back to back, they used their lightsabers to deflect the barrage of blaster bolts fired in their direction.</p><p>"It's been a while since we've had this much fun," Luke said over his shoulder.</p><p>"What's it going to take to convince your Force-denying best buddy he needs to train?" Mara snapped, sneering in contempt as one of the Hapan guards was dropped by his own fire that Mara directed back at him. "He could have rescued himself instead of relying on all his Jedi bodyguards."</p><p>"Han doesn't exactly <em>deny</em> the Force anymore," Luke said with a sigh as he, too, directed several shots backwards at the guards. "He's just not interested."</p><p>"Maybe being kidnapped off a high profile movie set on Coruscant will change his mind," Mara replied, annoyed.</p><p>"Maybe. Doubt it." Luke did a back flip over three startled guards, landing on their far side. "We need to meet up with Corran and Leia. Han's in a lot of pain, and I don't know how much longer he can hold out."</p><p>Mara spun around, cutting down the three guards in one swing, and the remaining six, upon seeing the fate of their associates, turned and ran off. "Not exactly brave, are they?" Mara said, watching as they disappeared.</p><p>"They might be getting more backups," Luke replied, then waved his hand. "Leia's this way."</p><p>Luke and Mara rushed down several long corridors, skidding to a halt when Corran, Chewie and Leia rounded a corner. "It's about time you got here," Mara groused. "I thought we were going to have to do all the hard work without you."</p><p>"Sorry," Corran panted. "I had to cut through several layers of security walls just to get inside."</p><p>*And we were being shot at while trying to enter. Several Hapan guards are now lying dead by my bowcaster,* Chewie growled. *Where is my Cub?*</p><p>"I can't sense him anymore," Leia told her brother, her brown eyes betraying her intense fear. "The last thing I could sense was pain... pain so terrible..."</p><p>"He's not dead," Luke said, knowing it was the truth. Han had undoubtedly been aware of Leia's Force presence and cut her off from experiencing his ordeal. It would be another thing Luke needed to lecture Han about when this was all over. A Jedi didn't turn away assistance when it was required, even if you thought it was the noble thing to do.</p><p>Mara gazed over at Leia, who was holding a blaster and not a saber. "Why aren't you using a lightsaber?"</p><p>"When I practice, I train using Luke's weapon," Leia informed Mara. "I don't have my own lightsaber."</p><p>"I am going to rectify that situation very, very soon," Luke told his sister sternly. "I'm taking both you and Evin to either llum or Dantooine to get crystals to build your own lightsabers."</p><p>"Evin?" Mara asked with a tight smile. "Didn't you <em>just</em> finish telling me he'll <em>never</em> change his mind?"</p><p>"He's going, if I have to drag him kicking and screaming," Luke responded. Enough was enough, Luke decided on the spot. He sincerely doubted the Old Jedi Order looked the other way when they became aware of a Force Sensitive. As far as Luke had been able to discern, if you had the Force, you went to the Temple. Briefly, he wondered if the Old Order ever had to contend with someone as stubborn as Han Solo.</p><p>*I will assist you with the dragging, Luke.*</p><p>"Can we stop discussing lightsabers and find Evin?" Leia snapped. "In case you haven't figured it out by now, Isolder is killing him!"</p><p>*That is why I have already asked!* Chewie bellowed in disgust. *WHERE IS MY CUB?*</p><p>Luke nodded, chastised and feeling a rush of guilt. His friend was, indeed, slowly dying as they stood in the corridor talking. "This way," Luke said, following Leia as she led the charge toward the Hapan 'interrogation' room.'</p><hr/><p>Isolder walked up to inspect the unconscious Corellian. Neither cold water nor stim shots were rousing Daysun at this point. The Prince tried to recall when the last time he'd heard about someone being subjected to level five of the interrogation device. He shook his head, smiling; never, that he could remember. All the interrogated beings died at level four, if they even made it that far in the game. He glanced at the heart monitor. Daysun's vital signs were weak and erratic, but he still lived and drew breath. Isolder was rather impressed at the Corellian's endurance to the Hapan torture. Since he was still alive, that just meant his mind had been destroyed by now, which Isolder considered even better than delivering a corpse to his ex-wife.</p><p>The best news was that Leia was back on Hapes so he wouldn't even have to ship the body to Corellia. He could just present it to her now as a parting gift and as a warning never to return, or the same would happen to her.</p><p>His comlink beeped again. "Yes?"</p><p>"There are Jedi inside the Palace!" a panicked guard stuttered out. "They have weapons! Lightsticks that can kill from a long distance, and a snarling, huge beast with a bowcaster!"</p><p>The Hapan guards were not noted for their intelligence or bravery, Isolder thought with disdain. No wonder the Hapan women looked down at their men and took control of Ruling their worlds.</p><p>He was about to answer the communication when a blue lightsaber seared through the doorway, cutting its way around the perimeter while leaving blacken metal in its wake.</p><p>Isolder stood still in his terror, aware he had nowhere to hide, and nowhere to run.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter Twenty-eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chewie and Corran rush an unconscious Han to Corellia for medical treatment. Leia gets a little bit of revenge on her ex-husband, but will she be able to save her child?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Twenty-eight</p>
<p>The Prince fumbled for his blaster in order to defend himself, belatedly realizing he should have taken it from his belt the moment he noticed the lightsaber burning through the door panel. He was still fumbling when the doorway slid open and a large, enraged Wookiee burst inside the interrogation room, roaring at the top of its lungs, baring its fangs as its blue eyes took in the body of the Corellian strapped to the board.</p>
<p>Before any of the Jedi could react, the Wookiee grabbed Isolder by his arm and flung him with ferocious strength across the room. The Hapan Prince screamed in pain, only dimly aware of his tendons tearing from bone, his shoulder slipping from its socket before his head collided with the wall and blackness overcame him.</p>
<p>Leia pushed past Chewbacca, who was still roaring in grief, and rushed over to Han. A wave of relief swept through her when she saw he was still breathing. <em>I would have felt his death. </em>"Luke! Help me get him down!"</p>
<p>"The needles have to come out before we take the binders off or they'll tear his flesh," Corran wisely pointed out, his eyes taking in his employer's dire condition.</p>
<p>The Princess started to attempt to remove a needle but her hands were shaking so badly that Mara pulled her aside. "Leia, let Corran and Luke handle this. You're too upset."</p>
<p>"She's right," Luke said, projecting tranquility toward his sister and Chewie. "We all need to stay calm."</p>
<p>*He needs clothing,* Chewie woofed, his tone instantly quieter.</p>
<p>Mara's eyes scanned the small area and saw a bundle of dark clothes that had been haphazardly tossed in the corner and pointed. "That's probably what he was wearing."</p>
<p>"I wonder what they were injecting Evin with," Corran said worriedly as he worked with Luke to remove the needles. "Chewie, can you take one of the vials that still has something left inside? The medics on Corellia will need to analyze it."</p>
<p>Leia stood, holding the clothing, feeling useless. <em>Han, can you hear me? </em>she whispered through the Force. There was no response.</p>
<p>Finally free of needles and binders, the unresponsive Corellian was gently lowered to the floor. Immediately, Chewie took the clothing from Leia's grasp and started to pull pants on his friend while Luke, kneeling next to Han, lifted each eyelid to check for a response, and then felt his neck for a pulse.</p>
<p>"Han's not in there anymore, is he?" Leia whispered, her voice catching. "We got here too late. His mind is gone."</p>
<p>Luke sat back on his heels and looked up. "He's not gone, Leia. He's slipped into a coma, probably to protect his sanity. It'll be up to us to bring him back to reality."</p>
<p>"Should we use the Force to wake him right now?"</p>
<p>"No," Luke quickly decided. "It will be too much of a shock to bring him back to awareness right away. He'd be in too much pain, and it's not necessary. His body needs to heal… his mind needs time to heal. Let's allow him to rest for right now."</p>
<p>"I need to find Isabell," Leia declared, suddenly slipping into her 'take charge' mode. "Chewie, you and Corran get Han back to the <em>Princess. </em>Luke will help me rescue my daughter."</p>
<p>"I have a better idea," Mara said. "The <em>Fire</em> is much closer since we set down inside the Palace, and he needs medical attention as quickly as possible. Corran and Chewie can take my ship, and we'll take the <em>Princess</em> back to Corellia."</p>
<p>"That's a great idea," Luke concurred. "Give Corran the access codes, and we can get this second rescue underway."</p>
<p>Mara told Corran, "Use Code "Greeneyesredhair" first letter cap the rest small, and the hatch will open for you. Any questions?"</p>
<p>"Just one," Corran said, his eyes narrowed in suspicion as he looked at Luke. "Why is the Princess calling Evin the name Han? I'm sure that's what I heard her say the<em> first</em> time, after the dinner concert, when you told me Leia called him 'hon.' I know for a <em>fact</em> she didn't say 'hon' this time. She clearly said 'Han.' Oh, and why is Chewbacca suddenly acting like he owes a Life Debt to Evin?"</p>
<p>"That's two questions," Mara replied, looking amused at Leia's wide-eyed realization that she'd slipped and referred to Evin as Han. "And we don't have time to answer either one."</p>
<p>Corran nodded. "Luke?"</p>
<p>"Yes?" Luke asked, thinking Corran was going to keep pursuing this line of questioning.</p>
<p>"You need to find the recording of this torture session and bring it along with you. It's evidence."</p>
<p>Leia took a sharp breath. "Do you think they actually recorded Han's torture?"</p>
<p>"I worked in CorSec for far too long not to know that all good psychopaths needs a souvenir of their handiwork. There's a recording, trust me." He looked around, then pointed at a small vid-cam mounted directly in front of the restraining slab.</p>
<p>"I'll find it," Luke promised. "Contact Wedge before you take off so he can give you cover and tell him to wait around for me, Mara and Leia to leave on the <em>Princess</em>."</p>
<p>"Got it. And I expect an explanation of this business of why Evin Daysun is being called Han Solo, too, when we all get safely back to Corellia."</p>
<p>Luke said nothing since he wasn't sure that was something he could promise anyway as he watched Chewie carefully gather Han up in his powerful arms.</p>
<p>*Lead the way, Horn.*</p>
<p>"Safe skies," Corran said, nodding to the other three Jedi as he followed the Wookiee from the room.</p>
<p>The Princess gave Isolder a glance, picked up a syringe and a vial and filled the needle. "I'm guessing this is a stim and he was using it to keep Han awake. Now let's see how he likes it." She jabbed the needle into her ex-husband's neck, releasing the liquid and watched in satisfaction as he awoke.</p>
<p>"My… my arm," the Hapan gasped, shutting his eyes from the bright overhead lights as he grasped his useless right limb with his good hand. "That… animal…" He carefully opened his eyes again, looking around the room. "The beast... it's gone?"</p>
<p>Leia had no time for niceties, jerking Isolder to a sitting position, uncaring that he screamed again in agony from the torn ligaments. "Where is the disc?"</p>
<p>"D..disc?"</p>
<p>"The holo-recording of Evin's torture?" She jammed her blaster against his crotch. "Tell me right now, or you'll be more useless down there than your arm is." Leia gave a smirk. "Of course, now that I think about it, that particular part of you was pretty much always useless."</p>
<p>Eyes wide, Isolder stuttered out, "The room across the hall, opposite this one."</p>
<p>"I'll go get it," Mara said, disappearing into the corridor.</p>
<p>Leia wasn't done with her own interrogation and ground the blaster even harder into his groin. "Is Isabell in your mother's apartment?"</p>
<p>"She's … she's always there."</p>
<p>"You'd better not be lying, Hapan Slime," Leia snarled, pleased to use Han's description of Isolder to his face. She turned to Luke. "Help me strap him onto that board."</p>
<p>It was Luke's turn to be surprised, as well as a bit dismayed. "Leia, I understand how you're feeling, but we can't stoop to his level."</p>
<p>"I'm not taking time to actually use the fucking thing on him," she snapped. "We need to make sure he's not going to inform his mother we're on our way."</p>
<p>"Oh." Luke bent to pull Isolder to his feet, not feeling too badly about the man's whimpers, either. "Leia?"</p>
<p>"Yes," she asked, snapping the binders around Isolder's wrists and ankles as Luke held him in place with the Force.</p>
<p>"Fucking? I think you've been hanging around Evin too much."</p>
<p>Leia paused at her task to smile at Luke. "Not nearly enough, Luke. Not <em>nearly </em>enough."</p>
<p>With Isolder firmly in strapped in place and Mara returning with the disc, Luke nodded as he and Mara stood near the exit of the interrogation room, "Show us the way to the Queen's apartment, Sis."</p>
<p>"I'll be right there, Luke," Leia replied. "Wait for me in the corridor. I have something to say to my ex in private."</p>
<p>"Okay." He sounded a bit wary, but left her alone.</p>
<p>"You won't win, Isolder, even if you think so right now," Leia said, glaring up at her helpless ex. "Evin will survive. He always survives."</p>
<p>"Physically, yes," Isolder ground out through the throbbing pain in his useless arm. "But he won't wake up, at least not with his sanity intact." He watched with a terrified expression on his face as Leia picked up the control box, fiddling with the dials as she pointed it in his direction. "What are you doing?"</p>
<p>"Giving you a little taste of your own medicine," Leia said sweetly. "Don't worry, darling. I've reset it to level one, and I'm certain you're man enough to handle level one." She flicked the switch, set the device on the floor and left with only the empty room to listen to Isolder's screams.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Is he strapped in?" Horn asked as the Wookiee joined him in the cockpit.</p>
<p>*Yes.*</p>
<p>Corran shrugged, hoping that meant Chewie had taken care of Evin in the sickbay. "I've contacted Wedge. They'll be escorting us through the patrols. He pointed to the Hapan perimeter defenses. "I'm taking those laser cannons out with the<em> Fire's</em> quads before we lift off. I don't want to be shot down before we even clear the palace walls."</p>
<p>*I'd like to take this entire place out,* Chewie growled, fastening his restraints.</p>
<p>Corran proceeded to blow apart the lasers, and in a few short moments they were safe to lift off, with the X-Wing squadron providing them cover.</p>
<p>"And, just so you are aware, I'm not forgetting about the fact Leia keeps calling Evin the wrong name, and no one seems to correct her or think it's in the least bit strange."</p>
<p>*That is not my problem,* Chewie woofed in amusement, knowing Horn couldn't understand a word he was saying. *I'm just pleased to know I was not the last to find out.*</p>
<hr/>
<p>Queen Filamina's Apartment inside the Palace.</p>
<p>When Luke, Mara and Leia burst into the Queen Mother's apartment, it became apparent she was fully aware that the Jedi were closing in. She stood at the edge of her balcony, holding Isabell in her arms as a shield, facing the intruders.</p>
<p>"Come closer, and I will drop her off," Filamina stated flatly. "It is fourteen stories down. She will not survive."</p>
<p>Isabell twisted in her grandmother's arms, looking at the Princess, then reaching for her with pudgy small arms. "Momma?"</p>
<p>Heartbroken at seeing her child, Leia felt another surge of rage directed now at the Queen, barely aware that Luke was trying once again to calm her down. "Is that all Isabell means to you? A way to blackmail me? A way to survive and not be cut down by a lightsaber?"</p>
<p>"She could be the future Queen, but it matters not if she never serves Hapes," Filamina said, shrugging. "My son is still young and healthy. He can provide me with another granddaughter."</p>
<p>"I'm wouldn't be too sure about the healthy part," Mara muttered under her breath, knowing full well that Leia had turned on the interrogation machine before leaving the room. It had caused a bit of an argument about the dark side versus the light side between brother and sister during the rush over to the Queen's Chambers. In the end, Luke had conceded he didn't have the time to go back and turn it off, although Mara thought, perhaps deep inside his heart, Luke was pleased that Isolder was getting some of what he'd dished out to Han.</p>
<p>"You cannot seriously believe that killing an innocent child will help you escape your fate?" Luke said, carefully stepping closer to the vengeful woman.</p>
<p>"Fate?" Filamina laughed. "What do you know about my fate? I am the Queen! I have had many people killed with no consequences to my rule. This would be just an accident, or I could claim that you Jedi were responsible for her death. My people will believe me. My only fate is to continue to rule Hapes."</p>
<p>"You would rather kill Isabell than allow me to take her from you?" Leia questioned grimly.</p>
<p>"I had my first born son killed because he disobeyed me," the Queen replied with a shrug. "I had my husband executed for treason, when all he actually did was flirt with my cousin's handmaiden. This child can be replaced, but to answer your question, yes, I would rather her die than give her to you." Her smile became feral. "If you leave the Consortium now, she will live. Her life is in your hands. And you cannot strike me down with blaster or saber without causing the Consortium to go to war with the New Republic. I'm sure you are well aware of that."</p>
<p>"Give me Isabell, and I will be out of your life forever," Leia snapped back, keeping her fear barely in check while watching as Mara and Luke inched closer and closer to the balcony. "Killing her is pointless, especially if you think she's so easily replaced."</p>
<p>The next moments were both a blur and seemed to occur in slow motion to Leia's eyes. Mara dove her body low, grasping for the Queen's legs, while Luke lunged forward, trying to wrestle Isabell from the Queen's arms.</p>
<p>As she was falling to the floor, Filamina tossed the toddler over the railing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter Twenty-nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A Royal proposal and a Royal comeuppance</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Twenty-nine</p><p>Isabell made no sound as she tumbled through the air; it was Leia who was screaming, a high-pitched wail of fear and grief as she ran forward, knowing it was too late... too late to catch her child before she fell to her death.</p><p>It Luke who saved his sister's child - lifting his hand and shutting his eyes, he caught Isabell using the Force. Quickly and easily he lifted his niece back to the safety of the balcony, while Queen Filamina's face changed from vengeful triumph to speechless shock as Isabell floated into her mother's waiting arms.</p><p>Filamina still lay on the floor, pinned down by Mara, as she managed to regain her wits and voice. "You have no right to take my grandchild from Hapes. It is against the law."</p><p>"Luke, can you please pitch her off the balcony?" Leia asked in a quivery voice as Isabell cried softly against her mother's warm neck.</p><p>"That's the dark side, Leia," Luke admonished, although not unkindly. "You won't have to worry about Isolder or his mother, ever again."</p><p>The Princess drew her face back from her child. "They will come after me in the New Republic's court."</p><p>"You're forgetting about our evidence," Luke said, breaking into a grin.</p><p>"We can't show that," Leia gasped. "He would just die of humiliation. I would never do that to him."</p><p>"The Hapan people need to see it. The <em>galaxy</em> needs to see it," Mara said firmly, standing up and jerking the Queen Mother unceremoniously to her feet as well. "The recording can be carefully edited so his, um, privates are left private, although, quite honestly, Evin doesn't seem like the modest sort, if you ask me."</p><p>Leia nodded, unsure if that would be something Han would agree to, but for now all she wanted to do was take Isabell away from this terrible place and hurry to Han's side during his recovery.</p><p>They hauled the Queen Mother toward the interrogation room and shoved her inside, where Isolder was still screaming, sobbing and begging for release.</p><p>"Take care of your worthless son, Filamina," Leia said before her brother used the Force to shut the heavy, metal door. "I hope your people find you soon, or you may die of thirst waiting inside this torture chamber."</p><p>Luke and Mara used their lightsabers to weld the metal edges of the door frame tightly shut. No one attempted to stop them as they left the Palace, and Luke felt the few Hapan servants that they passed on the way out seemed to be strangely pleased. They headed back to the <em>Wookiee Princess</em> and shot into space unchallenged.</p><hr/><p>Later, on Corellia</p><p>Princess Leia placed her hand against the warm duraglass tube, looking up with deep concern over the man floating inside, surrounded by green bacta. Quite reluctantly Leia had left Isabell back at Han's estate under the care of Mara and Cighal, with added reassurances from her brother that she'd be safe and cared for while she went with him to the clinic.</p><p>"Why isn't he awake yet?" Leia questioned, trying to keep her tone calm. "He should be awake."</p><p>Both Chewie and Luke stood behind the Princess, next to a Two-One Bee medical droid. It was the droid that spoke. "Master Daysun's vital signs are all steady. He is improving by the time-part."</p><p>At that moment a human female entered the room and everyone turned their attention toward her. Judging by her white overcoat and badge, she was obviously a doctor. "Hello, everyone." She smiled as they took in her appearance – a short but commanding looking female with long, graying hair that was twisted up in intricate braids, not unlike the hair style Leia favored.</p><p>"You're Alderaanian," Leia stated in surprise, her eyes sweeping over the professional.</p><p>"Yes, Your Highness," she responded, inclining her head slightly to acknowledge Leia's Royal status. "Doctor Sakoh, at your service." She smiled, which gave her professional demeanor warmth. "I've been Evin's Primary for a little over a year now. You might find it amusing, Princess, but at our first appointment he told me the reason he picked me as his doctor was because I was a short, female Alderaanian, and he wanted a doctor that would be honest and direct with him. Not take any of his 'bantha-shit' as I recall he so delicately worded it."</p><p>"Sounds like something Evin would say," Luke remarked with a smile.</p><p>"He's one of my more interesting patients," Dr. Sakoh said agreeably. "I was rather upset when Jedi Horn and Ambassador Chewbacca brought him into the clinic in such terrible condition."</p><p>"I was just asking your Two-One Bee why Evin hasn't regained consciousness yet," Leia said. "It's been over a day now."</p><p>Dr. Sakoh took a deep breath. "The drugs the Hapans used on him were a form of spice called benzayl. This particular drug is used to enhance sensations. Most beings use it for sexual purposes, although the way it was used on Evin is not uncommon during illegal interrogations. Evin suffered terribly because of the combination of this drug and the electrical currents. We're deliberately keeping him sedated so he won't start having withdrawal symptoms from the benzayl. That's the last thing he needs to deal with right now."</p><p>"Is he addicted?" Luke wanted to know. More importantly, would he be able to use the Force to clear his system if Han <em>was</em> addicted? It wasn't anything Luke had tried before, but he was certainly willing to try if it could help his long-time friend.</p><p>"When he comes out of bacta, he will need a synthetic version of spice, placed on his arm as a patch. It will release small amounts of the same class of drug to prevent him from having withdrawals. Every two days it will be replaced with a new patch, with lower strengths. After three weeks, if everything goes as planned, he should be weaned off the drug entirely with no side effects." She carefully added, "The synth-spice will help him, but he'll still be irritable, achy and have migraines as his body adjusts to the lower doses."</p><p>"How long does he have to stay in the tank?" Leia asked.</p><p>"Another day, and it should be safe to take him out. But I am keeping him under sedation for a while yet, even after he's removed from the tank. I see no point in waking him up until his mind and his body heal enough to handle everything, Princess." The doctor looked warmly at Leia. "I know more about Evin than you might believe I know. He's always loved you. Take care of him this time." With those cryptic words, Doctor Sakoh left the room.</p><p>*Does she know?* Chewie barked in amazement. *Would Han have told her, before anyone else found out?*</p><p>"He might have," Luke said thoughtfully. "Keeping something like that a total secret would be almost unbearable, and maybe he thought he could trust her since she's his doctor." Luke grinned at his sister. "Sakoh probably reminded him of you."</p><p>The Princess was about to disagree just for the sake of disagreeing when Luke's comlink beeped and he checked the signal. "It's Corran," Luke informed them before turning on the comm. "Yes?"</p><p>"<em>Luke? I've taken the recording to Rieekan, and he agrees we need to show the galaxy, with the visual part edited of course. The crazy Queen is threatening war with the New Republic because of Isabell."</em></p><p>"What do you think, Leia?" Luke asked his sister gently.</p><p>It was Chewie that answered the Jedi. *My Cub would not want a war to start because of his sense of modesty or propriety. He will not like everyone seeing him being tortured, but he will understand the necessity.*</p><p>Leia turned her gaze back toward the man she loved. "I agree. He's going to have a lot to deal with when he wakes up, though."</p><p>"He's not going to have to deal with it alone this time," Luke pointed out as he gently put his hand on Leia's shoulder. Luke spoke back into the comlink. "Go ahead with the editing and release it as quickly as possible. We need to head this off before beings are killed."</p><p>"<em>I still want answers from everyone and you know what I'm talking about," </em>Corran's dry tone came back before he cut off the signal.</p><hr/><p>Five days later, Corellia</p><p>Han blinked as he tried to adjust his eyesight. He was laying on his back, and could smell the antiseptic odors of a medical ward. So, obviously, he was in a clinic. He could hear soft, familiar snoring at his left side, and slowly, carefully turned to see Chewie sitting in a chair with head tilted back, eyes tightly shut.</p><p>"Shuuee?" Han croaked out. His voice hadn't been loud enough to wake the Wookiee, and his throat felt raw and unused. There was also a strange taste in his mouth and it took his brain another few seconds to realize it was the taste of bacta. <em>So, I'm in a medical ward, and I've been submersed in bacta</em>, Han thought blearily. <em>I wonder what happened to me.</em></p><p>He tried again, louder this time, "Chewie?"</p><p>Instantly, the Wookiee sat straight up, his eyes snapping open. *You're awake! Finally! The doctors all said your vital signs were improving and that you'd be fine. Even if I didn't believe them, Luke also assured me he could sense that you would wake up and be normal. Well, as normal as you can be, anyway.*</p><p>"What the hell happened to me?" Han said, ignoring Chewie's insult and still speaking in a hoarse whisper. "I feel like I've been chewed up and spit out by a rancor." He frowned and without waiting for a response continued, "I had the strangest dream, pal. I was dreaming I was some famous singer and Leia left her slimy Hapan husband for me... it was so real and detailed." He stopped for a second then added, somewhat accusingly, "Why did you bring me to another medical center? I <em>told</em> you to leave me die on my ship. You promised!"</p><p>*Uh, Cub?*</p><p>"Yeah?" he groused, annoyed with his partner. Why didn't anyone ever listen to him? Although, to be fair, if Chewie said he was going to be fine, didn't that mean he'd been cured, somehow?</p><p>*Does the name Evin Daysun ring any bells in your befuddled brain?*</p><p>Han's eyes grew wide. "How did you know what my name was in that dream? Don't tell me you have the Force!"</p><p>Chewie sighed, rose from his chair and went into the refresher. When he returned he was holding a small reflector, thrusting it in Han's direction. *Look.*</p><p>Han took the reflector, sat up and gazed into the shiny surface. "It wasn't a dream."</p><p>*No, it was not. You are still Evin Daysun, famous Corellian entertainer. Women still adore you and want your sweaty rags, men still want to <em>be</em> you because women want your sweaty rags, and you will still be wearing tight, white flight suits with fringes on stage once you leave the medical clinic. You are not dying. Congratulations.*</p><p>"Yeah, what kind of a life did I carve out for myself this time," Han mused quietly, still inspecting his face while mentally adjusting once again to his new reality. "Sometimes I think things were safer and easier back when I was a smuggler." He tentatively touched his jaw where Isolder had punched him so violently, pleased it had been properly repaired with bone knitters and now was only slightly tender.</p><p>Chewie snorted. *At least then the only beings that wanted you dead were beings you personally pissed off, or hunters that were hired by the beings you pissed off. Now you have total strangers wanting you dead. So you might be right about that.*</p><p>The Corellian lowered the reflector. "I remember what happened. Isolder and his mother had me kidnapped and taken to Fountain Palace."</p><p>*And tortured you. They came very close to killing you.*</p><p>"You came for me." It wasn't a question.</p><p>*Me, Luke, Mara, Corran and Leia. We all came for you.*</p><p>Han shut his eyes and leaned back into the pillow, suddenly weary. "They won't let Leia have her daughter because of me."</p><p>Chewie gave a chuckle. *The Princess has her daughter back.*</p><p>"She does?" Han sat back up, ignoring the wave of dizziness that threatened to make him nauseous. "How?"</p><p>*Isolder and his mother can thank themselves. Leia got her child back because of what they did to you, Han. The New Republic released the recording Isolder made of your torture, and charged them with kidnapping and attempted murder. The good people of Hapes were so outraged they have, quite literally, stormed the Palace and have taken over. They are demanding the Absolute Monarchy of the Hapan Consortium be replaced with an elected democracy, and they are screaming for justice for Evin Daysun. So, there will be no more Queens. And equal rights for males are also demanded. Apparently, the Queen and her stupid son seriously underestimated how popular you are in the Consortium.*</p><p>Han felt stunned. "How long have I been out of it, Chewie?"</p><p>*Only six standard days. It was a busy six days while you snoozed.*</p><p>"Where's Leia?"</p><p>*Oh, she's been by your bedside, quite a lot. But General Rieekan and Chief of State Mothma needed her to do a media conference about your health, and the situation in Hapes. So, that's where she is now. In fact, her media conference is probably going on right now.*</p><p>Han looked around frantically for the holoset controls, which made Chewie laugh again as he picked it up from its location on a cabinet and pressed the 'on' button. Leia's face filled the screen, which was set in the upper corner of the small clinic room.</p><p>
  <em>"...and his mother, the former Queen of Hapes, are currently in prison on Hapes and are awaiting extradition to Coruscant to await sentencing. They have already agreed to plead guilty to avoid remaining in a Hapan prison, as well as to avoid the death penalty for a multitude of other crimes committed on Hapes, including murder."</em>
</p><p>A reporter called out<em>, "Does this mean you won't be returning to the Hapan Consortium?"</em></p><p>
  <em>"If I do return, it will be only to assist the Hapan people in setting up a proper democracy, which they deserve. The beings of Hapes are good- it was only their leadership that was rotten to the core."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Are you moving back to Coruscant? Taking an official position in the New Republic?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"My intentions are to remain on Corellia, and live here. Permanently."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Does this have anything to do with Evin Daysun?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It has everything to do with Evin Daysun."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Will you marry him?"</em>
</p><p><em>"I fully intend to marry him, as soon as he recovers and then finishes making his latest movie. Evin's agent, Lando Calrissan, assures me the movie company is eager to pick up right where they left off," </em>Leia said, smiling serenely<em>. "But this time the production will be set on the upper levels. That was my demand, and they were quite willing to meet it, considering how the movie producers were so negligent with the guards they hired for Evin's security force the last time."</em></p><p>Most beings could read between the lines. Left unsaid in Leia's comment was the threat of litigation over Evin's kidnapping due to that negligence. Any movie executive in their right mind would be shaking in their boots over the financial repercussions a lawsuit of that nature would bring.</p><p>
  <em>"So, this must mean Evin is improving?"</em>
</p><p>Leia shut her eyes, reaching out with the Force. <em>"He's going to be fine. He's going to be just fine."</em></p><p>*Han?* Chewie poked Han in the shoulder, trying to draw his attention back.</p><p>"Huh?" Han snapped out of his wonderful Force connection with Leia. "What?"</p><p>*Luke says you must train in the Force, and I agree with the little Jedi, so you will do just that, as well as go find your crystal rock thing and make a lightsaber. Luke wishes for you to do that, so that is something you must do. I will be moving to Corellia with Malla, as well. Luke tells me there is an unoccupied residence on your estate, so we will live there. I am not arguing with you on any of this.*</p><p>"Chewie?" Han asked, still thinking about Leia as he watched her end the media conference. "Did I just hear Leia propose marriage to me? In front of the entire galaxy?"</p><p>*Yes, it appears she did.*</p><p>"Huh."</p><p>*You will marry her and be faithful to her. I don't care how many females keep throwing their panties and hotel fobs at you when you are wiggling around on the stage.*</p><p>Han tried not to give a smug grin as he once again leaned his head back on the pillow, putting his hands beneath his head. "So, in the few minutes that I've been awake, you're already ordering me to allow Luke to train me in the Force, and tellin' me I have to marry the Princess."</p><p>*Yes.*</p><p>"Chewie, it feels great to have you at my back again, pal."</p><p>*You had over a three year break from me telling you what to do. I am obligated to make up for lost time.*</p><p><em>I guess you were right all along, Ghost Skywalker. Things really </em>did<em> work out, </em>Han thought to himself. He wasn't expecting an answer, but he got one anyway.</p><p>
  <em>I told you so.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>The End of Part One</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>If you enjoyed this story, I hope you stick around for Part Two, "Fame and the Force"</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>